Phantom Devil
by Isom
Summary: During the fight with Pariah Danny unlocks the power in his blood. how will the world handle the new Danny? Read to find out. Multi X-overs. you'll figure out which ones along the way of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**This multi cross over contain three characters getting upgrades from three different games or shows. Danny will be crossed over with the games Devil May Cry, Bayonetta, and the anime Bleach. Danny will eventually form a team with 2 others. Both of which you will recognize. I own none of them.**

Chapter 1: devil's rising

The scene opens to see two powerful being staring each other down. One was on his knees exhausted and the other was standing over the other with a dark scowl. The one standing was a gargantuan man with a pale skull white face. He wore black armor and boots with a red cape. Over its head he had a red hood that had two horns coming out of the tope, one of which was broken. His left eye had a scar going down it covered by a black eye patch. On top of its head was a floating crown of green fire. He held a large green mace with black spikes in its right hand. On that same hand there was a green skull ring.

This was Pariah Dark: King of the Ghost zone.

The other was what looked like a machine. It stood about as tall as Pariah with white metallic boots and gloves, a black chest and a large dome on top. Inside the dome you could see a teenage boy wearing a black jumpsuit with a white belt, gloves, and boots. He had neon green eyes with white hair.

This was Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton the half ghost protector of Amity Park.

The whole story started when Danny's arch nemesis accidentally unleash Pariah from his, supposedly eternal, slumber while trying to steal his power which resided in his ring and his crown. After beating the crud out of the man Pariah realized his ring was missing. Wanting his power restored he sent an army, lead by the Fright Knight to find it. Sadly, he did and Danny's hometown was sucked into the Ghost Zone.

To combat Pariah, Danny stole the Fenton Battle Suit, a robotic suit that could be used to fight ghosts head on. Sadly it had the effect of draining the user. Danny fought against Pariah's army until he got some unexpected help from his enemies.

Now Danny stood in front of Pariah with his energy nearly drained and nearly completely dead.

"You see your folly now brat?" Pariah asked, "You never stood a chance even with that puny toy of yours."

Pariah drew back his mace and unleashed a wicked shot that slammed into the suit's chest knocking the robot off its feet and onto the ground. In the process the dome was shattered and Danny, who was barely clinging to half-life, rolled across the ground. The suit had nearly drained him dry and he was just barely hanging on.

Pariah smirked evilly and said, "Now…the last sounds you hear will be the sounds of your pathetic home's dying screams."

Pariah then turned his back on Danny to join the combat going on outside. If he hadn't been so sure of his victory he would have noticed a dull green glow coming over Danny's body.

**Meanwhile within the unconscious Danny…**

Danny groaned in pain. His body felt like he had just had a bunch of needles stuck in his body and then got the crud beaten out of him. Danny opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. He looked at his hands and saw that he was in his human form in which his hair was black and his eyes were green.

"Hello?" the boy yelled as he looked around the darkness, "Hello?"

Suddenly a light shone down from the darkened sky. Danny looked nervously as he saw the light shine. He slowly made his way toward the light. He stepped carefully as he walked to avoid falling into some chasm that he was sure was around here. When he found the spot where the light touched down there was a sword.

The sword had a long narrow blade that went up into a point. The pommel was black and the handle seemed to be made of the same material as the blade. On the bottom of the handle was modeled after a skull.

Danny felt a strange attraction to the sword. Danny looked around and, after seeing that there was nothing else around, he reached out and touched grabbed the handle.

As soon as he did small spikes spat out of the blade and pierced Danny's hand making him cry out in pain. His blood ran down the handle and touched the blade. As soon as the crimson elixir touched the blade it flashed red. The sword then changed. Now the sword had a long, broad, curved blade. The blade had a silver edge and the rest of it was black. It also had what looked like a large red orb in the blade.

"**Finally," **a dark voice said, **"The blood of Sparda flows again!"**

There was a bright flash illuminating the area revealing human like figures and monstrous creatures. The human figures cheered while the monstrous ones roared. All of which was barely audible over Danny's scream of agony.

**Back in the real world…**

Pariah had just made it to the door when a huge explosion sounded behind him. The ghost king whipped around to see a pillar of dark green light blasting up into the sky…right where the defeated boy had been. There was a huge pulse of energy that nearly knocked Pariah off his feet.

Then the light stopped as if nothing had happened. Then a figure slowly rose out of the crater obscured by the smoke.

Pariah snarled and said, "If you think a pathetic parlor trick will be able to defeat me boy…you are mistaken."

No answer. Then a huge blast of green energy shot out of the smoke. Pariah was completely caught off guard and was hit straight in the chest knocking him off his feet and through the doors of his castle.

The ghost king smashed into the ground causing all the fighting between his army and Danny's enemies to stop.

"What the heck?" Ember, a ghostly rocker girl with a purple guitar and blue flames for hair, asked.

Pariah growled in both annoyance and pain. The ghost king rose to his feet and glared at the door.

Slowly from the shadow of the gate a…creature walked out.

Its skin was a sickening black and rigid like armor. Its feet resemble that of a barefoot human but the toes were clawed. The same went for his hands only on the forearm there were what looked like gold veins that pulsed every few seconds. Its left arm was completely normal while the right was larger than the other and instead of five fingers had three large claw-like things on it. Over its shoulder it wore a black and silver trench coat with small spikes on the shoulders. Its face could only be described as blank. Where its eyes were supposed to be it was smooth so that it almost resembled a helmet. Its till had a mouth that was made visible when it started to growl at Pariah revealed curved sharp teeth. In its normal hand it gripped a long, broad, curved sword that had black blade with a silver edge and a red orb.

"What is that thing?" Desiree, a genie like ghost, asked as she saw the monstrosity.

No one answered for they were thinking the same thing themselves.

Pariah snarled and said, "I have no idea what you are…but I intend to kill you just the same!"

The ghost king charged forward bringing up his mace. He brought it down on the monster. The creature simply held up its monstrous right hand.

BAM!

Pariah and all the other ghosts stared in shock that thing had just stopped Pariah's attack….with just one hand!

The next thing they knew Pariah yelled out in pain as a green beam was shot from the monster's normal hand piercing his thigh making him back off and clutch the injured part.

What happened next was almost too fast for most to see. The monster charged forward and swung its deformed arm with its three claws tearing through Pariah's armor before it ran up his chest and delivered a vicious upper cut with its sword wielding arm. Then it grabbed the unbroken horn from Pariah's head and tore it off. When it came down he stabbed it into Pariah's shoulder making him scream in pain as green blood leaked out of the ghost king's wounds.

The creature landed facing the ghosts before turning around to face the back of the ghost king. The mention ghost slowly turned around glaring at the creature. Pariah slowly started to rise up from his kneeling position.

The black monster drew back its sword threw it. It spun like a boomerang and cut through Pariah's left leg. Pariah screamed in agony as he fell back wards onto the ground. The blade then spun around in mid air like a boomerang returning to the creature's hand.

Pariah groaned in pain as he slowly rose up in a sitting position. He looked at the boy with his one good eye. For the first time the ghosts saw something in their king's eyes…fear.

"What on earth….are you?" Pariah asked through a pain voice.

"Sssssspardaaaaaa," the thing hissed.

Pariah and Fright Knight, one of his generals, gasped as they heard the name.

The creature threw back its head and roared, "SPAAAAARDAAAAAAAAAA!"

There was a bright flash of light and slowly something began to manifest itself above the creature. The energy formed a large monstrous creature with four-toed reptilian paws, a semi-reptilian hide, a pair of large sweeping horns, and a pair of feathered bat wings on its back with a bunch of reptilian spines. It's entire body was covered in a grey armor with some red and purple mixed in. he also had some molten gold veins, on it's hands shoulders, chest, arms, and back, a black diamond in it's chest, and gold skull shaped knee and elbow guards.

Everyone stared in terror at the large being that now stood over the creature.

"The Dark Knight," Fright Knight said with fear evident in his voice.

The large monster then rose up its massive hand and brought it down on Pariah's prone form. There was a sickening crunch as the ghost kings body was crushed.

As the large being lifted its fist from the crater and vanished.

There was a tense until the creature turned to face them. It stared at them for a moment and then turned back to the crater that held Pariah's body that was crushed beyond recognition. Slowly the body began to dissolve into thin air leaving only his ring and crown.

A vampire like ghost saw the creature's strength and decided to try his luck.

"Excuse me," he said as he floated over to Pariah's killer.

The creature turned to him with a barely audible growl.

The vampire ghost continued to say, "My friend I would like to congratulate you on your victory here. I must say I could use a fighter such as you on my side of an upcoming-"

The ghost was cut off as he was suddenly backhanded by the creatures deformed hand effectively shutting him up. The creature glared at him with nonexistent eyes before turning back to the crater that held the ring of rage and crown of fire.

Suddenly the two objects started to float into the air shining. The objects then flew over to the creature as it place it's sword on it's back which then vanished. . Its deformed arm morphed into a normal arm and he held out both. The objects shined even brighter before fading.

In place of the ring and crown was a pair of maces. The ring of rage had taken the form of a medium sized mace that was a deep black with green bumps on it. The crown of fire had taken the same form only instead of just bumps it had large spikes.

The creature gazed at his new weapons before twirling them. The creature swung them as if he was bashing away at unseen enemies. He threw them around spinning with them. He threw out the spiked one making it the head shoot out with a chain attached to the ball that slammed into the wall forming a spider web of weaknesses. He repeated the same process with the other one. Finally he threw them both up making the chains wrap around each other and brought them both down forming a large crater on the ground. The chains then retracted bringing them back to their original form.

The creature gave an approving grunt before placing them on his back.

A deep chuckle sounded as a deep voice said, "Not bad kiddo."

Everyone turned to the source to see a large African American man. He wore a brown trench coat, a red shirt, long cargo pants, combat boots, and a pair of sunglasses.

A cigar puffed into existence and he lit his thumb with a purple flame. He lit the cigar and took a drag on it.

"Not bad for a beginner," the man continued, "but you'll need to get some control if you want to really use that strength to its fullest."

The creature just growled before grabbing the spiked mace and letting it lose. The spiked ball neared the man before he caught it with just one hand. Before it retracted he yanked on it pulling the creature toward him. The man unleashed a right haymaker that sent the creature flying into the wall.

"Whoa," Ember said.

The man then jumped down from the rock he had been standing on and walked to the fallen creature that had started to shine slightly. He picked him up and a black and red portal formed beneath him and he sank into the ground vanishing completely taking the thing with it.

All was silent until Ember broke the silence by yelling, "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?"

**Later at an unknown location…**

Danny groaned as he felt himself wake up. He rose up and shook himself.

"What a weird dream," Danny said to no on in particular, "Maybe I should stop trying Dad's special fudge before I go to bed."

Danny fully woke up he realized that he wasn't in his room. He saw a full moon peeking through the curtains of a large window and saw he was in a king sized bed with dark red sheets and four posts that rose up and curtains that covered the bed when closed.

Danny slowly rose up from bed realizing that he was in his human form and that his clothes were pretty messed up.

'_What the heck was that?' _Danny thought, _'Where the heck am I?'_

Danny brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a door opening. The boy came face to face with the large dark skinned man who brought him here.

"Glad to see you're finally up boy," the man said.

"Who are you?" Danny said, "Where am I?"

The man looked at Danny and said, "My name is Rodin. As for where you are…you're currently in a bed."

Danny glared at the man with a scowl.

"What am I doing here then?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rodin motioned for the boy to follow him and said, "Come downstairs….I'll explain over breakfast."

Danny, very slowly, rose up from the bed and followed Rodin out the door. The two went down the hallway and down the stairs. Danny was shocked to find himself in a bar. There was an expensive looking counter with lots of different types of wine. On the left of the bar was a painting depicting a man, a woman, and two babies asleep in a carriage. On the right was a picture of a silver haired man, and a black haired woman holding a small baby boy wrapped in a bundle.

Rodin sat down at one of the tables and motioned for Danny to sit across from him. Danny sat down and saw a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast sat before him. Suddenly realizing how hungry he was Danny dug into the food.

"Somebody's got a healthy appetite," Rodin said with a chuckle.

"So," Danny said as he stuffed some egg into his face, "what am I doing here?"

"Well first of all kid," Rodin said, "You aren't who you think you are."

Danny swallowed his bite of food and asked, "What do you mean?"

Rodin sighed and said, "I hate to tell you this kid, but you aren't a Fenton."

Danny almost choked on the piece of bacon as he heard that.

Danny stared at the man and asked, "What?"

Rodin chuckled and said, "Danny be serious…did you really think that a fighter like yourself would come from two parents who are a pretty much bumbling idiots?"

Danny thought for a second. It did seem strange that he was an adequate fighter while his parents weren't really that good. Well his supposed mom was good with a gun, but other than that.

"Who am I than?" Danny asked.

"First off all let me introduce you to some people," Rodin said.

He pointed at the painting to the left of the bar and said, "That is your grandfather Sparda. The woman is your grandmother Eva. The two babies are you father Dante, and your uncle Vergil. The woman in the painting on the right is your mother, Bayonetta."

Danny was surprised. He looked at the paintings for a quick moment. He was about to ask a question when Rodin held up a hand stopping him cold.

"Before you ask let me tell you their story," Rodin said as he started to tell the story.

"It began when your grandfather was a general for a guy by the name of Mundus. After a while of servitude he quit since he finally saw the injustice and evil around him. He started one man war against Mundus and his army. Sparda sealed Mundus and his army back in the underworld, but in the process sealed his own powers away. Eventually he met and fell in love with Eva, and had your father and your uncle. Your mother was an Umbran Witch. She was sealed away by another witch by the name of Jeanne. After she woke up she basically started cracking skulls. She took a job as a hit woman. One of these jobs was to kill your father. Needless to say your old man gave your momma one hell of a fight. The two clashed again and again over the next few months. Eventually they fell in love. I even had the pleasure of walking your mother down the aisle. About a year later you came into the world."

Danny was listening with rapt attention and asked, "What happened?"

Rodin sighed sadly and said, "The world had a sick sense of humor. Some government agency comes and starts pounding at our door. They said they had found out about our abilities. They said that wanted your mom and dad to come with them, and they wanted you too. Needless to say they were thrown, or dropkicked, out the door. It seemed quiet for a few weeks. Then they came back with more men and guns. To make sure that their power didn't wind up in the wrong hands they sealed all their weapons and power inside of you. They were weak after that and easily taken. Right before they came I got you out of there and left you at the Fenton's house back in America."

Danny gasped and looked at his hands. He had all of parent's power? Man he couldn't wait to try using them. That was when something clicked.

"What happened to them after they were taken?" Danny asked.

"They were human after they sealed their powers in you," Rodin said, "They didn't survive the experiments long enough."

Danny felt his eyes widen. His head hung and tears started to leak through his eyes.

Rodin placed a sympathetic hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Kid," Rodin said, "I swore on your parents' graves that I would help you. I plan on doing just that. I'm going to train you in what they knew. Are you willing to learn?"

Danny turned his head up and nodded.

For the next year Danny was pretty much tortured. For his parents' weapons he had to go deep into his mind to meet them. After a lot of meditation attempts, which involved falling asleep and then getting bashed over the head by Rodin, he finally got it right.

Needless to say some of the creatures there really freaked him out at first especially Agni and Rudra. How many times do you see a pair of talking swords?

He was also genuinely freaked out by Cerberus, Beowulf, and a few of the others.

After being introduced to the "Devil Arms" as they called themselves Danny's real power woke up. After waking up from that incident Danny found that his hair was now silver, like his father's and that his eyes were now a blue green color.

After waking his power and weapons Danny had to learn how to use them. During that phase Danny was frosted, burned, cut, struck by lightning, and shot. Danny also had to take part in killing someone. Well he didn't' actually have to kill him. Rodin put something in his drink that made him imagine that he had killed someone. Rodin repeated this until Danny was moderately okay with killing just so long as the person deserved to die.

Danny was surprised to find out that Rodin knew a thing or two of ecto energy. He learned a bunch of different tricks.

When Danny started training with his mother's weapons he found that certain ones had changed to suit his gender. The first was the Scarborough Faire. The red guns turned black and had a gold and silver trim. On top of that the backs of the guns had blades on them making them useful for close range combat.

The other weapon that changed was Odette, a pair of ice skates. The light blue weapons had turned a darker blue and from a pair of ice skate to a pair of roller blades with wheels that looked like they were made of ice themselves. They did keep the gold exhaust pipes on each side however.

Danny also found that he was able to take the monstrous form that he used to kill Pariah when he needed to. He learned that he could also take different forms using his different weapons. Sadly, he hadn't been able to do just yet.

Danny also had to learn the different styles used by his parents and his uncle.

When Danny wasn't training himself into the ground he was working in Rodin's bar. He learned a few different drinks and a few social skills while learning how to talk to people. Danny also developed a taste for his own fancy drinks especially fancy different milkshakes.

**In Amity Park….**

Screams of terror echoed through the air as explosions rang loud. People were running for their lives.

After the death of Pariah and the disappearance of the strange creature Plasmius, the vampire ghost, looked all over the ghost zone to find him with no luck.

Danny's foster parents, Maddie and Jack, were upset that their "son" was gone. Needless to say they blamed the local town hero Danny Phantom since he had taken the suit they thought he had done something horrible to Danny.

Plasmius had grown sick of waiting and decided to lure Danny out. He rounded up all of Danny's ghost enemies and sent a huge wave of ghosts to attack the town.

At that moment Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, their daughter and Danny's supposed sister, Jazz was fighting off the ghosts as best they could. They were joined by Danny's two best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, and a recently upgraded Red Huntress.

The ghost hunters were fighting valiantly until they were cornered by a bunch of ghosts that resembled police officers.

"Round them up men," ghosts in a white suit with black gloves, boots, and tie with a skull like face and green eyes.

The ghosts rounded up the fighting humans.

"Let go of us you ghost filth!" Jack Fenton yelled angrily.

"Oh will you shut up," the ghost said as he took out a night stick and bashed the overweight man over the head.

The white ghost, Walker, walked up to the five and said, "You have a lot to answer for. Possession of dangerous weaponry, a vigilantly record, and reckless behavior. Normally I'd play the role of judge and jury, but just for the heck of it I'm going to play executioner."

The man focused energy into his hand and was about to fire an energy blast when-

BANG!

One of the ghost guards fell to the ground with what looked like a bullet hole in his head.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

More of the ghosts fell until only Walker was standing.

"What the heck is going on?" Walker asked as he saw his men die…again.

At that moment a voice said, "Oh Walker…."

Walker turned around to see the barrel of two guns pointed at his face. Just in time for the holder to pull the triggers. Walker's head was gone and his corpse was on the ground.

The figure lowered the guns and faced the shocked ghost hunters.

"Danny?" Sam asked as she saw the boy.

His eyes were bluish green and his hair was silver. He wore a white shirt with a pair of long black cargo pants and black and silver combat boots. On his hands was a pair of fingerless gloves that had metal studs on the knuckles. Over his shirt and shoulders he wore a long black trench coat with metal spikes on the shoulders with an overture of red. On the back of the trench coat was the Los Illuminado's symbol in green.

The boy smirked at Sam and said, "Hey there Sammy."

Sam felt tears and her eyes as she charged forward and crushed the boy in a tight hug. When she backed off she drew back her hand and then slapped him.

"You idiot!" she yelled, "Do you have any idea what you put us through? When you didn't come back from the fight with Pariah Dark we thought you were dead! Now you just show up like nothing has happened?"

Danny rubbed hi sore cheek.

Sam wrapped her arms around Danny again and said, "Don't ever do that again."

Danny smiled and said, "No problem."

Tucker walked up and was about to hug Danny when said boy stopped him.

"No hugs dude," Danny said holding out his hand, "Just shake it."

Tucker shrugged and shook his friend's hands.

Maddie and Jack were currently reaching for their weapons when Jazz smacked their hands away and glared at them.

"I'd love to catch up," Danny said, "but I have some skulls to crack."

With that he flew off toward the rest of the fight.

**A little bit later….**

Danny landed on the roof of a building. He looked down at the fighting going on. Well there wasn't really fighting just ghosts blasting things in their path.

Among the group were Ember, Desiree, Kitty, Lydia, Spectra, Bertrand, Skulker, and Fright Knight.

Ember looked up and said, "Hey check it out. The dipstick is back."

The ghosts all looked up, as well as the humans who hadn't fled yet, to see said dipstick standing on the roof of a building with his arms crossed.

"Lydia," Ember said, "Why don't you give him a nice warm welcome?"

Lydia removed her hood showing her green skin, red eyes, and hair that was in the form of a spiky Mohawk like hairdo. She spread out her cloak revealing her tattoos. The tattoos came to life and flew at Danny. The silver haired boy didn't move.

As the tattoo creatures surrounded the boy all the ghosts laughed while the humans looked shocked.

Then the sound of a guitar playing reached everyone's ears. A bolt of dark purple lighting struck the dome of creatures sending volts through their bodies and frying them. As they cleared away Danny was seen holding a large purple guitar that had a small bladed area and had small sparks dancing on the strings. Danny smirked before he began to rock out.

He played a loud solo summoning more bolts of lightning and a flock of bats that swarmed and feasted on the little ghosts.

Everyone was staring in shock. Everyone was thinking, _'Since when could he do that?'_

Lydia was actually thinking, _'MY BABIES!'_

After Danny finished his solo all the little ghosts fell to the ground either in the form of burned ashes or eaten from the bats that vanished when Danny finished the solo.

Lydia glared up at the boy and flew up screaming in rage over her lost babies. With the guitar still in hand Danny charged forward. As the two were about to meet Danny's guitar turned into a scythe and pulled it back before swinging it. There was a brief silence before a splash of green liquid splashed outward from Lydia who blacked out from pain and crashed onto the ground below.

Danny landed forming a small crater. He stared out at the ghosts before setting the scythe on his shoulder and said, "Whose next?"

**Cut! Okay this is my first X-over fic so give me a break. Danny can use his parent's weapons and he had one Devil trigger. He'll be able to use the other ones at another time. I'll be giving him devil trigger forms for all the weapons including Bayonetta's weapons. In the end Danny will be on a team of three the next member will be introduced soon and the other one will be introduced later. Also here is what I'm doing. I'm giving the members an upgrade from their own show/game and then I'll add stuff from other games/shows. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This multi cross over contain three characters getting upgrades from three different games or shows. Danny will be crossed over with the games Devil May Cry, Bayonetta, and the anime Bleach. Danny will eventually form a team with 2 others. Both of which you will recognize. I own none of them.**

Chapter 2:Battle Royale

The remaining ghosts looked on in shock. Their enemy had just whipped out a guitar, destroyed a flock of little ghosts just by playing a solo, turned said guitar into a scythe, and finally took down one of their stronger fighters in one swing.

Ember finally got out of her stupor and glared at the silver haired teen.

"You think just because you got a fancy weapon you can win?" Ember said with a smirk, "You gort another thing coming dipstick."

The rocker ghost whipped to her guitar and was about to strike a cord when someone grabbed her hand. Everyone ghost looked from one spot to another. Danny had been in one place one second. And the next he was right in front of Ember gripping her wrist in a vice like grip.

She looked up at Danny who was actually a little bit taller than her now. She felt a bit of pink run into her cheeks as she saw Danny had grown a bit of muscle.

"You know," Danny said, "I just don't feel right messing up such a pretty face.

Danny move her arm to the right and then gently caressed Ember's cheek. The girl felt her face burn brigher and her hair burned a bit too.

Then Danny added, "I'll get over it though."

Danny then brought his knee up into Ember's gut knocking the wind out of her and then sending her flying with a round house kick to the chest. Ember hit the wall with a crash cracking the solid brick wall and then crashing down to the ground. The blue haired rocker groaned in pain as she lay on the ground.

Skulker growled angrily and roared, "How dare you hit on and then hurt my girlfriend!"

The mechanized ghost hunter charged at Danny with two laser guns drawn on his wrists. The hunter fired wildly trying to hit the devil ghost. Danny ran to the right avoiding the blasts. As Danny ran he tore out his own guns. He aimed at Skuker and opened fire. The bullets, which were enhanced with dark and ectoplasmic energy tore through Skulker's armor. As soon as skulker stopped firing Danny charged at him with his scythe drawn.

He jumped in the air and said, **"Air Slash."**

The scythe blade tore through Skulker's neck. Out of Skulker's head popped a little green ghost thing that Danny promptly caught.

"Man that has got to be embarrassing," Danny said as he shook his head.

The boy then threw Skulker away where he fell into a sewer drain.

Danny was then hit by a large green hand. In the process he lost his scythe. The green hand then grabbed Danny and held him in a vice like grip. DAnny followed the arm to see Desiree.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down child," she said in a scolding tone.

"Really?" Danny asked, "I could have said the same thing about you."

Desiree rose an eyebrow in confusion.

Spectra noticed something and screamed, "Look out!"

Desiree retracted her arm just in time for Danny's scythe to miss slicing through her arm. Danny vanished from sight. The genie ghost looked out and then cried out. She floated forward clutching her backside. Her face darkened and turned stormy. She glared at Danny who was smirking at her.

"How dare you!" she yelled, "No man may touch me unless I wish it!"

She charged at Danny intent on ripping out his throat. The boy simply drew back an arm and unleashed a vicious right hook. The genie went along with the punch as a loud crack was heard signifying that the punch had actually broken her jaw. The girl was sent flying into a wall where hit with a crash.

Danny ducked to avoid a punch aimed at his head. He spun around to see a giant green gorilla with blades for hands standing behind him. The gorilla slammed it's bladed hands down on Danny's position. Danny simply morphed his scythe back into a guitar and blocked it. He then shot out a foot nailing the animal in the stomach making it double over. Danny jumped backwards placing the guitar on his back and pulling out his two guns. He lifted up his legs and two seals appeared on the bottom. Two guns similar to the two in his hands appeared. Danny focused and all four guns fired. In a swarm of bullets the gorilla fell to the ground with a roar of pain. Slowly it morphed back into a blob like creature with a pair of eyes shut in pain.

"Bertrand!" Spectra screamed.

The succubus ghost glared at the silver haired youth and yelled, "You'll pay for that!"

She shot forward with the intent of ripping Danny apart. Danny avoided her strikes. He countered with a kick to the stomach that doubled her over before focusing energy into his hand and back handing her. The energy burned her face. She backed away clutching her face.

"My face!" she screamed and glared at Danny even more intensely then earlier. She hissed, "You stole my beauty!"

She charged again blinded by rage moved the side avoiding the blind charge before holding up his guitar and saying, **"Slash."**

The bladed section of Danny's guitar slammed into Spectra's back making her scream in agony. The screams increased as Danny tore the blades from her back and then slammed his boot into the side of her head. Spectra hit the pavement as she finally stopped screaming.

Fright Knight watched from afar with an interested look. Kitty, on the other hand, was completely terrified. She had known Danny was strong, but this was insane. He had just taken down some of his tougher enemies and he had yet to actually break a sweat.

Fright Knight stepped forward and said, "I have to say child…I'm impressed. You've managed to do in a year what would normally take a ghost centuries to do."

Danny smiled at the knight and said, "Thanks."

Fright Knight then drew his sword, the Soul Shredder, and said, "Sadly I have to end such a promising warrior."

Danny shook his head. Ina flash of light purple the guitar vanished. Fright Knight raised an eyebrow under his helmet. Then in flash of dark purple a sword was in Danny's hand. The sword had a long silver blade that looked it was coming out of demon's mouth.

Danny pointed the weapon at Fright Knight and said, "Lets see how the Soul Shredder does against **Alastor!"**

As the name was said small volts of lightning sparked to life on the blade. Danny charged forward. Fright Knight dashed forward to meet him. The two swordsman met with a loud clang. The two swung their weapons againa nd again. The continuous sounds of ghost and devil forged steel met again and again.

Kitty stood back watching the pair fight. She would normally have run, but she had to watch this because, in all honesty, it was pretty cool.

Danny and Fright Knight stood in a grappling contest.

Fright Knight grunted, "You can't beat me boy."

Danny simply chuckled and said, "You'd think so wouldn't you?"

At that moment Danny's sword unleashed a few volts of electricity shocking Fright Knight. The ghost knight screamed in pain as he was pushed backwards. Danny charged forward and swung his weapon. The blade sliced through the ghost forearm. The Soul Shredder fell to the ground with a clang.

Fright Knight backed up clutching the stump that was once his hand.

Fright Knight looked up at Danny and said through a pained voice, "End it."

Danny shook his head and said, "No."

Fright Knight stared at the boy in shock.

"You're a good fighter Fright Knight," Danny said, "Like me you fought to protect when you were alive. Pariah corrupted you, used you, turned you into a puppet. He's dead now…you can fight for your own reasons. What you do next is up to you."

With that Danny walked past the fallen knight who had a thoughtful look in his eyes.

Danny faced Kitty who was now shaking like a leaf.

"So," Danny said, "you can either run or fight…your choice."Kitty gulped and said, "How come your giving me the chance to run?"

Danny smirked and said, "First of all the worst thing you did was date me, and even though I was being blackmailed it was fun. Besides you still hold the whole "first girlfriend" thing over the other girls here."

Kitty had the decency to blush. She flew up and flew away from Amity as fast as possible.

Danny shook his head with a slight smile. She was too nice to be sucked up in all of this. Personally he blamed Johnny.

Danny was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of weapons powering up. Danny turned around to see the Fenton matriarch and patriarch aiming their weapons at him. With them was the Red huntress hovering a distance away on her hover board.

"All right Ghost Kid," Jack said, "Enough with the good guy act. Where is our son?"

Danny simply glared at the two. Ever since Danny found out that he was adopted he was wondering why he was so relieved about being adopted by them. After searching himself for a while Danny figured it out. He didn't love them like he had as a child. He hated them. All they did was hunt for ghosts and embarrass him. At times they were so busy hunting that they left him and Jazz waiting forever when they were at preschool. On top of that they were completely embarrassing. Then again that must be the only normal thing they did that normal parents normally did. They cared more about their little obsession than they did about their own children. Well he was adopted so that might have meant something. What made him angrier was that the two of them were so blinded by their hatred of ghosts that they didn't even recognize him with inverted hair and eyes. They didn't recognize him now due to the completely different attitude.

"We asked you a question!" Jack yelled breaking Danny's train of thought.

"What makes you think I know where your boy is?" Danny asked.

"You stole our battle suit," Maddie said, "You must know where he is!"

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "I don't know where your boy is."Jack yelled, "Liar! All ghosts lie! You must know where Danny is!"

By now the red huntress came down on her board and aimed a weapon at him.

Danny scoffed and said, "You think I'm evil? I'm the only ghost in this stupid town that actually tries to stop all the evil ones, yet I'm the one who's blamed for pretty much everything."The read huntress snorted and said, "Don't try to confuse the issue ghost! You're no hero. You've been trying to lull the town into a false sense of security and then you'll strike. All ghosts are evil. There is no doubt about that."

Danny chuckled and said, "Where is your proof? Do you have any obvious evidence that all ghosts are evil? I bet that Casper the friendly ghost is evil too huh?"

The three hunters growled as they were obviously being mocked.

"Don't try to confuse us ghost," Jack spat, "Now tell us what you've done with our boy before we wipe you off the face of the earth."

Danny chuckled and said, "Why don't you two just drop the act. He isn't your son. In fact he never was!"

Maddie and Jack gained shocked looks while the Red Huntress looked confused.

"How…how did you know about that?" Jack asked with a nervous look on his face.

Danny shrugged and said, "I've known for about a year now. Just about a few hours after I went missing."

The three gained very confused looks until Danny groaned.

"Seriously," Danny growled, "I'm waving my biggest secret in front of your face and I you can't even figure it out. Man you people are idiots."

Danny closed his eyes. His hair slowly darkened from silver to black and when he opened his eyes they were completely blue.

The three ghost hunters gasped in shock. Jack and Maddie were staring at Danny in shock over the fact that their son was the ghost kid. The Red Huntress had an utmost look of horror on her face since she used to have a crush on this kid.

Danny smirked to himself at the shocked and horrified looks on the ghost hunter's faces. Danny shook his head only slightly at the sight of them.

The looks then turned furious and they pointed them at Danny with the intent to kill.

"I knew you had something to do with Danny disappearing!" the huntress yelled aiming her weapons at Danny.

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "You guys are so thick headed."

Jack yelled, "Shut up! Get ready to be destroyed you putrid ghost!."

Danny laughed out loud and said, "I hate to tell you man…but I'm no ghost. I'm a devil!"

Danny returned to his original form and held Alistor at the ready. Before he could do anything he felt something nearby.

He turned away from the ghost hunters and growled, "I know you're there Plasmius. I can practically smell you."

Out of nowhere a ghost that looked more like a reject fromt eh Movie Dracula floating in mid air above them.

"Welcome back Daniel," Plasmius said, "I'm glad to see that you're in good health after being missing for a little of a year."Danny placed Alistor on his shoulder and said, "What do you want Plasmius?"

The man chuckled and said, "Daniel…will you ever learn? I simply want to extend my former offer. Kill the fat man and become my apprentice."Jack suddenly became excited and said, "Did you hear that Maddie? Somebody wants to kill me! I'm actually a threat! YES!"

Maddie just looked at her husband with a blank expression.

"How many times to I have to tell you I am not going to kill him?" Danny asked then added, "No matter how much I want to beat that fat son of a pain in the neck."

Plasmius shook his head and said, "So sad that you must decline my offer."

Plasmius charged at Danny. Danny waited for the ghost to get closer. Just as Plasmius closed in Danny spun on his right heel and slammed his left boot into the vampire ghost's skull. He was sent flying backwards into another wall and hit hard cracking the wall.

Plasmius shook his head to clear the cobwebs and glared at the young half devil.

"So you've gained some skills Daniel," Plasmius said as he rose up from the ground, "I must admit that you have some new skills won't-"

The maniac was cut off from his ranting when he had to dodge Alistor aimed at his head. The vampiric ghost stepped back a few steps to avoid a few more shots.

Danny whispered, **"Round Trip."**

Danny threw Alistor with the sword spinning in mid air like a saw blade. Plasmius dodged the move, but was unprepared for Danny to pull out a pair of guns and start shooting. The Dracula reject flew up to avoid the shots.

"You will have to do better than that Daniel," the man taunted.

Plasmius then cried out in agony as he felt a sharp object tear through his back. Danny flew up and caught Alistor as it made it's flight back. The boy then spun around and swung the sword again making Plasmius scream again as he now had a large X shaped cut on hi back.

Plasmius fell to the ground in agony. Danny landed on the ground and looked down at the vampire ghost's fallen form.

"How?" Plasmius groaned in pain, "How…could you have gotten so powerful…in just a year?"

Danny smirked and said, "I had the right teacher…or teachers."

The ghost rolled over onto his side. He would have rolled onto his back, but he knew that doing so would only make his back injury worse.

"Now then," Danny said, "I could kill you…and I can. I'm not though. Any idiot can just kill his enemies."

At that moment a news crew and a lot of people, who came out when the fighting ended, showed up.

"I have something so much better planned," Danny finished.

He grabbed Plasmius by the throat and lifted him up off the ground.

"What is he doing?" Sam asked Tucker who couldn't answer.

Suddenly Danny's hands started glowing dark green. He slammed both hands into Plasmius' chest and pulled. There was a slight flash before Danny stopped pulling. In his right hand was Plasmius. In the left was an old man with silver hair in a ponytail and a tuxedo. His name was Vlad Masters the alter ego of Vlad Plasmius.

The people gasped in shock at they saw this. Though from Jazz, Tucker, and Sam there were some less believable gasps.

Danny then dropped Vlad to the ground before turning to Plasmius. Danny drew back Alistor before stabbing it through the ghost's chest piercing his heart. The ghost cried out in pain and then fell limp before dissolving into a puddle of light green slime.

Danny smirked before turning to the people of Amity. Who were staring in shock at the display they had just seen.

Meanwhile the Jack, Maddie, and Red Huntress had fallen to their knees in shock and a bit of horror too.

To Jack and Maddie they just learned that their best friend had a ghost inside of him that was trying to kill them. For Jack it was a heart shattering moment since Vlad had been his best friend. For the red Huntress however she had jus learned that her employer, the man who gave her all the weapons she had in her arsenal, was in fact a ghost that she had been hunting aside from Phantom.

Danny faced the people of Amity and said, "To those of you who have stood beside me and tried to help me in my time as this place's protector…I thank you. To those of you who didn't…I can't really think of anything to say. However I will say this…I'm done. I'm tired of being this town's hero if you guys can't even wake up and see a villain when he's standing right in front of you. I mean how many of you actually wanted to vote for this guy?"

There was amumbling among the people.

Danny continued, "As such…I quit. I'm done being place's hero."

There were gasps of shock from the people and sorrowful gasps among the younger kids.

"I've found my true calling," Danny said, "I'm done with this place. You guys wanted a hero…I became that. Instead you try to use me as a scapegoat for all you problems. Well I'm done. Goodbye Amity. Oh and before I go…do yourselves a favor and shut down the dang portal that the Fenton's have in their basement. Why didn't you people ever try that?"

The sound of smacking was heard as the two Fenton's present slapped their foreheads since the answer to stopping the ghost problem had been right under their noses…literally. The grown ups glared at the family for not doing that sooner.

With that Danny flew away. As he did the little kids wave goodbye to their hero. The girls in Danny's fan club starting yelling after him begging him to let them go with him. Or at the very least give them an address or a phone number.

**Later…**

Sam hung her head sadly. It had been a few hours since Danny left. After shutting down and permanently dismantling the Fenton portal there was a thorough investigation of Vlad's place. His portal was shut down and destroyed as well. Vlad himself was arrested since there had been accounts of him using his powers for his own gain on multiple accounts and was sentenced to life in prison which wasn't going to last long since he didn't have his powers to back him up. Everyone was happy that they wouldn't have to deal with ghosts as much, but Sam was still sad.

She had lost her best friend. She entered her room and found something on her bed. On her bed was a bouquet of black roses with a card.

She picked up the flowers and read the card.

_Dear Sam,_

_If you are reading this then I have already left. The whole hero thing isn't the only reason I left Sam. It wasn't home to me. I'm not a Fenton. I never was. My birth name is Sparda. My parents were mercenaries, so I'll be taking after them. Also I know how you feel about me Sam. I've thought about it hard and I just don't feel that way about you. I'm sorry, but I only see you as a sister.. If you ever need a job done, or if you just want to talk you can reach the number on the back of the card._

_From, Daniel James Sparda._

_P.S. Make sure the flowers get plenty of water._

_P.S.S. don't call the number for a few weeks. Until then try talking to Jazz._

Sam started to cry a little as she read the last part. She was surprised by the first part and didn't know what to think. She was, however, happy that he wanted to stay in contact. She flipped the card over and saw a small business card. That had the name Devil May Cry and then a phone number.

**Meanwhile in Europe…**

Danny chugged down the last of his milkshake.

"Good news Danny," Rodin said, "I just got off the phone with some of your parents old friends. They siad that they want to join in on the group."

Danny smiled and said, "Perfect. Devil May Cry is back in business."

**Cut! Okay I just want to point out a few things. Yes I'm making Danny super powerful. I'm doing the same with two other guys as I pointed out in the first chapter. Secondly Danny will start getting missions soon and he will keep in contact with Sam, but I'm not sure if I'll have them get together somehow despite Danny not returning her feelings. Vlad will be making a comeback you can be sure about that. So Danny will meet the first member of his new team in the next chapter on a job. Okay goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This multi cross over contain three characters getting upgrades from three different games or shows. Danny will be crossed over with the games Devil May Cry, Bayonetta, and the anime Bleach. Danny will eventually form a team with 2 others. Both of which you will recognize. I own none of them.**

Chapter 3: "I'm on every channel?"

Danny stared in front of him with a serious expression. Across from him sat a blonde woman in black leather and sunglasses. Danny looked at her with a bead of sweat running down his face. The woman smirked at him.

Danny reached out and slowly…moved his piece over the chess board.

The blonde moved her piece and said, "Checkmate."

Danny growled and slammed his head down on the table in obvious frustration.

"Easy there kid," said a male voice, "You don't want to hurt yourself too bad."

The speaker was tall with a red overcoat, long pants, boots, and silver hair. On his hip he had a sheathed katana and on his back he had a huge sword that had an object that resembled a fuel injector.

"I can't help it Nero," Danny growled, "No matter what I try I still can't beat Trish at this game."

Trish giggled and said, "Hey your dad was never that big on strategy either, so suck it up kid."

Danny glared at the woman. Before Danny could retort three girls entered the room. The first was wearing mostly white, boots, and brown hair. The other girl was a white blouse open to reveal some of her…assets, knee high brown boots, black hair, black hair and sunglasses. The final one was a woman white hair done up in two spiral bun shapes with a red outfit that had fur on the collar.

"Kyrie, Lady, Jeanne," Danny said still in a slightly upset mood.

It had been at least a month since Danny left Amity. Danny was happy to know that the ghost attacks had all but stopped since the ghost portals were closed. Danny had gotten to know three of his dad's companions.

First was Lady who was a devil huntress. She and her father didn't get off on the right foot, but they eventually became friends and worked together in Devil May Cry. He also knew not to make her angry because when he showed up she was holding a freakishly large bazooka.

Second was Trish. She was an old friend of his dad's as well. She was intentionally sent to kill him, but they wound up becoming friends and dated a while before they had to break it off after a mission went wrong. He was surprised that she used to use Sparda, but gave it to Dante as a wedding present.

Third was Nero. The man had been friend with his old man as well. He had helped him save the world from some psychopath that was going to destroy the world with this giant walking statue. His sword was called Red Queen and the sword on his hip was Yamato, Vergil Sparda's sword. He told Danny that he would give it to him when he proved himself worthy.

Fourth was Kyrie. She didn't really fight, but she was Nero's wife.

Finally there was Jeanne. She was an Umbran Witch just like Danny's mother. She had volunteered to help Danny with his Wicked Weaves. It turns out that Danny could use the energy he naturally had instead of his hair to perform those. Good thing too because Danny didn't want to let his hair grow out.

Rodin entered the room and said, "Danny you got a call."Danny looked at the man and asked, "Did my dad owe him money?"When Lady came Danny found out that his dad had summed up a massive debt from not paying the tab at pizza parlors and all the expensive stuff that Lady and Trish had made him buy them on some crazy shopping spree.

"No," Rodin answered, "He says he has a job for you."

Danny took the phone from Rodin. The put it to his ear and asked, "Who are you and what's the job?"

The voice on the other end said, "Yes my name is Drew Lipsky. I'm calling you because I'm in need of some extra protection."Danny raised an eyebrow and asked, "You need a bodyguard?"

The man answered, "Yes. Some of my normal guards are incapacitated at the moment. I already have one, but I think some extra help might be beneficial."Danny looked skeptical and said, "Okay."

He could actually feel the man grinning on the other side of the phone as he said, "Great! I'm faxing over my address so you can find me."

The fax machine started making a noise and a piece of paper was printed out. Danny looked at the paper and raised an eyebrow at the address.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a long and very annoying trip," Danny said.

**Later up in one some random mountain range.…**

Danny grunted as he gripped a piece of rock. He rose up and groaned as he finally made it to the top of the ledge.

"Who," Danny asked, "lives on a mountain? What is this guy…a hermit or something?"

Danny looked up and saw what looked like a large and very evil lair.

"I knew this was going to be an annoying trip," Danny said to no one in particular and then said, "Great now I'm talking to myself."

After a few more minutes of climbing, and almost having his fingers freeze off, Danny finally made it to the lair where he simply walked in to try and get out of the dang cold.

Once inside Danny found himself in the cross between a lavish home and an evil laboratory. It seemed pretty comfortable to live in except for a pool over to the side that was full of piranha.

"So you're the guy Dr. D hired to help us with whatever plan he has?" a female voice asked breaking Danny out of his thoughts.

He spun around to see a woman. She was tall and slender wearing a black and green jumpsuit, with green tinted skin, green eyes, and a mane of long black hair.

"Depends is he the same Drew Lipsky I talked to on the phone?" Danny asked getting a nod from the woman.

The woman walked around Danny trying to get a good look at the teen. She stopped looking and said, "You know I was actually expecting someone older when Dr. D hired you."

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "Age is of no importance when it comes to someone in this business. All that matters is that you have the skills to complete the job."

The woman raised an eyebrow and grinned at Danny comeback.

"Well said," she said with a smirk holding out a hand, "The name is Shego."

Danny shook her hand and said, "I take it that you're the other guard Lipsky told me about."

Shego said, "The same."

A voice suddenly yelled, "SHEGO! Has our new help arrived yet?"

Shego rolled her eyes and said, "Yes Drakken he's in here now."

At that moment a man with light blue skin, black hair, a scar under one eye wearing a lab coat entered the room.

He looked at Danny for merely a second and said, "This is it? This is the help I paid for? It's just some scrawny little-"

Drakken was cut off when Danny vanished from sight, reappeared, slammed his fist into the doctor's chest knocking him into a wall, vanished again, reappeared holding a pair of curved, jagged scimitars that had what looked like faces on the bottom of the hilts, and held them in an X shape across Drakken's throat.

"You were saying?" Danny growled as he pressed his swords into the mad doctor's throat.

Drakken chuckled nervously and said, "Never mind."

Danny removed his swords and they vanished. To make travel easier Danny usually had his swords sealed away in side of him like they had been for most of his life. The only times he had them on his back was when he was in the heat of battle.

"How did you do that?" Shego asked with interest in her jade eyes.

Danny smirked and said, "Trade secret."

Shego huffed at the fact that she didn't get any information on the kid, but it was good see that he wasn't a pushover.

"So what exactly do you need help with?" Danny asked after Drakken got a hold of himself.

"Simple," Drakken said with an evil smile, "I need you and Shego to preoccupy one of my enemies so that I may blast her with this!"

He pulled out a switch and pressed a button. Out of the floor a large evil looking laser rose dramatically out of the floor. Danny raised an eyebrow and asked, "What does it do?"

Drakken was about to answer when Shego recognized a certain part of the object.

"Oh no!" the green skinned woman yelled, "You are not using that again! Remember the last time that happened?"

"I know Shego that is why I have averted putting the laser anywhere near the cable box," Drakken said with a proud smile.

Danny leaned over to Shego and asked, "What happened last time?"

Shego groaned and said, "Let's just say it was a very moopy day."

Danny raised an eyebrow at the strange term when the door was suddenly busted in.

In the door stood a boy and girl about fifteen or sixteen years of age. They both wore black long sleeve shirt and cargo pants. The girl had red hair and green eyes, while the boy had blonde hair, brown eyes, and freckles.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled, "And the sidekick whose name escapes me!"

The blonde groaned in frustration and said, "Seriously my name isn't that hard to remember."

Danny blinked and said, "Kim? As in Kim Possible."

The duo nodded.

"I'm working for an evil scientist aren't I?" Danny asked.

The duo nodded again.

Danny turned to Drakken and said, "I'm still getting paid."

Drakken laughed and said, "Too bad you aren't going to help me boy. Now I'll just have to blast you too!"

The mad doctor jumped behind the laser before Danny could react and pulled the trigger on the laser. As soon as he did a huge portal opened up right in front of the TV.

"Oh doodles not again!" Drakken yelled as he, the laser, and everyone in the room were all sucked into the portal.

Danny groaned in pain as he landed on his back. The blonde got up and cracked his neck.

"Okay," Danny said to no one in particular, "What the hell was that?"

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of some one screaming. He looked up to see that blonde guy falling out of the portal that he got sucked into. Danny reached out his arm and caught the guy.

"You okay man?" Danny asked.

Ron shook himself slightly and said, "I'll be fine. I can't believe this happened again."

Danny looked at the freckled boy again.

"A while ago me and Kim tried to stop Drakken fro getting that canister he had in that ray thing," Ron explained, "When he tried to blast us with it he sucked us into the cable TV. My guess is that he forgot to check to see if the laser was hooked up to the TV."

Danny stared at him and said, "We're in a TV show right now?"

Ron nodded.

The two then looked around to try and figure out where they were. They noticed that they were in some kind of bamboo forest.

Danny raised an eyebrow and said, "This place looks so familiar."

At that moment there was a huge explosion. The pair looked to the side see a pillar of smoke rising from the ground. The pair, against their better judgment, ran towards the smoke. The pair saw what looked like a palace and a dojo.

Down in the courtyard was a lone figure wearing black mesh armor and a mask. The black suited man was standing in front of an old man with royal robes most likely an emperor. Standing across from the black-clad warrior was a man in red samurai armor holding a flaming sword.

"Hmm," Danny said, "I thought this was a just a comic book. I didn't think that they would actually make it into a show."

Ron turned to Danny and said, "Dude we can't just let him die."

Danny smirked before Agni and Rudra appeared in his hands.

The pair then ran down the hill and burst through the door to the courtyard.

The red samurai spun on his heel and said, "So you have brought allies with you black ninja. You are full of surprises. Then again so am I!"

Suddenly ninjas in red costumes appeared drawing massive swords.

Danny grinned before brandishing his swords in a menacing fashion while Ron got in a kung fu stance.

**/static/**

Kim and Shego cried out as they landed on the ground. Rufus squeaked and landed on Kim's head.

"I can't believe this happened again," Kim groaned in annoyance as she dusted herself off.

Shego didn't say anything as she rose up and dusted herself off.

"So where the heck are we now?" Kim asked as she looked around.

The pair found themselves in an old style forest. Suddenly the sound of hooves hitting the ground. They spun around to see a medieval knight in armor riding a white horse. They turned around at the sound of a drawing sword to see a pirate.

Suddenly a voice yelled, **"Now back to Deadliest Warrior. Now we see who will last in a fight between Kim Possible, Shego, a knight, and a pirate."**

Shego groaned and said, "I really want to kill my employer."

With that the two got into stances awaiting the upcoming fight. While this was going on Rufus squeaked in terror and hid in one of the pockets in Kim's cargo pants.

**/static/**

Drakken cried out as he crashed to the ground and groaned in pain. He got up and looked around to see he was in some high tech lab.

There was a large snarl and Drakken turned around to see a giant towering black serpent like alien with a huge crest on its head. He heard the sound of large thudding and spun around to see a woman in a giant robot exo suit stomping toward the alien.

"Oh snap," was all Drakken got out as the two colossi were about to meet.

**/static/**

Danny parried a blow from one of the red ninja with Rudra and swung Agni forming a huge cut across his chest.

It had been like this for the past few minutes. For a bunch of comic book characters turn TV characters these guys were pretty predictable. Danny found himself surprised that Ron was actually a very accomplished fighter. The blonde was apparent using a very effective style of kung fu to beat down his enemies. What surprised the silver haired mercenary was that his style changed up every few minutes. One minute he would b rushing forward and crashing through a group of enemies. The next, if he was surrounded, he would start striking one before jumping back to another and repeating the process.

Soon most of the red ninja were gone. The red samurai narrowed his eyes behind his mask and growled, "Stop fooling around my minions! End this farce!"

The last remaining ninja charged.

"I'm really getting annoyed with this," Ron snarled. The blonde suddenly let off a dark green glow before pushing out both arms sending an energy wave at the attacking group. Just as the blast was about to make contact there was the sound of an elephant trumpeting and the image of one appeared right before it crashed into the group knocking them all in different directions.

Everyone stared in shock.

"That was cool," Danny said with an awed expression on his face.

"It was wasn't it?" Ron said as he panted slightly from the exertion.

The emperor behind the black ninja said, "Very impressive skills for two so young."

The black ninja could only nod in agreement.

The red samurai growled as he drew his sword with immediately caught on fire as it made contact with the open air.

"I must admit you are much more powerful then I thought" the samurai said, "but it is time to end this fight. I am the Crimson Sword of the Mountain. The Flaming Blade! I am the killer of the master of evil of these mountains. Slayer of nobles! The Fear of every village! I am The Crimson Samurai!"

Danny grinned at the man. The swords vanished from his hands. Then a long broadsword/claymore combination with a metal skull at the bottom of the blade with the mouth open in a silent scream with two bones coming out from the side acting as a pommel.

"Well then," Danny said, "Let me introduce myself. I am the phantom of the dead town. The silver ghost and the crimson devil! I am…Sparda!"

As soon as he said that name emerald, crimson and black energy coursed around him and the eyes on the skull on his sword flashed red as a dark scream echoed through the air.

Ron looked a little freaked out at the display of power, while the others looked shocked at the sight in front of him. If the Crimson Samurai was scared he didn't show it. Danny could sense the shock and slight fear from the red armored man.

Danny aimed the sword at the red armored man and charged at him. The armored man charged back and the pair met with a loud clang of metal.

While the two swordsmen fought there was a flash as Kim, Shego, Drakken, and Rufus landed in the show that they were in.

"Ron! Are you okay?" Kim asked as she ran to her sidekick's side.

Ron answered, "Yeah I'm fine K.P. By the way look at this guy go!"

Ron pointed to Danny who was still locking swords with the samurai.

"I though this was just a comic book," Kim said as she had seen a comic that portrayed the same characters in her younger siblings' room.

Ron nodded and said, "Apparently TV trash decided to make it into a TV show. Or Japan released it and we just now got it on some cable channel."Kim nodded then said, "Wait Drakken doesn't have broadband yet?"

Shego groaned and muttered, "He thinks that is a fad too."

The three were cut off when more of the red ninja guys showed up. They were about to converge on Danny while his back was turned.

Ron snarled and yelled, "Hey pick on someone your own size!"

The ninja turned to Ron and charged at him instead.

Kim smacked her forehead and was about to jump in and fight when she noticed Ron was shining a dark red. Ron narrowed his eyes at the oncoming ninja before roaring to the heavens. The red energy took the shape of a large gorilla. Ron then beat his chest with the ape copying his motions sending out large sonic waves that knocked the ninja off their feet and into the opposite wall.

Everyone present stared in shock of what the sidekick had just done.

"Wow," Shego said as she picked her jaw up off the floor, "Sidekick stepped up."

Kim could only nod dumbly as their brains had yet to come together. Drakken was just staring blindly while Rufus finally cheered and jumped inside of his master's pocket.

Everyone's attention was drawn back to the fight between Danny and the Crimson Samurai as a scream of agony reached their ears. Everyone saw a sword sticking out of the samurai's shoulder. The black ninja was standing next to Danny.

"This was your fight Sparda," the ninja said as he looked down at the fallen samurai, "You finish it."

Danny nodded at the black clad man and said, "You got it."

Danny closed his eyes and black energy spiraled around him. The ninja wisely backed away as he felt incredible power building up in the boy's body.

When Danny gathered enough power he yelled in some strange tongue, **"Thunders! Gammorah!"**

The black energy spiraled around Danny before flying up and slamming into the ground. Out from behind the Crimson Samurai came the head of a massive dragon that roared angrily gnashing its massive jaws. The samurai would have screamed had his lungs not been frozen in fear. He suddenly grabbed his sword and, in an attempt to save his hide, tried to stab Danny.

Apparently he thought that with Danny focusing his power into this monster he would be easy to strike down.

How wrong he was.

Danny caught the blade between his right middle and pointer finger before backhanding the man. The dragon opened its maw and caught the samurai in its mouth before it started chomping. Finally with one strong chomp he crushed the near dead Samurai in its mouth. After swallowing it roared and was drawn back into where it came from.

The black energy faded and Danny fell to his knees tired.

"Dude that was so awesome!" Ron yelled as he ran to his friend's side.

"Thanks," Danny said, "Too bad the wicked weaves take a lot of energy."

Kim ran up and helped Danny to his feet. As she did she faced Ron and asked, "Ron where did you learn that animal thing?"

Ron chuckled and said, "Well you know that foreign exchange thing where I was gone for most of the second years of high school?"

Kim nodded in response.

"Well, I ran into these guys. I got their attention and they taught me a bunch of fighting styles. I also learned my own which relies on a bunch of fighting styles based on animals. It turns out, thanks to MMP, I'm able to use my own Ki, as they call it, to form different animals that each has a different power."

Kim stared at Ron and asked, "Why didn't you use it before now?"

Ron shrugged and said, "Well everything has been going fine up until now. I haven't had a reason to use it on thugs or bad guys so far."Kim nodded in understanding.

The two were broken up when Shego cleared her throat and said, "I hate to break this up, but the last time this happened we almost destroyed reality remember?"

Drakken chuckled and said, "Do not worry Shego! This time I came prepared!"

Drakken pulled out a switch and hit the button. In a flash of bright light they were gone.

The black ninja looked at where they had been and said, "Those were some very strange warriors."

The emperor nodded and said, "Yes…strange…but powerful allies none the less."

**/static/**

Everyone appeared in a flash in Drakken's layer.

"See?" Drakken asked, "In case this happened again I installed a fail safe that would bring us to the real world."

Danny got in Drakken's face and growled, "You're paying me double for this."Drakken stared at the boy and asked, "Why?"

Danny crossed his arms and said, "Getting sucked into cable was not part of the job agreement. Now pay up!"

Drakken winced before going over to a safe, opening it, grabbing a lot of money out of it, and then running over to the boy.

"Here," he said, "Please don't hurt me."

Danny stuffed the money in his pocked and said, "Thanks."

Danny then turned to the others. He handed the three a card and said, "Here's my number. Call me if you need help on something. You (looks as Shego) can call me anytime."

Shego felt her face turn slightly green as she blushed.

With that Danny left.

"Well," Shego said, "Here's the stupid pan dimensional thing. I'm going to bed. That fight with the knight and the pirate really wore me out."

Drakken scoffed and said, "You think that's tiring try surviving a fight with a giant alien and a woman in a giant exo suit."

Ron looked at Kim and asked, "You fought a pirate and a knight?"

Kim shrugged and said, "Long story."

With that the two partners in crime stopping left.

**Cut! Okay let me clear up a few things. Ron is going to be one of Danny's future teammates. You'll see why after a few chapters. I didn't own anything in this chapter, so no claim to the shows. Also the shows they ended up in are based on real ones. Drakken was in the climax scene of Aliens where the main character fights the Queen alien. Kim, Shego, and Rufus, were in an episode of Deadliest Warrior which is on Spike, and yes there was an episode with a fight between a medieval knight and a pirate. The pirate won. Now then, the show that Ron and Danner were in was based of a villain shown in one of the Danny Phantom episodes. For those of you who don't know let me clarify. During the episode "Reality Trip" three nerds were turned into super villains by a gem. One of which was a samurai wearing red armor and wielding a flaming sword. This was my take on the comic book used for that character and turned into a show, so I don't think I have any dominion over that. Now then I revealed two of Ron's upgrades. All of Danny's future teammates will have three upgrades that come from shows. The animal thing came from Power Rangers Jungle Fury. The only reason why is because I ran out of ideas for him, and it was the only think I could fit. The other one come from Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple. Who else would be able to get Ron so skilled except for some of the best masters on earth? Well next chapter has another crossover and the return of a forgotten character. Guess who?.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This multi cross over contain three characters getting upgrades from three different games or shows. Danny will be crossed over with the games Devil May Cry, Bayonetta, and the anime Bleach. Danny will eventually form a team with 2 others. Both of which you will recognize. I own none of them.**

Chapter 4:Little Lost Girl

**Somewhere in Dakota…**

It was a quiet night in Dakota. The moon shone down on the town as people slept in their beds.

Above the city however that was different story.

Flying in the air was a sixteen year old African American boy with black dreadlocks. He wore a black shirt with a gold lighting bolt in a circle emblazoned on the chest. He wore loose long jean and a pair of boots. He wore a pair of white and blue gloves on his hands and a blue and black open jacket over his shirt. On his face he wore a white eye mask with a pair of sun glasses above his eyes in case he needed them. He was standing on a circle shaped plate of metal that was generating electricity.

Next to him was a Caucasian boy wearing a green shirt and long pants with a pair of skates that had small jets on them allowing him to fly. On his back was a very complex looking back pack. On his head he wore a white helmet that had a pair of green glasses over his eyes and a completely green visor covering his face.

"Hey Static," the Caucasian boy said, "it doesn't look like anyone of the usual are out tonight. Or anyone for that matter."

The now identified Static said, "Yeah. Looks like we'll be able to call it in early. Good thing too. I really need the extra sleep."

Just as they were about to head to their respective homes when the tech savvy boy's backpack started to beep.

"What's up Gear?" Static asked as the started to hover.

"Backpack is picking up multiple energy discharges coming from nearby," the now identified Gear answered, "From what the readings say…lasers…powerful ones."

Static gained a serious look and the two sped off toward the disturbance. After a few minutes of flying they found the source, which made them sick to their stomachs.

A trio of guy sin fancy white suits were currently firing a lot of lasers a little girl no older that eight.

Electricity sparked of Static's hands and Gear had his hands clenched into fists so tight his knuckles cracked.

"Hey!" Static yelled, "Pick on someone your own size!"

The trio spun around just in time to take an electric blast and a concussion grenade. Two of them were knocked off their feet.

The final member glared at two teen heroes and said, "You are currently interfering with government business. Don't interfere."

Static scoffed and said, "If the government makes it okay to attack little kids, then I don't any part of this country."

The so-called government agent fired a shot from his weapon which resembled a bazooka. Static quickly threw up a shield that blocked the attack while Gear flew in and threw another grenade that knocked the man to the ground.

With their work done the two heroes of Dakota flew down to the girl who was currently hiding in a nearby playground set.

"It's okay," Static said, "They're gone."

The girl whispered, "How do I know you aren't with them?"

Static chuckled and said, "Kid…do we look like a bunch of white obsessed weirdoes?"

The girl giggled at the joke. Then slowly she came out. She was pretty short for her age wearing a pair of jeans, red sneakers, a black sweatshirt, and a red hat. She had black hair done up in a pony tail, and had the biggest pair of blue eyes either of them had ever seen.

"Why were they after you?" Static asked.

The girl shifted a little uncomfortably.

"You know what?" Static said, "We can figure that out later. Right now we better get you someplace safe. And I think I know where."

Static's disk flew over to him. He jumped on and motioned for the girl to follow him. She hesitantly jumped up and clung to the teen heroes leg.

"What's your name kid?" Static asked as they started to lift off the ground.

"Danielle," the girl answered.

The pair then flew off with their little friend. Unknown to them one of the agents from earlier threw a pair of small devices that stuck to Static's coat and to Gear's pant leg.

After a few minutes of flying the pair of heroes and their little friends arrived at a house. Static knocked on the door and rang the doorbell a few times after a few minutes a female voice could be heard from the other side of the door. It didn't sound happy.

"Okay what is the big idea waking us up at 11 pm?" the voice said before the door was thrown open.

On the other side of the door was an African American teenager with brown hair about Static and Gear's ages. He had an angry expression on her face and was wearing a pair of girl pajamas.

"Hey Shanice," Static said.

"Static…not that I'm not happy to see you," Shanice said, "but what are doing waking me and my parents up in the middle of the night?"

Static started to get nervous and said, "Well the thing is we kind of have a problem you could help us with."

Shanice yawned and asked, "What would that be?"

Gear answered, "This."

He pointed downward to Danielle who was looking up nervously at Shanice who was looking at her with a look of shock on her face.

"Hi," the girl said shyly.

Shanice's demeanor changed almost instantly. She squealed happily as she scooped the girl up in her arms and started snuggling her to death.

"She's so cute," Shanice said with a giggle, "Where did you find her?"

Static deadpanned, "Being shot at by a bunch of guys in the park."

Shanice's demeanor went back to the angry one it was earlier with a little bit of sadness. She knew what it felt like to hunted by someone, but to do such a thing to a little girl? It was just sickening and sad.

"The guys who were attacking her said they were part of the government," Gear said, "Since you've had experience with that we figured this would be the safest place for her."

Shanice looked down at the girl, who, somehow, managed to fall asleep during this whole thing and nodded.

"Good," Static said, "We'll come by tomorrow to see if we can find some answers."

With that the two sped off just as Shanice's parents came down from upstairs.

"Who was at the door at this time of night?" her mother asked.

Shanice told her parents of what Gear and Static had told her. Needless to say they were pretty angry themselves. When she showed her parents the girl her mother had to resist the urge to glomp the sleeping girl. After getting approval from her father Shanice set Danielle down on the couch and set her on a spare pillow and gave her a spare blanket. With that done they returned to bed.

**Meanwhile…**

The three agent had finally regained consciousness and were approaching a warehouse in a seemingly normal car. As soon as they arrived they got off and walked into the abandoned building.

They approached the back wall and pressed in a hidden button. A door to an elevator opened up and the three stepped inside. As they rode the elevator downward tacky elevator music hit their ears. There was a ding and the exited the elevator.

They entered a room full of machinery and weapons. On the other side of the room was a bunch of containment cells that held unknown captives. They approached a man who was standing in front of a large computer wearing the same suit they were. In front of him sat a bunch of other men and women dressed like them messing with computers.

"I see you failed to capture the target," the man said without even turning around to face them.

"Unfortunately sir," the first agent said, "The target had help from the local heroes Static Shock and Gear."

The man turned around revealing he had large moustache and a jagged scar on his face.

"I thought you said you could handle it," the man growled with a disappointed look on his face.

"It isn't a complete loss," the second agent said, "We managed to attack tracking devices on the two heroes before they got away."

The leader looked down at the three agents before saying, "What are their current locations then?"

The third agent said, "We tracked them both down to the same area before they split up. Either one of them has the girl, or she could be with another member of their so-called team."

The leader looked at them and said, "Well…it looks like you two aren't the failures that you were back in Amity Park. Send out three teams to capture the girl in the morning. Let her feel safe while it lasts."

**The next morning…**

Danielle woke up to a the smell of something delicious. She rose up from the couch she was sleeping on to see Shanice's mother making some pancakes.

"Glad to see you're awake sweetie," she said smiling warmly.

Danielle smiled back and said, "Glad to be awake. Where am I exactly?"

Shanice's old man came in and said, "You don't remember? Static and Gear came over and dropped you off."

Danielle was about to say something when her stomach let out a cry indicating her hunger.

"Looks like someone is hungry," Shanice's mother said, "Perfect timing too…I just finished making breakfast."

The older woman walked over to the staircase and yelled, "Shanice! Get down her it's time for breakfast!"

Shanice's tired voice yelled, "Come on mom! It's Saturday!"

The older woman responded, "I've made chocolate chip pancakes!"

Almost instantly the sound of feet hitting the floor and running could be heard. There was sudden gust of wind and Shanice was at the table with a fork in one hand and a knife in the other with a crazed look on her face.

"Wow," Danielle said, "and I thought I could be crazy with food."

Danielle sat at the table next to Shanice. What happened next shocked the family in front of her. Almost as soon as she had some food on her plate she wolfed it all down. As they went deeper into the meal she ate enough food for someone twice her size.

"Dang girl," Shanice said, "When was the last time you ate? Christmas?"

Danielle shrugged slightly as she took the last bite of her food.

After finishing what was left of the food they all put the dishes in the dishwasher and put what small amount was leftover in the fridge.

"So I might as well ask," Shanice said as she and Danielle sat down in front of the TV, "What were you doing at night all alone. You a runaway?"

The young girl looked a little nervous and said, "You might say that. My dad, and I use the term very lightly, was a jerk, so I ran away."

The parents were nearby listening to the conversation.

"He couldn't have been that bad," Shanice said thinking Danielle was exaggerating a bit.

"He called me a mistake," Danielle said looking upset slightly.

That put Shanice in a shocked state and her parents look angry.

Shanice put an arm around Danielle and said, "It's okay. I agree with the being a jerk thing. There is one thing I don't get though. Why were a bunch of so-called government agents after you?"

Danielle looked a little nervous, but sighed. She was about to make up something when-

BOOM!

Shanice, Danielle, and Shanice's parents were blown backwards by a huge explosions. The parents were out cold, but Shanice and Danielle were still up. Outside was what looked like a large black and white hover craft with a bunch of guys in black and white fancy armor.

"This is Alpha Unit," one of the men said, "We have the target in sight along with three civilians. Orders are to capture all involved."

Shanice glared at the men and yelled, "Danielle stay back."

One of the armored men charged and threw a punch. Shanice dodged the attack and unleashed a powerful right cross that cracked the man's helmet. A few of the other men started shooting lasers from gauntlets on their wrists. Shanice expertly dodged and leaped over the blasts like an expert gymnast before she came down with a powerful heel kick on one before jumping off and slamming her fist into his mask cracking and knocking him down.

"We have a Bang Baby on our hands," the leader said, "Launch containment measures."

The leader took out a large weapon before firing. Instead of a blast or a missile it fired large mettle cuff like objects that wrapped around her ankles and wrists before spreading and veering her entire body save for her head.

"Bang Baby captured," the agent said, "Pursuing primary target."

Danielle had been hiding under the couch in an attempt to hide. The sound of the their boots sounded like thunderclaps to her. The little girl covered her face to see if it could hide her scared breathing.

Everything went quiet.

Then the couch was flipped over and the little girl was exposed.

"Give up you ghost brat," the agent who found her said, "There's no use trying to run."

Danielle glared at the man before she fired a pair of energy rays from her eyes. The man was thrown backwards and landed in a heap. Danielle stood up and a pair of white rings appeared at her midsection before traveling in different directions. In her place was a girl in a black and white long sleeve shirt that exposed her midriff and a pair of baggy black and white pants with white boots. Her hair was silver, covered one of her eyes, and had a ponytail.

"It's her!" an agent yelled, "Capture her now!"

The agents opened fire on the girl. Danielle threw up a green energy shield before flying up and firing a lot of energy blasts. A few of the agents were knocked over. Danielle then threw out a pair of kicks that sent out energy waves knocking more of them down. Danielle spun around when she heard the sound of a weapon powering up. She saw another agent fire a projectile that looked a lot like a belt. the girl threw up a shield, but, to her horror, it went right through the shield and wrapped around her waist. She cried out in pain as electricity tore through her. Finally, she blacked out from the pain and fell to the ground out cold.

Shanice was looking on in shock at what she had just seen. Just as she tried to break out of her bonds she was rolled over on her back and hit in the face with the butt of a rifle that another agent had.

The same thing, more or less, was happening in two other houses. The people living there were taken, put in some weird containment cells on a black and white hovercraft, and sped off.

As soon as Danielle lost consciousness she flet something tug at the back of her mind.

'_Danny…help me.'_

**Meanwhile in Europe…**

Danny was sitting in his room playing Resistance 3 which Trish had given him as a present when she came to join the business. He just finished off a Golem when he felt a spasm of pain run through him. He grit his teeth and then cried out gaining the attention of all the people in the place.

"What's up kid?" Nero said as he entered the room.

Danny groaned slightly and said, "I think we have a family issue."

The silver haired man looked confused before getting the others.

"What's going on kiddo?" Trish asked as she sat down in the bar.

"I think my last remaining family members might be in trouble," Danny said.

This generally confused everyone in the room.

"Danny," Rodin said, "I hate to remind you of this, but you entire family is dead. Are you talking about one of the Fentons?"

Danny shook his head and said, "It's a long story."

Lady sat down and said, "We got time."

Danny nodded and said, "It started some time before the fight with Pariah Dark. Vlad in his fruit loop state of mind thought to clone me to gain the perfect half-ghost son."

The others looked at each other with incredulous expressions.

"That's what I thought. Anyway he couldn't get a good clone so he tried to lure me into a trap to get a sample of my mid-morph, or the state I'm in when I could transform into a ghost. He sent one of his clones, a younger female version of me named Danielle. Out of all the clones that were made she survived. After we beat the cheese head psycho she flew off dramatically into the sunset."

Kyrie looked surprised and asked, "What happened next?"

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "She came back. She was unstable at the time. Vlad captured her again and tried to let her break down so he could examine her. Luckily I managed to stabilize her, and we beat Vlad yet again."

Rodin interrupted, "Let me guess. She flew off dramatically into the sunset again."

Danny nodded.

"Kids these days," Lady said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway," Danny said, "she is technically my little sister. I felt something a few minutes ago. It was as if I could sense her pain."

Rodin rubbed his chin and said, "I could be you two possess a link. You know like some twins feel a connection. That could be the case with you two."

Danny nodded in understanding.

"Do you have any idea where she might have been?" Nero asked as he got up.

"I can feel her still," Danny said, "but all I get are images of…Dakota. I know it doesn't narrow things down very well, but it's better than nothing."

Rodin held out a hand and a black and red portal appeared on the floor.

"Kid," Rodin said, "We're going with you on this one. I don't like the sound of this at all."

Danny nodded in understanding. With that the group of hunters entered the portal.

As they exited Danny looked around and saw that they were on top of a building. Danny looked out at he city. He closed his eyes and felt his energy expand slightly. He could sense her, she was fait as if she was just clinging onto consciousness.

"This way," Danny said as he floated upwards and flew off.

Four motorcycles appeared in a flash of red and black. The remaining fighters got up and drove off the side of the building. They met the ground with a loud crash. Everyone in the street stared in shock at the four craters in front of them. A few seconds later the sounds of revving engines could be heard and the four cyclists shot out of the craters and shot down the road.

A little kid who was watching said, "Mommy can I get a bike like that?"

The mother looked a little frantic and responded, "When you're older sweetie."

**Meanwhile…**

Shanice was thrown into a large cell with glowing green lights on the top. The metal bands that had been holding her let go. She glared at her captors before charging and slamming her fist into the glass.

"Forget it kid," the agent said, "The glass is reinforced with steel. You couldn't break this even if you tried."

Shanice glared at the man before crossing her arms and huffing. Her angry look changed to a shocked one when a few more guards came in carrying a bunch of people with them.

"Vergil! Richie!" she yelled out as the two were thrown into holding cells along with a few other people.

"Oh my head," Vergil groaned, "What happened?"

A familiar voice said, "We got captured squirt. What else could have happened?"

Vergil and Richie turned to see a man with a gray vest, long baggy jeans, and sneakers. What stood out about him was he was completely black….shadow black. The only thing visible on his face were his eyes, which were completely white.

"Ebon," Vergil said shocked.

Ebon chuckled and said, "So you know me? Not surprised.""What are you doing here?" Richie asked, "And how do you have powers? I thought all the Bang Babies were cured."

Ebon looked at the blonde and said, "Apparently the cure wasn't a permanent one. It only stopped our powers for a few weeks. Guess its back to the drawing board for the egg heads."

Vergil then asked, "Why don't you use your powers to escape then."

Ebon pointed upwards and said, "See those lights? They cancel out our powers."

The new arrivals looked upset when they noticed that Ebon said "our powers". They all looked around and saw a large man with purple skin, a latina girl in purple with a crop of red hair, and a whole lot of other known bang babies.

"What's going on here?" Vergil's apparent father asked.

"Since you asked," the agent said, "the three families here are charged with aiding and embedding an enemy to the government."

Vergil scoffed and said, "How is an eight year old girl a threat?"

Ebon, who was listening, yelled, "Wait…a little girl? What's wrong with you fools!"

The agent yelled, "Shut up freak! She's a mistake of nature. A human/ghost hybrid. We're taking her in for experimentation."

Shanice snarled and yelled, "You lay one hand on her and I'll shove a crowbar down your throat!"

An African American girl in a white shirt and jeans with her hair in buns yelled, "You go girl!"

The man scoffed and said, "I'd like to see you try freak."

Vergil said, "Hold up. They don't have anything to do with ghosts. What are they doing here. In fact why are we here anyway?"

The agent smirked and said, "They're powers are very effective in combat. The hand to hand concepts alone were enough initiative."Richie caught on and said, "You're going to recreate their powers in your soldiers to make them stronger."

The man smirked and said, "The world won't miss a few freak shows and criminals. As for why you're here…aiding and embedding a fugitive."

One of the agents grabbed Danielle and slapped a collar on her. Just as she was about to use her powers a volt of electricity shot through her. The others looked on horrified.

"You're powers won't work here twerp," the man said, "Now then. Let's see what makes you tick."

He pulled the girl out of her cell and was dragging her across the room when an alarm went off.

"Warning! Warning! Large spike of ecto-energy in facility! Multiple intruders detected in east wing! All agents intercept!"

Danielle grinned and whispered, "Danny."

**In the east wing…**

Danny was dodging blast after blast. He ripped out his guns and fired destroying the lasers that were protruding. Danny was able to track his little sister to the warehouse where it was a simple matter of phasing through the floor. Unfortunately, the ecto-sensors in the building picked them up.

Rodin was deflecting blasts with his own two hands before tore one of the lasers out of the ground and threw it at another destroying them both.

Lady was just dodging shots before launching a missile from Kalina Ann, her bazooka.

Nero and Trish were deflecting blasts using their swords. Trish had gotten a new black and gold broadsword from Rodin since Danny had Sparda now. When they finally got close enough the both slashed through the cannons with minimal difficulty. Nero then used his arm called Devil Bringer to grab another cannon as it came out before ripping it out of the wall and slamming it into another.

"That was relatively easy," Danny said, "Now let's go crack some skulls."

The group charged forward and were intercepted by a group of GIW agents. Danny materialized Agni and Rudra before he started swinging. Cries of pain filled the room air as the twin serrated blades slashed through the agents.

Rodin was simply a human battering ram as he simply charged and started swinging his deadly fists breaking multiple bones.

Nero was making use of Devil Bringer and ripped the agents from the spot and slashed at them with Red Queen. At times he even cut a few down with Yamato.

Trish was slicing through agents left and right with her sword and made a few hard punches in kicks to help knock them down and out.

After a few minutes of fighting they burst through to the control room.

Once inside they were greeted to the sight of a bunch of robot soldiers.

"Oh you have got to be kidding," Danny said.

The bots fired lasers making Danny and his team dodge.

"Are these guys so cowardly they have to fight kids and use robots to do it?" Nero asked as he grabbed the fuel injector on Red Queen and charged.

He revved the sword causing what looked like fuel to splash against the bot's chest. When the sword made contact a spark ignited the gas and there was an explosion that destroyed the bot.

Lady was just shooting with her bazooka left and right.

Rodin was grappling with one of the robots before he pushed it away and smashed it with his fists. He was then tackled by another one.

There was a stand still before the bot was thrown up and away.

Rodin growled and said, "The next time you do that make sure that the attack actually kills me. Now…GO!"

The power behind the man's voice knocked the bots off their feet and blew them apart.

Trish was making use of Luce and Ombra to take out some of the bots. When they got too close she got in personal before slicing her target to pieces.

Danny smashed another bot before saying, "Okay this has gone on long enough. Round them up guys! I got an idea."

The group rounded the bots up before Danny yelled out, "Move it people!"

The three fighter jumped away as Danny called out his attack.

"**Crawler!"**

Danny stabbed Agni and Rudra into the ground before swinging them upwards sending out a huge carpet of flames.

An unseen voice yelled, **"Die!"**

Another yelled, **"Oh yeah!"**

The mechs were instantly melted down to piles of steaming steel.

Danny twirled his swords before placing them on his back.

"Nice one kid," Rodin said with a smirk.

Danny nodded in thanks. With that the four got on the move.

In the containment room the fight was project on a holographic screen.

The captive bang babies were cheering.

"Looks like you aren't going to get away with this after all," Richie stated matter-of-factly.

The man chuckled and said, "Don't be too sure."

The man pressed a button and said, "Doctor we're going to have to speed up the process. It's time out little project got a field test."

A nervous voice on the other end said, "But sir Chimera 1 isn't completely stable. We haven't even tried a simple simulation fight much less a real one."

The man yelled, "Do it!"

The voice reluctantly said, "Yes…sir."

The man released the button before smirking.

**Back with the hunters…**

Danny and his friends ran through the corridors before bashing down one final door. This one happened to be the containment center.

"Danny!" Danielle cried from her cell.

Danny rushed over to the cell before finding the control switch before throwing it. The cell doors flew open. As soon as they did the captives got out. Danielle jumped onto Danny and hugged him tight around the neck.

"Danielle," Danny chocked, "Though I am happy to see you…your affection is crushing my windpipe."

The girl giggled embarrassed and got off.

"Aw cute," Trish giggle as she ruffled Danielle's hair.

"Listen man," Ebon said getting Danny's attention, "Thanks for saving our hides, but we got bigger problems. The head nut job here said something about an experiment coming around."

Danny raised an eyebrow at them man before seeing some of the others around him and said, "I'll be freaked out later. Now lets get out of here before something else tries to kill us."

With that the hunters, bang babies, and civilians made a for the exit. As they did a loud thooming started to make itself known.

The noise grew louder and louder until a huge monstrosity smashed through the wall to the far right.

It was a huge humanoid shaped beast. It was a behemoth with pale gray skin, huge muscles, and large red eyes. It's mouth was full of sharp teeth. On it's back it had an assortment of metal machinery. It glared balefully at the humans and meta-humans present.

Danny glared at the monster and said, "Rodin get them out of here. I'll hold off long tall and ugly."

Rodin looked at Danny and said, "Are you crazy kid?"

Danielle looked at Danny and asked, "You aren't really going to fight that thing are you?"

Danny answered, "If it is something made by these guys then it can't be that tough."

Danielle looked nervous before nodding though she was still a little nervous.

Rodin snapped his fingers and they were all gone in quick mist of red and black.

Danny smirked as he face the behemoth.

"Okay big man," Danny said as he twirled Agni and Rudra, "Let's rock baby!"

Chimera charged before slamming his fist into the spot where Danny had been a moment ago. Danny ran up the behemoth's arm and delivered a powerful kick to it's face. The monster stumbled a bit before throwing out another arm just before the impact Danny went intangible causing the blast to go right through him.

Chimera snarled before let out a loud scream that sent sonic waves at the silver haired boy. Danny didn't expect that and was knocked away.

Danny hit the ground rolling before stopping himself and firing a blast of energy from his eyes. The attack would have made contact if the behemoth hadn't dodged.

"So you're faster than you look," Danny said.

He charged again sending out another kick. This time the beast braced itself and took the shot before flexing it's muscles knocking Danny back.

"And a fast learner," Danny said as he shook his leg.

Danny was then grabbed by the monster. The tech on it's back flashed green and Danny was electrocuted. His scream of pain was cut off when the behemoth threw him like a softball into a wall.

Danny groaned, "Okay. The geeks in white finally made something effective."

Danny was cut off when the monster shot a huge jet of flames. Danny formed a shield protecting himself. Danny then jumped up and swung Rudra sending a gust of razor sharp wind. The spiraling blades tore through the monster's side as dark red blood dripped from the wound.

The monster looked infuriated and roared even angrier than before.

It shot another blast of flames. Danny formed another shield. This time through a speaker formed in the behemoth's chest and it fired a powerful sonic blast. The waves reverberated off Danny's shield and made him fall to the ground clutching his now bleeding ears.

Danny was brought out of that pain when he was kicked hard in the stomach by the behemoth and sent flying into a wall.

Danny groaned in pain. He got up slowly and glared at the monster.

"**Master," **Rudra said in his head, **"Are you all right?"**

Danny thought,_ 'No I'm not. This thing is much more powerful than it looks. Where did it get all these powers?"_

Agni answered, **"Maybe it took the powers from some of those teens. It would make sense."**

Danny growled as he got up. He glared at the monster with eyes of white hot fire. Agni and Rudra started to glow.**"Yes that's it master!" **Agni yelled, **"Use our true power!"**

Danny threw back his head and roared as the red glow spread over him. There was a gust of wind and fire that made the behemoth cover it's eyes. When it looked again it's small brain could just barely identify what it saw.

In Danny's place was a creature. It had a red body with black streaks and red spikes coming off the calves thighs, and on it's back. On the side where Agni was held the black streaks had red dots in them and on the side where Rudra was held there were blue dots. Agni was on fire while Rudra had gusts of wind on it. It's hands were black and bony with the forearms being gray. On it's shoulders it had a high crest like object on both. The creature's face was black with a mouth of sharp teeth and red eyes. On it's head was what looked like a helmet that was sleeked back in large pointed sections. This was Agni and Rudra's Devil Trigger.

The behemoth growled before charging at it's new opponent with it's arms ablaze.

The creature crossed the swords in an X pattern in front of him and growled, **"Crossed Swords."**

The smaller creature moved forward and swung it's weapons. The two stood at a stand still for a moment before the behemoth's arm fell tot eh ground as it screamed in pain.

The monster that was Danny spun around and growled, **"Million Slash!"**

Danny charged and started swinging his swords. The behemoth screamed in agony as the blades tore through his flesh and cut through it. Agni and Rudra were shouting and laughing loudly. The attacking Danny grew annoyed with the two and roared, **"Silence!"**

As he did he swung the two blades sending a wave of wind and fire outwards and slicing the monstrosity in two. The two halves fell to the ground.

Danny panted before reverting back to his normal state. He then floated upwards and up through the ground.

He found Danielle and his friends waiting for him.

Danny smiled at them before he collapsed.

Danielle started to freak when Rodin said, "Easy there kiddo. He's just tired. Let's get him home so he can rest."

With that the group picked up Danny and left. Before they left though Rodin focused his power into his fist and slammed it down on the ground. The impact shook the ground and caused the hidden facility to collapse on itself.

With his work done Rodin created a portal and took them home.

**Meanwhile a few miles away…**

The leader of the GIW base sat watching a video of the fight between Danny and Chimera 1. He was shocked when he saw Danny transform and his creation get destroyed.

"Hmmm," the man said, "It looks like we've underestimated our enemy."

He turned to his right to see a bunch of vials marked Ebon, Hotstreak, Puff, and others.

"Maybe next time," he muttered as he turned back to the video which was frozen on the image of Danny's Devil Trigger form.

**Cut! Okay this is something I thought off. What if some scientist guys tried to use the meta-humans to create a super meta-human. I got inspired by the Static enemy Leech and the game X-men destiny where…you know for those of you who haven't played the game I won't ruin it. If you want to ruin it then look it up on the internet. Okay so the Guys in White aren't just after ghosts now. Who else will they capture in their insane campaign to capture ghosts? How will Danielle take knowing of her original's heritage? Will she get weapons? When will I update this story again? In order: you'll figure it out, you'll figure it out, yes, and I don't really know. Okay goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This multi cross over contain three characters getting upgrades from three different games or shows. Danny will be crossed over with the games Devil May Cry, Bayonetta, and the anime Bleach. Danny will eventually form a team with 2 others. Both of which you will recognize. I own none of them.**

Chapter 5: First Encounter

It had been about two months since Danny had rescued his clone from the GIW as well as saving a bunch of met humans from their clutches. As soon as they brought Danielle back The Gates of Hell, Rodin's bar, Kyrie immediately grabbed the little girl and started cuddling her. Danielle probably would have suffocated if she hadn't turned intangible.

Danny then had to explain to Danielle about their heritage. As soon as Danny finished Danielle did the only thing a person younger than 10 would do after absorbing such info. She promptly fell to the ground unconscious. Luckily Rodin was able to foresee this and threw a few pillows under her.

After waking up Danielle was then asked to give a drop of blood for a test to see if she had Sparda blood in her veins. The young girl was a little uncomfortable with it but she finally did. Upon examination Rodin was shocked at what he saw. Not only did she have Danny's DNA, but she had the DNA of two females: Sam Manson and Ember McLain. After a closer examination Rodin found out, through some very extensive research, that Vlad, during the cloning process, had used the DNA of Sam to stabilize Danielle's human half and Ember's DNA to stabilize her ghost half.

Upon realizing that Danielle had Danny's DNA as well as another girl's DNA Danny was in complete and utter shock. It took him a few minutes to accept that his little clone had not only his DNA, but the DNA of other people. Danielle however took it a different. She almost immediately jumped on Danny squealing "Daddy".

After the moment wore down Rodin started working on her powers, the ones she gained from the family. After the same energy shift that gave Danny his current appearance Danielle changed as well. Unlike Danny her hair didn't turn silver, but black as night and her eyes changed to blue green just like Danny's eyes. She also kept her transformation human and, as she now called it, witch form.

Danielle changed her outfit to a black and white suit like Bayonetta wore only with a gold crescent moon shape on her left shoulder and DP symbol on her right. She also had a small cape on it for a little fun. She also had a dark green ribbon in her hair much like her "grandma" had.

After the transformation deal they started to train. While Danielle didn't get Dante's powers she did gain Bayonetta's abilities. Jeanne quickly took up the role of teacher. Danielle quickly learned the Beast Within ability that the Umbran Witches were known for. Due to her young age and size, however, her animal forms weren't exactly scary as she just turned into a baby version, much to her embarrassment. Though not very intimidating it did prove great for disguises. She also quickly grasped the art of wicked weaves. Danny was proud at his "daughter's" progress.

Meanwhile Danny was training with his weapons and in his Umbran powers as well. He had gotten the shape shifting powers down as well being able to transform into a black and white tiger, a crow, and a silver wolf.

After a month of training Rodin figured it was time for Danielle to get some weapons of her own. The old weapon maker took out a stack of golden records. He said that they were called L.P. disks. They were records that held the crystalline voices of angels and were able to draw even the strongest of monsters in the Inferno to their call just so they could stop the noise.

Rodin took the disks with him as he jumped into a large black and red portal that appeared behind him. A while later the man came back completely and utterly exhausted. Danny and Danielle were worried when this happened, but Rodin told him that doing this always was tiring for him.

When the man rose up he revealed four new weapons for Danielle.

The first was the Scarlet Twins. They were a pair of crimson daggers that had a black floral patter on the blades as well as small points on the hilts acting as guards. The small blades were able to burst into flames as they contained small amounts of hellfire allowing them to burn through almost anything including tough metals.

The second was a staff called Azure Lotus. The weapon was a staff that was dark blue with a black handle in the middle. The blue part of the staff was also very cold and frosty making it looked like a large staff version of Cerberus. Rodin told them that the staff had been drenched in the blood of an ice golem making it the coldest substance on earth rivaling Cerberus in its ice powers.

The third was the Storm Cutter. This one was a fan that had a black metal body and the middle of it was made up of multiple blades each of which had a green wind design on them. The part that held the blades together in a fan position resembled a gold crescent moon with the covered part being black. It also had an ornament at the bottom that was actually attached to a wire meaning it was good for midrange combat. Rodin said that the blades were made from the feathers of a Thunderbird giving power of wind and lightning.

The final weapon was called the Lizard Queen. It was a small jade katana made for Danielle's size. As the name said it had a long jade colored blade. The handle had a small cyan dragon curled around the handle with the tail coming down the handle to act as a hand guard. Rodin said that the blade was carved from the scales of a serpent making it unbreakable and having a poisonous effect on the target.

Danielle was thrilled that she was finally nearing the same league of her daddy.

Danny was proud that his daughter had come so far.

At the time Danny was sitting down at a table playing Trish in chess again. Danielle was watching intently as her father made a move.

Trish took her knight and placed it in front of Danny's king and said, "Checkmate."

Danny snapped his fingers in frustration.

Danny was about tot call out for a rematch when the phone rang.

Danny picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

On the other end a voice asked, "Am I talking to a Mr. Sparda?"

Danny asked, "Did my dad owe you money?"

The voice on the other end answered, "No?"

Danny said, "Yes you are. How can I help you?"

The person on the other end said, "Uh…listen I hear you are the one to talk to about certain issues involving incidences of a strange nature?"

Danny nodded and said, "You heard right."

The man on the other end sighed and said, "Thank goodness. Listen I need you to come down here immediately. There is something I need you to take care off very quickly."

Danny nodded and said, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Danny checked the address and wrote it down before he hung up the phone.

"You got a job daddy?" Danielle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep," Danny answered.

"Can I come with you?" the little girl asked pouting, "I want to see the family business. Please?"Danny would have said no, but when he turned to her she gave him the dreaded big sad eyes move. Danny, however, managed to stay strong and declined.

"Well," Danielle said, "At least bring me back a souvenir."

Danny nodded and said, "I'll see what I can do."

Rodin waved his hand and opened up a portal to where the location was. The only way Rodin was able to do so was because he had caller ID that gave him the exact location of the call.

Danny waved goodbye to his little girl and entered the portal.

When he walked out they found themselves on the outskirts of a small town. As the pair walked through the village they noticed that it was not one of those big towns, but more of a town that you would normally visit during the tourist season. From what they could tell it was the tourist season. There were stands selling t-shirts, candy, and some really cheap toys.

Danny and his little girl then headed to the building. As they walked Danny found himself on the receiving end of surprised looks probably due to the fact that they were out of town. He heard some of the teenage girls giggling about the cute new stranger in town. Danny also noticed that they were suspicious murmurs around him. Some people looked at him suspiciously and they also kept their distances.

Danny arrived at the building which was actually city hall. Danny and his daughter entered the building and approached the secretary.

"Excuse me," Danny said.

The woman looked up from her computer.

"How may I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Danny answered, "I got a call from someone in this building earlier today. Do you know where I can find him?"

The woman typed something into her computer and said, "Yes. He is down the hall, third door on the left. You can't miss it."

Danny nodded and walked down the hall.

When Danny got to the door he saw a plaque on the front that read, "Mayor's Office." Danny entered a large office with a desk near the middle of the room right next to a window. At said desk sat a man in a black business suit and red tie, a gray, well trimmed beard, and no hair with round framed glasses.

"Excuse me," Danny said gaining the man's attention, "You called me a little bit ago to discuss a job?"

The man cleared his throat and answered, "Forgive me if I stare, but I thought you would be older."

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "I've heard that before sir. You must be thinking of my dad Dante. Now what is it you called about?"

The mayor cleared his throat and said, "Yes well you see there is a bit of a crisis going on around our little town. You see a few weeks ago people started disappearing up in the woods, most of them being children who had gone up in the woods to "hang out" as people call it. We searched for a few days and found them. Sadly…they weren't all in one piece if you get my meaning."

The may or reached into his desk and pulled out a file. He opened the file to show some pictures. Danny visibly cringed at the sight of what looked like multiple mutilated bodies. Most of the bodies had chunks ripped out while other's looked like they had been snapped in two by something really sharp. All in all it was gruesome.

"Well upon examinations of the bodies we found that the victims," the mayor continued, "We found that the wounds found on them matched that of insects."

Danny raised an eyebrow and asked, "Since when do insects get big enough to do this to someone?"

The mayor shook his head and said, "I wish I could tell you my young friend, but that is not the worst of it. A few days ago a few people were gathering out there for a party since the murders didn't occur for some time. They were found the following morning in the same condition."

Danny raised an eyebrow and asked, "So you want me to find out about these killings right?"

The mayor nodded and answered "Yes. You see the tourist industry is what keeps this town alive. The thing is the big carnival that we hold every year. Tonight is when it starts. I tried to get the city council to postpone the carnival until this whole thing was over, but they stood firm. I will not have my townspeople endangered just for the sake of some extra money. I will pay you in full upon evidence that the perpetrators are taken care of. Understood?"

Danny held out his hand and said, "You have my word sir."

The two shook hands.

The may then took out a map with a large red X marked on it.

"This is where the kids first disappeared," the mayor explained, "If there is anything that could point to the perpetrators it could be there."

Danny nodded and took the map.

With that Danny headed out to the spot. When Danny got there he found what looked like a campsite that was completely and utterly trashed. The tents were shredded and a few of the smaller trees were knocked over. The campfire pit was scattered everywhere and the tables were over turned and cracked.

Danny walked through the campsite. It was faint, but he could sense something very dark and very unsettling. Danny was about to continue on when he felt the ground beneath him shift and half a dozen creatures rose up from the ground.

They were large cockroach like insects about twice the size of a large microwave. Each one clicked almost hungrily as they saw Danny.

"Giant bugs huh?" Danny asked, "Mom really would have hated this. Okay boys. Let's see what you got!"

The six cockroaches charged in at Danny. The silver haired hunter jumped up avoiding the gnashing mandibles. Danny brought out Rebellion and prepared himself.

One cockroach tried charging at Danny again. Danny dodged to the right and stabbed upwards piercing through it's stomach. Danny cringed as bug juice dripped down the blade and onto his hand. Danny threw the bug's corpse away just as it faded away to dust.

Two more roaches came in flanking Danny from both sides. Danny back flipped and went into a hand stand he pointed the bottom of his feet at the roaches before two of the Phantom Faire appeared in seals on his feet. As Danny hand walked around the guns fired. The energy laced bullets tore through one of the roaches while the other one opened it's shell and flew upwards avoiding the projectiles.

"They fly too," Danny muttered, "Great."

Danny took to the skies as well. The three roaches still on the ground flew up as well. One of the bugs charged intent n biting Danny's head off. The silver haired devil caught the bug by the mandibles stopping the large hooks from piercing his flesh. Danny ten proceeded to swing th ebug around knocking the other three away as they charged. Danny then formed an ecto energy knife on his boot before stabbing it into the bug's head making it screech slightly as it died. Danny dropped the large bug before it crumbled to dust.

Danny glared at the three remaining insects.

Danny made a bring it motion.

The three bugs went at Danny at the same time. Danny took out Rebellion again and charge as well. He ducked under the first bug and dodged to the right of the second. Then he swung rebellion splitting the bug down the middle making the two halves fall apart and turn to dust.

The two remaining bugs flew at Danny who still had is back turned to them. Danny concentrated energy into his left foot. As the bugs got closer Danny suddenly spun around and kicked sending a wave of energy that sliced through both insects splitting them into top and bottom halves.

Danny gagged slightly as he noticed the bug blood on his body. He turned intangible and the green slime fell to the ground.

"Man," Danny said, "Mom really would have hated this."

Danny cracked and his eyes turned red. Danny learned that if he focused the demonic power he gained from his dad into his eyes he could form a sort of devil tracker vision. He could see demonic footprints or energy trails that demon or devil had left behind.

Danny noticed that there was a significant amount of demonic energy that the roaches had left behind.

Danny sighed and said, "I have a distinct feeling that I really should have brought my bug spray."

Danny followed the insect trail. Danny had been walking for a few minutes when he noticed tha the sun was starting to go dwon.

Danny knew that he needed to get to the root of this problem and fast. He may not have been the best student when in Lancer's class, but he did pay attention every now and again. He learned that bugs were attracted to loud sounds and bright lights. If the carnival started and lights came up Danny would be in some really deep junk.

Danny soon found himself at the entrance to a cave. He could feel the demonic energy in the cave and knew that he had reached where these big bugs had come from.

Danny turned off his eyes and was about to enter the cave when he was aware of a gun pointing at the back of his head.

"Hold it right there boy," a gruff voice said from behind Danny.

Danny slowly turned his head to see a man in a hunters out of it holding a hunting rifle to the back of his head.

"Easy there man," Danny said, "I'm not looking for trouble."

The man scoffed and said, "I doubt that. I haven't seen you around here before. How do I know that you aren't the one that's been killing all the people around town."

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "Dude do I seriously look like I could kill somebody."

The cocked his rifle and said, "Don't get smart with me boy."Danny groaned and said, "Look pal I was hired by the mayor to take care of the pests who are killing people. So unless your town to get slaughtered by a bunch of oversized pests I suggest you back off."

The hunter scoffed and said, "I ain't stupid boy. There ain't no way that the mayor would hire a runt like you to take care of some mad murderers. Now put your hands where I can see them."

Danny raised his arms and then felt something coming.

"You're going to want to move," Danny said.

"You threatening me boy?" the hunter asked.

"No," Danny said, "but you're going to want to move out of the way…right…now!"

Danny knocked the man over and jumped back just in time for e massive tail with a huge stinger to burst from the ground and stab into the ground right where the hunter had been standing.

A huge scorpion about the size of a truck rose up from the ground with it's large red eyes glaring at the two.

Danny drew his guns and started firing. To his shocked the energy laced bullets deflected off the scorpion's exoskeleton.

The hunter tried shooting the bug himself, but he only got ht exam result. The large arachnid turned around and caught the hunter in his claws. Then the large bug applied pressure before the man was snipped in half like a paper doll when it was cut in half by a pair of scissors.

Danny then tried some heavy artillery.

"Okay sting boy," Danny said, "say hello to Lt. Col. Kilgore!"

In a pair of small explosions a pair of grenade launchers appeared in Danny's hands. Both were large and looked heavy.

Danny aimed the weapons at the large arachnid before firing a shot from both. Both projectiles hit the large bug and exploded. Danny smirked happily when he saw crackes int eh exoskeleton and green slime leaking out of the cracks in the armor.

The scorpion screeched furiously before charging at Danny. Danny found it hard to dodge the large pincers aimed at him since the grenade launcher sin his hands were very heavy. Danny quickly dispersed the weapons. Just as the scorpion was about to sting Danny he got an idea.

He dodged the large stinger and caught a sudden strike from the bug's left pincer. Danny then twisted the large part until the whole thing came off with a loud crack. The bug screeched in agony. Danny then jumped up and drew Rebellion. He swung the blade and cut through the tail at the joint. Danny sheathed the weapon quickly before he jumped up and grabbed the stinger before he fell came down and slammed the stinger into the crack on the arachnid's back.

The beast screeched on final time before it suddenly cut off and then fell to the ground with acidic poison pooling in the hole in it's back and then dripping onto the ground hissing.

The large insect slowly turned to dust leaving Danny panting.

"Well it's official," Danny said, "This is going to suck."

Danny sighed slightly and then walked into the cave. As darkness consumed Danny he formed a ball of enery gin his hand to light the way. The boy followed the caves until he came a cross a sigh that made him want to cry out in shock.

He had entered what looked like a massive cave that was lined with large glowing green round eggs about the size of a grown man. Each one held a different bugs from roaches, to scorpions, and even a dragon fly or two. Each one held a bug that could easily kill a human being. In the middle of the room was a large green mass. Danny didn't dare think about what it was.

Danny entered the chamber being careful not to touch an egg for fear that it may cause one to hatch.

"**My babies," **a female voice hissed, **"It seems we have a guest."**Danny looked around and saw that the mass in the middle of the room was moving. Slowly it rose up revealing one mother of all insects.

It was a huge dark green and yellow bug. The top half of the body resembled that of a human female. The face was almost human as well except for the fact that the head had large antennae on her head and here eyes had no retina or pupils, but were orange and had eyes that resembled that of a bee. Her arms were large and resembled the arms of preying mantis. The lower half was a large insect abdomen with six spider like legs that were easily able to hold her up. On her back were three pairs of insect wings.

"**What brings you to my nest child," **the large monster asked.

"I came here to get some answers lady," Danny said, "Who are you?"

The queen chuckled and said, **"So blunt…I am Alveo (Latin for Hive). I already know who you are. I can smell your blood…blood of Sparda."**

Danny cocked his head to the side and said, "So you know of my lineage. Have you been sending these things to kill the humans of the nearby town."

Alveo scoffed and said, **"Oh course. Those wretched human have dared to try and destroy the forest for their own greed. I am doing the world a favor by destroying them. Besides…a mother has to feed her children."**

Danny cracked his knuckles and said, "Listen lady I know a few things about family, but that doesn't give you the right to kill humans."Alveo giggled and then let out a clicking noise and said, **"And who is going to stop me? You?"**

Danny drew the handheld twins of the Phantom Faire and said, "Yeah."Alveo shook her head and said, **"Oh…so unwise."**

With shocking speed for something so large Alveo swung her mantis like arms right where Danny had been standing. The large scythe like appendage tore through the ground. Danny dodged to the left avoiding the massive appendage and then had to backpedal to avoid the massive appendage as well.

Danny back flipped before pointing his guns at Alveo's chest. The resulting gun fire simply deflected off her ecto skeleton that was on her chest.

'_Dang it!' _Danny thought, _'What is with these things an armor?'_

Danny was brought out of his thoughts when Alveo suddenly fired a blast of acid from her mouth. Danny flew upwards avoiding the boiling green liquid. Danny focused ecto energy into his hand forming a ball of energy and fired. The explosion made the large insect mother stumble a bit before she caught herself and swung her scythe like arms again.

This time she sliced through stalactite causing the rock formation to fall the destroy one of the eggs and kills the young inside.

Alveo screeched in fury and fired another blast of acid at Danny who fired a blast of ice energy that froze the liquid, much to his relief.

The hive queen then spread her large wings and they started to buzz. Danny was unprepared for the sudden blast of wind that knocked him off his feet and pressed him against he cave wall. Danny dove to the right to avoid another acid blast.

"**Give up boy," **Alveo mocked, **"You may have Sparda's blood, but you don't have his strength."**

Danny groaned as he got up.

'_If I want to get through this fight I got to do something about those wings,' _Danny thought, _'but how?'_

Danny was then struck with inspiration.

Danny took out his guns again. This time instead of aiming at Alveo he started shooting the eggs.

At the sight of her babies being destroyed Alveo went into a rage. She spread her wings to blow Danny away when Danny seized his chance. Danny threw his guns upwards and in both his hands formed a pair of energy disks. The threw both in such a way that they went up. The energy disks burn through the thin insect wings and making her attack useless.

Danny smirked before caught his guns. He placed them on his belt and launched himself forward he stopped right under Alveo's body and threw his fist up sending a wicked weave fist upward that slammed her in a vicious upper cut. The insect queen was sent upwards smashing her head into the roof off the cave.

When the insect monster went up Danny noticed something. There were multiple yellow glowing sacs on the bottom of her abdomen. Danny immediately knew that was a weak spot.

Danny immediately ran forward and threw himself into a slice underneath the insect queens abdomen. Danny drew out his guns again and the two sealed in his boots before he fired all four in a rapid fire patter. The result was Alveo screaming in agony as the large bug screaming as her weak spot was punctured by the energy laced bullets.

Danny stopped right in the middle before there was a flash and a pack that resembled a skull with two large pointed arms on the sides of it and large, red, narrowed eyes on the skull. This was the inexhaustible blade: Lucifer.

"Let's dance," Danny muttered.

Red words made out of energy appeared on the back of Danny's bag and he started throwing them up and piercing the sacs on Alveo's under side and nod doubt hitting spots that were supposed to be vital.

"**Lucifer Combo 3!"**

Multiple blades formed around Danny and swarmed the soft spot piercing it as dark green insect ooze dripped down from the wounds.

When Danny had pinned enough blades in the weak spot Danny vanished in flash of black smoke and reappeared in front of Alveo. Danny then clapped his hands together. The swords in Alveo's weak spot promptly exploded.

Alveo screamed in agony as her abdomen was forcefully destroyed. Alveo let out one last screech before she fell over and collapsed on the ground motionless and dead. Around her all the eggs started to deteriorate and die. Soon there was nothing left of the nest.

As Alveo's body decayed a glowing mass formed and floated over towards Danny. The silver haired boy reached out his hand and touched the glowing orb. There was a bright flash and Danny was holding a new weapon.

It was a fencing sword that had a long pointed end. The handle guard was dark jade with a back web as a pattern on it. On the front of the handle guard there was a large ebony scorpion made fore decoration.

Danny tested out his new weapon by pointing it outward. He thrust it forward at an imaginary enemy before parrying an invisible attack before spinning around and swinging a few times. Danny then focused his power into the blade causing it to glow green and extend. The blade pierced the rock and it started to melt from an obviously acidic property from the blade. Danny ripped the rock from it's place and then slammed his fist into the rock destroying it.

Danny glanced at the sword and smirked.

"Alveo," Danny said, "you are about to become very useful to me."

**Later…**

Danny stood next to Danielle as she looked around excitedly.

After leaving the cave, getting his payment, and coming home Danny figured that he owed it to her for not letting her come along on the job, so he decided to let her come to the carnival. The others wanted to come too because they didn't want to sit around because it was getting a little boring around home.

As Danielle and Danny hit the games area Kyrie and Nero had gone up in the Ferris wheel to enjoy some time together, Jeanne, Trish, and Lady were all checking out some of the store stands for a few souvenirs, and Rodin was off on his own watching some kids mess around with fireworks, most likely in case something got out of hand.

Danielle squealed happily as she hit a balloon with a dark and the vendor gave her a teddy bear. She immediately started to cuddle the stuffed animal before she got down from the stool.

"Cute kid," the vendor said.

"I know," Danny said, "now if you'll excuse me I have to go make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

After a few hours of goofing off the group of hunters when home Danielle asleep and clutching her new teddy. Danny laid the younger girl down in bed and kissed her forehead before he pulled the covers over her shoulders.

As Danny entered the bar Rodin stopped him.

"Hey boy," Rodin said, "I can tell that there is something on your mind. What's up?"

The others heard him and looked at Danny.

Danny brought out Alveo shocking the group.

"You got another Devil Arm," Nero said shocked, "How?"

Danny sighed and said, "the job I got called on had me go against Alveo a giant insect demon. I managed to beat her as you can tell."Rodin looked at Danny and said, "That's not what's bothering you is it?"

Danny shook his head and said, "She called me Blood of Sparda. She knew about my grandfather."

Rodin rubbed his chin and thought, "How did a demon get out of the underworld anyway? I thought Dante destroyed all the hell gates."

Nero shook his head and said, "Apparently not all of them were destroyed. Looks like we may end up getting very busy soon. This may not be the only time you fight anther demon kid."Danny sighed and said, "My life has just gotten a whole lot more complicated hasn't it?"

The silence was all that Danny received confirming his suspicions.

**Cut! Okay Danny has fought his first demon. This obviously isn't going to be the first time obviously. Also I decided that Danny should gain some original weapons of his own. So I figured why not. Okay let me know what you think bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This multi cross over contain three characters getting upgrades from three different games or shows. Danny will be crossed over with the games Devil May Cry, Bayonetta, and the anime Bleach. Danny will eventually form a team with 2 others. Both of which you will recognize. I own none of them.**

Chapter 6: Mission in the Hidden Lands.

It had been a few days since Danny had fought Alveo. The boy had been practicing with his new sword ever since he first got it. He had taken every chance he could to practice with the fencing style that seemed to fit the blade. When Danny wasn't training he was playing with his daughter. Danielle was more than happy to help her Daddy grow stronger and took every opportunity to do so.

Shockingly there hadn't been very many sightings since then. There hadn't been any calls or messages about killings or some other stuff like that.

While Danny and Danielle were watching TV they became aware of a tapping noise at the window. Danny got up and walked over to the window to see a very large hawk with what looked like a scroll in it's mouth.

The bird flew in an landed on the bar. It dropped the scroll and then seemed to hop away for a little bit.

Danny opened the scroll to reveal Japanese words.

"Uh," Danny deadpanned, "I hate to tell you this, but I don't understand Japanese."

The words then replaced themselves with English words.

"Never mind," Danny said as he read the scroll.

Dear Sparda.

I have need of your services. If you want to accept the job I am giving you fill out the yes box on the bottom of the scroll. Should you accept meet me down at the docks pier 7 at 8 pm to night.

Signed, your employer. 

P.S. all will be explained when we meet.

Danny gained some interest as he ready the letter. He slowly gained a smirk as he read it.

"Hey Danielle," Danny, "You want to go on this next job with me?"

Danielle squealed and jumped onto the boy and hugged him tightly.

Danny filled out the yes box on the bottom of the scroll and then handed it back to the bird who then promptly flew up in the air.

Danny said, "Come on we got somewhere to be in an hour."

Danielle asked, "Can we get some ice cream on the way?"

**Later…**

Danielle and her dad sat down the docks waiting for someone to come and pick them up. Both of them had a blizzard from Dairy Queen.

"I told you we had time for ice cream," Danielle said, "We just didn't have time to eat it."

Danny would have said something to his daughter about that remark, but he was cut off by the sound of creaking wood. The pair turned to see what looked like a large fancy Japanese boat with a dragon head on the front. On the side was the picture of a whirlpool in dark blue.

As the boat pulled up to the side of the dock the plank used to board the ship came down. The sound of heels hitting the wood was heard and a woman with long red hair appeared at the top of the deck.

"Are you Sparda?" the woman asked.

Danny nodded as did Danielle since she took the name too.

"Well come on," the woman said, "I'll debrief you on the way there."

Naruto, quickly followed by Danielle, ran up the plank and got on the ship which immediately cast off towards some unknown destination. The pair of hybrids followed the red haired woman until they reached the captains quarters. Once inside the woman found a desk and sat down.

"Have a seat," the woman said, "This will be a very long story."

The pair sat down as the woman started.

"First of all," the woman said, "my name is Kushina Uzumaki. I need you to find a person I've been looking for."

Danny said, "Let me guess. You want me to either kill the guy or bring him to you so he can be killed."

Kushina said, "Quite the contrary. I want you to bring him home to me."

Danny looked confused. Danielle was just bouncing around a little looking all over the room.

Kushina took out a picture and said, "This is my son Naruto. For the last thirteen years I thought he was dead. At least I did until two associates of mine, Gozu and Meizu, reported seeing a young boy that looked just like my late husband."

The woman reached into the desk and took out a piece of paper.

"They managed to snap a photo before they were beaten and captured," the woman said as she handed the photo to them.

Danny looked at the picture to see a blonde with spiky sun kissed blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks wearing a "kill me" orange jumpsuit.

Danielle looked at the photo herself and said, "He's kind of cute."

Danny looked at his daughter before sighing.

Danny said, "So do you want me to spy on your kid and intervene should something go bad?"

Kushina nodded and said, "I want you to spy and then protect him should he need it. When the mission his team is on is over I want you to extract him and bring him to me."

Danny nodded before asking, "How will I know where to find you?"

Kushina gave the silver haired boy a devilish grin and answered, "You'll figure it out."

Danny sighed and got up.

"Come on Danielle," Danny said, "We got some work to do."

The little girl nodded before getting up and then jumping on her dad's back for a little ride. As he left Danny could have sworn he heard Kushina mutter Kawaii…whatever that meant.

For the next three days Danny and Danielle spent their time spying on that orange dressed kid. Danny had to admit that this world was different from his own. Danny actually checked his GPS and was shocked that they were supposed to be in a part of the Pacific Ocean that wasn't supposed to have any land. Danny then remembered something Rodin had told him once. That there was a world hidden just beyond a veil that took a great deal of skill to find. Beyond it were fighters of incredible strength and legendary beasts that made some demons in his world look tame.

Whiel spying Danny and Danielle learned that the boy's name was Naruto. When Naruto looked up the word he almost burst out laughing as the name had actually meant fish cake. His mood quickly changed however when he read through and found that the name also meant maelstrom.

While spying Danny also learned a great deal about the boy's team.

The boy's first teammate was a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. The boy had on mostly blue clothes with bandages around his leg and a hire style that closely resembled the back end of a duck. The boy had a severe attitude problem and seemed to be one of those lone wolf types. He also had a penchant for putting down Naruto who seemed to not have very many skills.

The boy's other teammate was a girl named Sakura Haruno. Danny had to admit that Sakura was by far the most hideous woman he'd ever seen. She looked more like she was a transvestite and had a huge forehead. Not to mention she had a really annoying screech like voice. For a time Danielle thought she was a banshee. The girl was apparently smitten with Sasuke who, obviously, didn't return her feelings. Naruto obviously liked her, but every time her asked her out she would clobber him.

The boy's so called teacher a man named Kakashi Hatake. The man had gravity defying silver hair with a mask that covered up the lower half of his face and a headband that covered one of his eyes. The man always had his nose buried in this little orange book. When Danny got a good look through his binoculars over the man's shoulder he passed out from a nosebleed freaking Danielle out. The man always pulled Sasuke aside when they weren't training to give him special treatment.

Needless to say Danny thought that this team was headed straight for disaster.

When waiting for something good to happen Danielle and Danny usually passed the time plying cards or board games to kill time.

The tow had bene spying for at least two days and nothing interesting had happened. At least until they saw the group of ninja going onto the bridge. There they were attacked by some ninja with a huge sword and another wearing a mask.

Danielle immediately wanted to jump in to help them, but Danny held her back not wanting her to get hurt and not wanting to get in trouble with his employer. As they watched they saw that the Hatake guy was actually quite the fighter. He showed some pretty good skills though he was at a disadvantage since he had some power in the eye he normally covered.

Danny also had to admit that the Uchiha guy had some pretty impressive fighting skills himself though he still need a fair bit of fine tuning.

Eventaully the masked ninja that Sasuke and Naruto, who recently joined them, trapped the two kids in an assortment of mirrors completely made out of ice. After a few minutes of being turned into pincushions the Uchiha kid did the unthinkable.

The duck haired boy grabbed the blonde kid and used him a human shield!

Danny growled as he saw this and figured that now would be a good time to act.

Danny rose up and said, "Danielle I want you to stay here. This is going to get very ugly."

Danielle looked like she was about to argue, but relented.

Danny held out his hands and a pair of gauntlets appeared in his hands. They were a pair of bronze colored gloves that looked like they were in the middle of a dragons mouth. These were the hellfire gauntlets Ifrit. Danny flexed his fingers inside of the weapons before floating upward and flying over to the mirrors invisible.

**Meanwhile in the mirror dome…**

Haku, the person in the mask, was shocked at what she had seen Sasuke do.

"You would sacrifice your own teammate?" the ice user asked, "I thought you Konoha ninja adored loyalty above everything else."

Sasuke scoffed and said, "He was a dope. He did a public service by allowing me an Uchiha to live."

The masked ice user scowled and saw red. The next thing the arrogant boy knew he was littered with needles and cried out in pain as his body was pierced repeatedly by the projectiles.

The ice user was about to finish off the boy before a sudden jet of bright red flames came down and crashed through the top of the mirror dome and landed in front of her and the nearly unconscious Uchiha.

When the flames it showed Danny standing there with Ifrit burning on his hands with an infuriated aura.

"Who are you?" the masked ninja said.

Danny answered, "That isn't any of your concern. I'm here to get the kid out of here."

The masked fighter scowled behind his mask and said, "If you are here for the Uchiha then you will die along side him."

Danny looked at the masked warrior and said, "Who said I was here for idiot with hairdo that resembled a ducks butt?"

Danny leaned down and picked up Naruto, after extinguishing the flames on Ifrit, and hefted him over the shoulder.

Danny then heard some static over the earpiece. He held up his free hand in a hold on a second motion before pressing a button on the earpiece he had.

"What's up mini she?" Danny asked using the little nickname he got for her.

'Dad we got a problem," Danielle said through her walkie talkie, "There are some really tought looking guys and an old midget heading your way."

Danny took his finger away from the earpiece and said, "Hey were you by any chance hired by an very old midget?"

The masked ninja nodded.

"Well," Danny said, "I think your boss might be on his way to turn his back on the contract. If I were you I'd get out of here now."

The ice user looked at Danny before he finally started to sense multiple chakra readings coming form the end of the bridge.

"Thank you," the ice user said before the ice mirrors shattered and she ran.

"Zabuza-sama," the woman yelled, "We have a problem. Apparently Gato has decided to turn on us."

Zabuza paused in his fight with Kakashi and said, "What? Damn! Well it looks like we're going to have to save our final fight for some other time Kakashi. Now if you don't mind I have some business to take care of."

The man put his sword back in place before throwing down a few smoke bombs. Added to the mist Kakashi couldn't see a thing in front of him. When the smoke cleared it showed Zabuza was gone as well as the masked ninja that was helping him.

Kakashi scowled before his attention was turned to the sound of clapping coming from down the bridge. The silver haired man turned to see an old midget wearing a suit with a cast on one arm backed by a whole lot of mercenaries.

"Well well," the old midget said, "it looks like the so called demon of the mist decided to run and hide. Too bad. Okay boys go and tear the village apart we don't need it anymore. I'll even give you some time to have fun with the women here."

The bandits cheered before charging.

From his perch Danny scowled angrily and Ifrit started to burn with him.

"Hold on mini-she," Danny said, "I want to leave a little mark."

Flames burst out from Ifrit and covered Danny. Danielle actually had to shield herself from the heat and Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his sleep. Man that kid is a deep sleeper.

When the flames died down Danny was now in his Ifrit Devil Trigger form. The form gave him black skin that almost looked charred with places of gold and red on his body. He also had multiple spikes coming off his body as well as two horns coming off his head.

"**I'll be right back," **the transformed Danny said before jumping in the air and falling down toward the bridge.

The bandits and ninja alike were shocked at the arrival of this new monster that stood before them.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Gato yelled.

"**Call me Ifrit," **was all the changed Danny said.

Gato saw that his men were scared and yelled, "Don't be scared boy's it just some ninja trick. I'll give a big fat bonus to whoever brings me this punk's head!"

That seemed to spur the bandits into motion as they charged almost instantly at the promise of a bonus.

Ifrit charged with his hands bursting into flames. Each impact burned the each bandit he hit. The flames continued to burn them leading to third degree burns and worsening from each punch and kick that made contact.

The ninja were watching in shock at what was happening before them. Each of them were having multiple thoughts.

Kakashi: _'What is this power? This sense of dread? Is that really a demon. After this I might be able to defeat him and seal his power away into Sasuke.'_

(Yes Kakashi fans the silver haired pervert will be bashed. Sorry.)

Sakura: _'Oh man. What is that thing? Ooh if he attacks us next Sasuke-kun can save me! Then he'll finally realize his love for me! *squeal*'_

Sasuke was still unconscious so he didn't really have anything to think about. Although he had dreams of standing over the dead body of Itachi with dramatic music and lightning flashing in the background with a well endowed woman wrapped around him.

Ifrit finally got sick of all the fighting and decided to end it. He jumped backwards a little ways before focusing his power into his hands. The crimson flames leapt out and licked the bridge melting the stone closes to him and blackening the rest.

"**Inferno!"**

Ifrit shoved his hands forward and sent a huge wall of flames out from himself. The bandits were unprepared for this and were subsequently burned alive. The flames spread quickly and finally reached the end where Gato was. The man screamed in pain and agony as his body was burnt. Soon the flames died revealed blackened bones, burnt cloth, ashes from wooden weapons, melted steel from metal weapons, and the burnt decaying bodies of the mercenaries and finally Gato.

The mist was finally starting to clear up and Danny reverted back to his normal state.

Kakash only got a glimpse of Danny before he vanished in a puff of black smoke.

As the mist finally cleared Sakura ran over to Sasuke not minding the fact that Naruto was gone.

The three ninja then headed back to the house they were staying at to recuperate.

As they arrived Tazuna, their client, asked, "Where's that blonde kid?"

**Later…**

Naruto shook for a brief second before he shot up and yelled, "Sasuke-teme! You son of a-Ow!"

Naruto rubbed his chest which now had bandages over it. He looked over to the side to see a little girl kneeling next to him.

"Hey Dad," the girl called, "He's awake."

Danny walked to to the surprised Naruto.

The spiky haired blonde jumped and took out a kunai before getting in a rather sloppy stance.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Naruto asked glaring daggers at Danny, "Were you sent here by Gato?"Danny raised an eyebrow and said, "You mean that ugly old midget? No I was sent by someone else."

Naruto kept his stance up and asked, "Who?"

Danny simply said, "Your mother."

Naruto's eyes widened into a shocked expression. His stance fell and he asked, "My mother? The old man told me my mother was dead."

Danny raised an eyebrow confused as to who the old man was. He simply shrugged.

Naruto then noticed that it was dark out and a noise reached his ears. He spun around to see a bunch of fireworks going off.

"Is that the village?" Naruto asked.

Danny nodded and said, "Yeah. Apparently killing that midget did the village a huge favor. I wonder where they got all those fireworks though?"

While Danny was talking Danielle had walked up to Naruto and started to gently pet the whisker like marks on his cheeks. Naruto gently knocked her hand away not wanting to scare her and get her to stop.

The three were drawn to a particular firework that was particularly far from the village.

"I guess that would be the sign," Danny said, "Come on."

The group then started to head out for the firework which had gone off near the beach pretty far from the bridge. When they arrived Danny and Danielle saw the same boat that had picked them up back in Europe.

"Whoa," Naruto said as he saw the boat.

The gang plank came down from the boat and everyone boarded. As soon as they were on deck. Danny was surprised to see the masked ninja from earlier and Zabuza. There were also two other ninja both of which wore gas masks. One had a gauntlet on his left hand, the other one on his right and they were both connected by a chain.

"YOU!" Naruto yelled in shock reaching for his kunai pouch.

"Easy there kiddo," the masked swordsman said, "We work for your mother. She gave us the job a few months ago because she hates Gato's kind of people." The man then turned to Danny and said, "By the way I saw what you did to those guys very effective and gruesome. Just my style."

The group was then aware of a door opening. Kushina walked out in her glory. Naruto looked at her. Almost immediately he felt something like a childhood instinct.

Naruto whispered, "Kaa-chan?"

Kushina's eyes started to well up with water before she vanished. The next thing everyone knew Naruto was swept up in Kushina's arms being crushed to death in a bear hug.

"Oh my baby boy!" she squealed before repeatedly kissing his cheek.

"Mom!" Naruto groaned, "I've only known you for a few seconds and your already embarrassing me."

Kushina said, "What do you expect? I'm your mother. It is natural for parents to embarrass their children. Now then I want to bring you below deck. There are some things we need to discuss. We'll stop on the way home to drop you two off."

The two Sparda nodded and the reunited mother and son then left for below deck.

"Aw a mother and her child," Zabuza said, "Usually it isn't supposed to be such a crazy reunion."

Danny rolled his eyes and Danielle went behind him and punched him in the back of the knee.

With their mission over Danny and Danielle went o find the quarters so they could get a little bit of sleep.

**Cut! Okay now you know Danny's third teammate. With how many stories I write a lot of you probably saw this coming. For those of you wondering how countries can stay hidden like the elemental nations have they did it before in the Marvel Universe, and a guy who did a Naruto/Prototype crossover I think it was called the ****Prototype Shinobi ****did the same thing. I was thinking of having Danny save Naruto from execution, but I decided to go earlier in the series and have Danny reunite the separated family. Okay review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This multi cross over contain three characters getting upgrades from three different games or shows. Danny will be crossed over with the games Devil May Cry, Bayonetta, and the anime Bleach. Danny will eventually form a team with 2 others. Both of which you will recognize. I own none of them.**

Chapter 7: A Master Awakens.

**11:00 pm: Middleton California…**

The moon was high in the sky, but the large white object was completely obscured by the dark clouds. While under the shadow of the clouds a figure dressed completely in a black stereotype ninja outfit made his way across the street hiding behind everything he could. The figure snuck up to a house and sneakily ran up the wall. It snuck up to one window. Inside was a sleeping blonde teenager. It ignore the boy and went to antoher window. Inside was a sleeping child.

A baby to be precise.

The figure seemed to grin behind its mask. He rolled the window up as quietly as possible. Then it sneaked in and sneaked across the floor and picked up the baby. As it turned it and snuck out the window.

As it did an agile tail came off of the things tailbone and wrapped the window and pulled the window down.

Back in the other room the teenager woke up with a start. He felt something was off. As he rose from bed the moonlight revealed the teen to be Ron Stoppable. The boy shot out of his room and ran down the hall to find the empty crib.

Ron panicked for a bit before he calmed down. The boy immediately ran to the phone and dialed a number.

**Meanwhile on the other side of Middleton…**

The sound of the ringing phone woke the sleeping Kim Possible in a manner of seconds. Kim yawned and reached for the phone and picked it up. The phone also woke up everyone in the house including her friend Monique who was staying over for the night since they had been paired for a project due on Monday and they had worked pretty late on it.

"What's going on girl?" the young woman asked her friend.

Kim looked at the caller I.D. before she put the phone to her ear and said, "Ron this had better be good."

There was some frantic yelling on the other end that Monique could easily hear.

"Whoa Ron slow down," Kim said before she gained a shocked look, "What? What do you mean your sister is missing? Okay calm down and get over here as quickly as possible."

Almost as soon as the girl hung up the phone there was a knocking at the door. Monique and Kim looked at each other before starting downstairs.

"Kim," Kim's mother Ann called, "What is Ron doing here in the middle of the night?"

The girls went to the top of the stairs and looked down to see the boy standing there with his naked mole rat in his pocket looked equally frantic.

"Ron," Kim said grabbing her boyfriends arms and yelled, "Calm down! What happened?"

Ron calmed himself down and said, "Kim it was weird. I woke up earlier having this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach like something was horribly wrong. I ran to Hana's room and found it empty!"

Kim looked at her friend and said, "What makes you think that she didn't just…sleep crawl away?"

Ron then bopped his friend on the head and said, "That sounds stupid even to me!"

Kim rubbed her head and said, "Okay. We'll call Wade."

Just as Kim pulled out a small device that resembled a handheld game the image of a sleepy looking ten year old boy.

"Kim," the boy on the other end said, "I was just about to call you. I picked up some weird seismic activity yesterday. I disregarded it, but then I looked at it and found that it wasn't on any known fault lines."

Ron took the object and said, "Can you show us where?"

Wade typed in a few keys and map of Japan showed up. Kim and Ron looked at each other with worried looks.

"You don't think?" Ron asked

"It couldn't be," Kim said.

Wade looked at the image of the computer genius and asked, "Wade have you picked up any weird energy signatures. One that pretty much screams insanity and evil?"

The man typed in a few keys and said, "Well I picked up one yesterday that says insanity. Another one that say malevolence."

Ron asked, "Is the one that screams insanity in Japan?"

The genius nodded.

"Yep its him," Ron said in an annoyed and almost angry tone.

"Who?" Monique asked a little angry that she had pretty much been forgotten.

"Monkey Fist," Kim answered, "but how? Last time we saw him he was sealed away into a statue. How did he come back?"

Ron shrugged and said, "Maybe he still had another monkey minion and it \freed him from the statue."

Kim shrugged. In all honesty of the craziness that goes on with the monkey obsessed martial artist that was entirely possible.

"Wade," Kim said taking the communicator back, "We need a ride to Japan and fast."

**In an insanely short amount of time…**

Kim and Ron landed in a valley underneath a mountain. The pair got off the high tech jet plane that had dropped them off.

"Thanks for the ride Ms. Moshimoto?" Kim said to the Japanese pilot.

"It is no problem Possible-san," the pilot said, "We owed you for when you stopped the Godzilla animatron when it went haywire in my Tou-san's studio."

And said, "Kim answered, "No big. It was much easier since this one wasn't shooting lasers at me."

With that the pilot took off.

Kim and Ron looked forward to see the Japanese forest that covered the mountain that held the secret ninja academy Yamanouchi.

"Enjoying the scenery?" asked a vaguely familiar voice.

The pair turned around to see Danny.

"Danny?" Kim asked, "What are you doing here?"

Danny looked at the red headed super spy and said, "Freckles over there called me. He said something about a kidnapping and his baby sister. Besides I was starting to get bored from the lack of missions."Kim looked at Ron who said, "Would you have preferred working with him or Will from GJ?"

Kim nodded her head knowing that Danny was actually much easier to deal with. Unlike Du Danny wasn't a total jerk who thought that he was superior to everyone around him. Honestly the guy almost them killed a few times due to his superiority complex.

"We'll fill you in on the way," Kim said, "Now we got to go save a little kid."

With that the three ran for the forest.

**Meanwhile deep in the forest…**

In the middle of the forest higher on the mountain sat a large monastery. This was the Yamnouchi academy for ninjas. What was different was that all the ninja's in the place were laying on the ground with broken bones or having been turned to stone. Ou t of all the statues the one that stuck out was one depicting an old man.

Within a deep chasm nearby sat a large temple. The temple was surrounded by large statues of monkey's wielding swords. Inside of the temple hundreds of monkeys stood in front of a pedestal where a sleeping oriental looking baby slept.

Out of the shadows came a man who had an air of insanity about him wearing a black ninja outfit minus the mask. On his back was a strange symbol that resembled a monkey in a circle. That wasn't what would make people stare. What made people stare was the fact that the man had a monkey's hands and feet.

"Monkey ninjas," the man said in a British ascent, "The time has come at last. Since my time being sealed in the world of the Youno I have learned the way to finally learned how to become the ultimate monkey master."

The man pulled out a medium sized dagger with a wooden handle carved to look like a monkey and with with the ail wrapped around the blade.

"With this," the insane master said, "I shall kill the Han and then drain her powers incorporating them into my own finally making myself the ultimate monkey master!"

The man cackled insanely. The baby woke from her slumber and let out a slight whimper as if she could understand the man's intentions.

**Just outside the temple…**

The trio of heroes ran toward the temple. Ron couldn't help, but feel uneasy about this.

He was right to be because as soon as they got close the statues at the front started to move. Their eyes glowed orange and they moved of their own accord. The large stone apes brandished their weapons menacingly.

Danny said, "That's a new one. I'll take these rock heads. You go and save the kid."

Kim and Ron nodded and ran forward. The pair acrobatically dodge the large weapons of the two statues and ran inside the temple.

Danny faced the massive statues and said, "Okay boys. Who wants to go first?"

The pair of statues launched themselves at Danny who brandished Rebellion and charged right back.

**Inside…**

Kim and Ron ran straight for the main chamber where they both knew, from history class, where most sacrifices were usually held. While Ron personally hoped that this wasn't' a sacrifice something in his gut told him that it would be.

When the pair of heroes were approaching the room a familiar face jumped out fro mteh shadows and tried to kick Kim in the face.

The pair back ed off to see someone Kim didn't know, but Ron knew very well.

"Fukashima," Ron growled.

"Hello outsiders," the boy said mockingly, "It has been a long time."

Kim looked at Ron and said, "You know this guy?"

Ron snarled, "He betrayed Yamanouchi to Monkey Fist a while back. You go ahead and try and save Han. I have a score to settle with this dirt bag."

Kim ran past the rouge ninja who simply let her pass with a smirk as he stared at her butt as she passed.

"You should give up now outsider," Fukashima said, "Without the Lotus blade or your friend you are nothing. Maybe when I'm done Lord Fist will allow me to keep your friend there as a pet."

Ron didn't say anything much to the surprise. The boy then got cocky again and got into a fighting stance himself.

**In the main chamber…**

Monkey Fist stood above the now loudly whimpering Han wit the dagger in his hand and a dark smile on his face. The monkeys around them were bowing towards their master. The man held up the dagger and was about to plunge it downwards into the toddler's chest when the doors flew open and Kim stood in room.

"Hold off Monkey boy," Kim said, "Hand over the girl and nobody gets hurt."

Monkey Fist smirked and said, "Kim Possible. I was wondering when you would show up. Now if you don't mind I'm busy."

Kim ran at the monkey master and jumped up and tried to unleash a wicked flying kick when the deranged monkey master caught the attack and threw Kim like a baseball. The red head hit the opposite wall and groaned in pain before rising up and getting into a stance.

**Back outside…**

Danny dodged another sword swing from the monkey statues and took out a pair of guns and fired them both destroying one of the monkey's swords. The other monkey swung his. Danny drew Rebellion into a blocking motion and took the impact thanks to the energy he sent into his legs to hold his place.

Danny twisted Rebellion and knocked the monkey statue back and swung Rebellion done before slicing the massive stone sword in half.

Danny drew back his arm and roared, **"Wicked Punch!"**

Danny swung his arm and a black fist made out of shadowy tendrils shot out and slammed the monkey statue in the face knocking him back.

Danny then put Rebellion on his back and charged. He jumped up in the air and called, **"Wicked Barrage!"**

Danny unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks that unleashed a flock of black and red energy fists. The fists impacted so hard and fast before the shattered the stone.

Danny spun around just in time for the second monkey to bring up its fists. Danny fired a blast of green slime and splattered the statues eyes making it impossible for it to see. Danny then threw out a kick sending out a mix of dark energy and ectoplasm. The energy blade tore through the monkey statue like a hot knife through butter and the top part fell to the ground shattering like glass.

Danny smirked and ran into the temple.

**Inside the main hallway…**

Fukashima clutched his jaw as he jumped up from the ground and rubbed his face.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. This was supposed to a one sided fight. He was beaten before, but he passed it off as a fluke. Right now the blonde that was supposed to be weak. Right now Ron dominated the fight., the blonde had bocked every attack he had and then knocked him right off his feet using a mix to Monkey kung fu, regular kun fu, and muy thai.

Fukashima roared in fury as he charged at the boy who dared humiliate him.

Ron threw out a kick that stopped the man before knocking him backwards with a punch to the jaw. Ron then placed boht hands on the boy's chest before taking a deep breath.

"**Tanpa!"**

Run thrust both his palms forward and knocked the boy off his feet and into the opposite wall with a loud crunch.

The blonde then ran past the unconscious rogue ninja.

When the blonde entered the central chamber he found Kim unconscious and Monkey Fist standing over his baby sister with the dagger in his hand.

Ron roared in fury and charged at Monkey fist. The monkey obsessed man simply held out his hand and knocked the the blonde aside with an insane amount of strength.

"Hush now buffoon," the man said, "You're scaring the baby. Now stand aside and take solace in knowing that the greatest monkey master shall now rise with the death of this child!"

When Fist brought down the dagger time slowed down for Ron. Danny arrived and pointed his gun at the falling dagger.

Finally something happened inside Ron.

**In Ron's mind…**

Ron found himself in what looked like a massive temple. He looked around and saw that there were statues of animals everywhere. A tiger, a cheetah, a jaguar, an elephant, a bat, a shark, a wolf, a gorilla, an antelope, a penguin, a rhino, a chameleon, and a lion.

What shocked Ron was the sight of sensei sitting in a lotus position floating in mid air.

"Hello Stoppable-san," the old man said, "I am glad that you have finally come."

Ron approached the old man and said, "What is going on sensei?"

Sensei said, "Fukashima freed Monkey Fist from his tomb a few days ago in an attempt to get revenge for his humiliation and banishment after his betrayal all that time ago."

Ron growled and said, "Why am I here? Han's going to get killed by that monkey fanatic!"

Sensei calmed Ron and said, "Time moves slower her Stoppable-san. I called you here because it is time you learned the true origin of monkey kung fu."

Ron looked at the man expectantly.

"Many years ago there were many masters to the world each representing an animal that you see here. One not included was the dragon master. Over time the dragon master grew arrogant and tried to kill his brothers in arms. They all fell except for the monkey master. He fought and defeated the dragon master. After the victory he used his weapon, the lotus blade, to carve Yamanouchi out of the mountain as a monument to remember his fallen comrades. On his death bed he spoke of one who would not only master his style, but a master who would gain the power of all the pure spirits."

Ron looked at the man with a look of shock on his face and said, "It is me isn't it?"

The master nodded and said, "I sent you to the masters of the Ryouzanpaku so you may unlock your potential. Now the time has come for the true master to rise."

As Sensei spoke the statues began to glow. They all fired multiple colored blasts at Ron. The freckled boy groaned in pain as multiple animal calls echoed through out the temple.

Sensei looked at the boy and said, "Time to awaken…**Chikushou no shishou (Beast Master)."**

**In the real world…**

Before the dagger could plunge into the Hana's chest the insane villain was cut off by a roar of pure rage. He looked to see Ron radiating multiple colors. Danny looked surprised at Ron as the color stopped at a gold color. Ron then threw back his head a let out what sounded like a monkey's screech. Kim woke up at the sound of the screech and was shocked as she saw what was happening to her boyfriend.

Rufus had since gotten out of his master's pocket and ran over to Kim and hid in one of her pockets.

The waves of power actually seemed to calm Hana as she had a small smile before the baby went back to sleep.

The glow faded and a new Ron stood in it's place. The boy was now covered from head to toe in gold and black armor. The armor looked strong, but also lightweight meaning it could not only take damage, but allowed the wearer agility. The chest, shins, knees, elbows, feet, hands, and forearms were gold while the upper arms, upper legs, ribs, and some of the back was black. He also had a helmet that was made to resemble a monkey's head with a black visor over the eyes. He also had a long gold monkey tail that swayed back and forth.

The armored Ron held out his hand. There was crashing sound and a long light blue katana sword smashed through the wall of the temple.

The boy caught the sword and it morphed. The light blue color turned gold and blade narrowed making it a sleek straight blade. with a white and black lotus flower blooming on the hilt.

"You think some tricks will help you?" Monkey Fist asked, "You are wrong! Monkey ninja's attack!"

The monkey's ran at the armored Ron. The man then sent out a wave of power that froze the monkey's solid.

"**Be gone!" **the armored boy yelled.

The monkey's screeched and ran away fearing the wrath of the true master.

Rufus was smashing his head against the communicator in Kim's pocket trying to wake up from his dream. Kim was picking her jaw up off the floor. Danny let out an impressed whistle. Monkey Fist had a shocked look on his face that was soon replaced with fury.

"I don't know what trickery this is," Monkey Fist said, "but I'm going to beat you into the ground boy!"

The man took out a light orange sword that was a carbon copy of the Lotus blade.

The man jumped up and brought his sword down intending to bisect Ron. The golden armored teenager brought up his weapon and blocked it with a resounding clan. Ron then brought up his knee smashing his chest with aloud crack. Ron then spun on his heel and slammed his tail into the man's chest knocking him away.

The crazed monkey master got up off the ground with a shocked look as the incredible pain settled in his chest.

"Whoa," Danny said, "I'm never going to call monkeys dumb animals again."

Monkey Fist got up off the ground and snarled as he charged dropping his sword. Ron simply sheathed his and blocked the incoming punch before knocking the man back with a powerful kick. Ron launched himself at the man and sharped the nails on his gloves. He viciously slashed at Monkey fist forming deep lacerations all over his arms, chest, and stomach. Ron then slammed a powerful kick into the master's face. Small parts came off of Ron's boots and gripped the master's head and then slammed him down on the concrete before throwing him upwards and sending him away with a bone shattering back hand.

The deranged master shot upa nd charged at Ron blindly. Th earmored teen reached for his sword an in one swing sliced off the monkey master's arm off.

The man's scream of pain was drowned out by the screech of a monkey a large gold and black monkey spirit appeared over the armored Ron as the boy brought his hand down. The large monkey copied his moves and smashed the large appendage and crushed him like an insect under the large appendage. Despite the size the force wasn't enough to kill the man, but the man was injured badly.

There was another flash and Ron lost the armor.

"All right Ron!" Kim yelled, "Way to go!"

The blonde swayed and then fell backwards. Danny turned into a cloud of black smoke and rematerialized right next to Ron and caught the boy.

"Is he okay?" Kim asked worried.

Danny answered, "He's fine. Probably just power overload."

Danny hauled the unconscious blonde over his shoulder and said, "Listen I know someone who might be able to help him. From what I can tell he can't control it just yet. I think I know a friend of mine who can help. Can you tell his parents? I don't think that they will be very fond of me taking their kid. And don't forget the baby."

Danny then vanished in a plume of black and green smoke, but not before Rufus jumped into his master's pocket.

Kim looked around before picking up Hana and running off.

**A few weeks later…**

It had been two weeks since Danny had brought Ron to Rodin's. Ron was shocked when he heard Danny's history. Everyone was surprised at Ron's power. Rodin agreed to help him if he agreed to work in his bar. While training Ron showed that he was actually much tougher then people gave him credit and he showed that he was a fast learner.

Lady, Trish, and Jeanne actually managed to get Ron to change his wardrobe. He was against it, but he quickly changed his mind when he found himself the target of a large sword, a pair of guns, and a bazooka.

Ron had charged his look to tight black long sleeve that showed he actually had some muscle and somehow didn't constrict his movement, jeans that were slightly loose to allow movement, with an extra strength belt that kept his pants up, and some combat boots. He even got a pair of gloves with a pair of metal plates on the knuckles.

Ron quickly formed a friendship with Danielle who quickly took to calling him Uncle Ron for fun. He was surprised when Danny told him he had a daughter. He was even more shocked when he found out that she was supposed to be his clone. Though he wasn't that shocked because he had seen clones before.

As Danny and Ron sparred together they bonded and became very quick friends. Right now Ron was in his "Monkey Master Form" as he called it while Danny was in his Rebellion Devil trigger form. The two were clashing with the metal ringing loudly. Luckily Rodin had a back room that lead to a very large pocket dimension that acted as a training room. (If you want a visual it is the dimension where Rodin and Bayonetta fought for a bonus boss in the game). The dimension had a shock and sound proof barrier keeping their fight from disturbing the patrons.

While they were sparring Rodin was tending to the bar while there were a few people still there.

Suddenly the door opened and a lot of people turned to stare.

Inside walked two girls.

One was blonde, tall and slender. She had on a tube top wearing jacket over it with a long fishnet stockings on her legs and boots.

The second one was a brunette wearing what looked like a magicians outfit minus the top hat.

Both girls approached the bar while muttering among the patrons and a low wolf whistle went out.

"Can I help you ladies?" Rodin asked as the girls approached the bar.

"We came for business," the blonde said, "I hear that your someone to talk to about interesting cases?"

At that moment a rather drunk patron walked up the blonde and said, "Hey baby. Why don't I buy you a drink?"

The woman turned a sweet smile to him and said, "Sorry I'm taken."

The man was drunk, had just gone through a tough break up, and obviously didn't hear her. He actually reached out and tried to touch her.

Big mistake. The man was then slammed into the bar and the woman brought up her leg and drop kicked the man's head knocking the man straight out.

Everyman there looked at the woman nervously and made a mental note not to flirt with the woman.

Rodin looked out at the patrons and said, "Okay everyone out. We're closing early tonight."

The patrons all got up and got out. The last time somebody didn't listen to Rodin when he told them to leave eh would up with his jaw unhinged and knocked through the window. Carrying most of the window with him.

When they all left Rodin turned his attention to the girls.

"What are you looking for?" the fallen angel said with a suspicious look.

"More like what we can do for you," the woman in the magician said.

"We're looking for a guy named Sparda," the blonde said.

Rodin raised an eyebrow behind his shades and waked out from behind the bar. He walked over to a door and back and opened it. To the pair's shock the sound of explosions and roaring echoed from the room behind the door.

"Ron! Danny!" the man yelled, "There are some people here to see you."

The explosions stopped and Danny and Ron, now in human forms, walked out of the room.

"You're Sparda?" the blonde asked.

Danny said, "Let me guess you were expecting someone older."

The two looked at each other and nodded.

"Now what are you doing here? And how exactly can you help me?" Danny asked.

Ron was looking at them with an examining face. He could have sworn he saw something before.

Everyone was getting ready for a possible attack. Nero had his hand on Yamato, Trish had both her hands on Luce and Ombra, Lady her had hand on her Bazooka, Danielle had the Scarlet Twins hidden in her sleeves, Jeanne had her guns at the ready, Ron actually had a loose stance ready to jump a moments notice, Rodin had his hand on a modified shot gun, and Danny had his hand over the spot in his coat where the Phantom Faire were hidden.

"We've been watching you actually," the blonde said, "for a few months actually. We saw your fight in Amity and we sensed the energy emitted from Japan. Probably by freckles over here."

A look of recognition came over Ron's face and said, "I thought I saw you somewhere! You're Black Canary and Zatanna!"

Everyone looked at each other.

"So you know," Black Canary said flipping her blonde hair, "Well I guess we should cut to the chase. We want to extend an offer to join the justice league."

**Cut! Okay so Ron has gotten powers, he is going to get stronger, and now Danny and his group have been extended an offer from the justice league. I was thinking of sending one of the original 7 members, but that seemed a little overkill. Okay let me know what you think. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This multi cross over contain three characters getting upgrades from three different games or shows. Danny will be crossed over with the games Devil May Cry, Bayonetta, and the anime Bleach. Danny will eventually form a team with 2 others. Both of which you will recognize. I own none of them.**

Chapter 8: Sparda's rise to fame

Danny looked at the two women in front of him.

"You really want me to join the league?" Danny asked with a surprised look on his face.

Zatanna nodded, "You have shown some really good skills over the time we've been monitoring. We could use someone with that kind of muscle."

Danny shook his head and said, "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm going to have to decline."

The two girls looked shocked at their offer being refused.

"I'm not in the hero buisiness anymore," Danny explained, "I tried it back in my hometown and all it got was me being shot at and hunted down due to some fruitloop who couldn't let go of his first crush."

Zatana and Black Canary looked at eachother before turning to one of the adults in the room who all shook their heads.

"The hero thing didn't really work out," Rodin said crossing his arms.

Ron said, "I got to agree with th big guy."

Black Canary looked at Ron and asked, "Weren't you that sidekick that worked with Kim Possible?"

The boy nodded and said, "Ron. Anyway I would, but I'm more accustomed to taking oer the world or just crazy kidnapping schemes not destroying the world plots. Sorry."

Just as the pair finished their conversation the sound of thunder reached their ears.

"Didn't the weather call for clear skies tonight?" Nero asked a little nervous.

Danielle had gotten to the window and was looking up in the sky in shock.

"Uh…Daddy?"

Danny walked over to the window and gasped. There was a large white portal in the night sky. Massive ships flew out of the protal and proceeded to unleash a horde of gree and gold creatures flying out of the ship.

Danny looked up and said, "This isn't some crazy attempt at an initiation is it?"

The two super heroines looked at the boy before shaking their heads no.

"Crud," Danny said before turning to Rodin and said.

Black Canary put her finger to the side of her ear which had a receiver in it.

"Apparently we're being attacked by a group of aliens from Apokolips. They'll be sending some more league members over to help deal with the whole thing."

Danny watched as the two girls ran out to fight the oncoming threat.

Ron looked at Danny and said, "Dude. I know you don't like to play the hero anymore, but…"

Danny looked at his blonde friend and said, "I know. Well I guess I have the stomach for one last run as a hero I guess. So who else wants to squash these guys?"

Rodin grinned and said, "You know I'm always up for a good rumble little man. But if you are gong to fight a bunch of advanced aliens then you're going to need some heavy machinary."

The large man pulled on a bottle at the side of the bar. The cuboard filled with drinks moved upwards revealing a huge weapons cache that would have Deadshot green with envy. The man walked back out and handed a weapon to Danny.

Danny's eyes were wide as he saw a gauntlet just the right size for his arms. It had a black dull gray metal and the glove was made of the same material. Despite that it looked lightweight and the wrist looked flexible. There was also a large glowing circle in the middle of the palm.

"Nightmare version 3," Rodin said with a grin on his face, "I upgraded your dad's version. Its more lightweight and you aren't limited to just shooting."

Danny grinned and said, "Sweet."

He put the gauntlet on his arm and took a few test punches. Then he pointed his palm at the open door and fied a shot destroying an old car. Danny nodded and grinned in approval.

"By the way," Rodin said as he took his shotgun out from under the table, "That thing kind doesn't reach well with demon alloy, so you're limited to one hand weapons like Alastor,Kulshedra, and stuff like that."

Danny nodded and said, "Thanks for the heads up big guy."

Ron drew the lotus blade and said, "Okay let's crack some skulsl people!"

With that the group ran out.

**Meanwhile…**

Zatanna had just turned her targets into birds and used a blast of eneryg to destroy a nearby hovercraft.

"Man where do these guys come from?" the magical woman asked.

Canary unleashed her sonic scream on some of the Parademons, the gren and gold things. She managed to avoid a claw swipe to her face and jumped up before side kicking another one in the face.

The women then performed a series of backflips to avoid a volley of laser blasts from a group of parademons holding laser spears.

The group was interrupted by a firing of lasers and a single sparkly white blast. The two girls looked up to see two more heroes approaching them.

The first was a large robot that was mostly white with a black circle on his chest that had a blue S on it.

The second was a girl with blue long sleeve top with a star in the middle and going down the sleeves, a pair of long tight blue pants with the same idea, red gloves, belt, boots, a mask that covered the upper side of her face, allowed her blonde hair to blow, and showed her blue eyes. She held in her hands a long gold staff.

"I take it the new guy didn't want in," the robot, S.T.R.I.P.E. said as he fired some of his artillery at he horde of parademons.

"He said he wasn't in the hero business anymore since his wasn't very good in Amity," Canary said as she bashed another Parademon in the face.

The blonde, Stargirl, pouted and said, "Aw man. And he was cute too."

At that moment their conversation was interrupted when a pair of parademons took out what resembled a large laser cannon and fired. The blast separated the four heroes.

Just as they were abou tot fire again a blast of ice froze the demons and their weapons solid.

Everyone look up to see a woman with pale skin wearin ga blue outfit and gloves.

Then a little guy that looked like he resembled a plastic toy came up and fired a large toy weapon. The suction cup projectiles connect with their chests and then promptly exploded with tremendous force.

"What are they doing here?" Canary asked as she saw Killer Frost and Toyman, some of the more notorious villains.

S.T.R.I.P.E. answered, "The villains have a shaky alliance with us while this whole mess is going on. When this invasion is over its back to business as usual."

Stargirl fired a blast from her staff and said, "I think we may need a bit more than just some alliance to beat these things! They're still coming in droves!"

Just as the woman said this a few parademons launched themselves at the heroes and villains. As they did a trio of icy spikes attached to chains pierced their chests before freezing them over and slamming them on the ground shattering them like glass.

Everyone turned to Killer Frost who said, "That wasn't me."

At that moment Danny flew over them and with Nightmare 3 on his arm and a tripartite nunchaku in the other hand.

"We didn't miss too much of the party now did we?" Danny asked.

Trish, Rodin, Ron, Nero, Lady, Danielle, and Jeanne came in and stood proudly next to Danny.

Canary asked, "I thought you weren't into the hero business."

Danny said, "That doesn't mean I'm just going to stand by and let the earth get blown to pieces by these freaks. Shall we proceed then?"

They all nodded.

"Hit it boys!"

With that the fight got underway.

Danny was making good use of Cerberus' ice powers. The ice weapon's icy touch was goof or freezing a few parademons at once before danny blasted them with Nightmare 3. Danny also made good use of his boot guns by shooting at the alien monsters with incredible accuracy and surprising power. Danny even managed to take down one of those big dragon tanks by used a pair of wicked fists to rip the machine in half. He then threw both halves at a larger ship and destroyed it.

Rodin's strenght was his biggest asset in the fight. The man was easily taking down parademons left and right. The fight actualy brok the stree a few times and he tore through a tank rather easily. Not to mention the man's shotgun pack a major punch.

Ron was basically using the Lotus Blade to slice through every parademon that stood in front of him.

Lady was taking down enemies from a distance using her bazooka

Trish was slicing and shooting every alien in her path showing extreme talent in the arts of sword and gun play.

Jeanne was just shoot around like crazy fillng eah and every parademon with bullets. It was hard at first, but she managed to figure out to aim for their heads for the kill shot.

Nero was making good on using Devil Bringer to crush the parademons who had weapons on them. When they got in close he would just cut them up with Yamato or just sliced and blew them up with Red queen. He even took down a tankwith his devil trigger.

Danielle show a lot fo skil on the battle field shocking the teens and adults alike. The little girl didn't have a lot of strength, but she was really fast. The little witch would hit one enemy with one of the Scarlet Twins before bouncing off and slamming into antoher one. The gil was like a little black and white pinball. The energetic little ball of power was bouncing around all over the place tearing them down.

**On the mothership (not the one in Metropolis where Superman is)…**

Five figures were staring in surprise at what was happening on the screen as they watched their army of parademons be cut down one by one by a bunch of earthlings.

There were four women and one man.

The first was a woman wearing a completely black body suit that clung to her like a second skin with a white line going up her body with circles around her breasts. She had what looked like bandages wrapped around her head going around her nose, chin and forehead as well as a vertical strand going up her scalp. What you could see on her face were her blue eyes, black lips, and long black hair.

The second was shorter and didn't really seem to be wearing anything except a loincloth. Her body had a tan complexion with black markings all over her body. She had on a pair of green gloves that had black spikes that crackled with electricity. Her hair was green with a red object in the middle of her forehead and had an insane look on her face.

The third was the largest of them. She wore what looked like a red cloth body suit with gold chest plate armor, boots, collar, and hood. She also had a black belt around her waist with an orange buckle. On her eyes she had sunglasses. Unlike her other companions she didn't have a weapon.

The fourth woman was obviously the oldest if the wrinkles and white hair were any indication. She had on a deep green outfit with dark green gloves that went o her elbows. She also wore a yellow cape on her back and had a staff in her hand.

The one male was a tall muscular man wearing a green shirt, pants, gloves, and boots wielding a club. He had tan skin and his hair was long and untamed as well as a beard.

"Earth seems to have gotten stronger," the large man said, "Maybe if I can kill them I'll prove myself to Darkseid."

The large man was interrupted when the old lady blasted him in the back of the head with a laser from her staff.

"Quiet Kalibak," the old woman said, "These humans are much stronger than the last time were invaded. I do recognize a few of them from the drones we've sent to this planet before. I don't recognize those people though. Furies, Kalibak, let us greet these new enemies. And then end them!"

**Back on the battlefield…**

The heroes and villains stood grinning as the parademons fell before them. More of the monsters arrived and suddenly stopped. They backed away as the mother ship lowered itself down and opened up.

The four women and Kalibak came down from the ship and landed right in front of the heroes.

"What's with these guys?" Nero asked as he saw the strangely dressed people.

"No need to be so rude darling," the old woman said, "I am called Granny Goodness. These are my furies Lashina, Mad Harriet, and Stompa. The big man is Kalibak."

Danny looked at the woman and said, "If a name and title means something where you're from lady I'm not afraid of it."

Granny chuckled and said, "We have a brave one. He seems to be lacking in manners though. Kalibak teach this boy some manners would you?"

The behemoth charged forward swinging his club with a primal battle cry. Rodin stood in front of Danny ready to fight. Rodin then caught Kalibak's club before he drew his arm back and slammed it into the new god's face resulting in a loud crack signifying broken bones. The large man was sent flying and crashed into a nearby building.

Rodin cracked his knuckles and said, "Is that all you got big guy?"

Kalibak roared furiously and ran at Rodin. The fallen angel turned around and lead the behemoth away from the fight.

Granny shook her head in disappointment as she watched Kalibak run after Rodin.

"Imbecilic isn't he?" Granny said, "I really have to teach that one to control his temper."

As Granny was talking the four Justice League members received information via their communicators.

Canary said, "Can you guys take care o them? We have something we need to do."

Danny nodded and said, "This should be easy if the big guy from before was any indication."

The furies scowled at his dismissal of them.

"We aren't like Kalibak," Lashina said brandishing her whip, "We aren't as stupid as him."

Danielle brandished Lizard Queen and said, "We'll see about that lady!"

The adults and her father cried out for her to stop, but the girl charged forward intent on fighting. Lashina dodged the swing and wrapped her whip around Danielle's torso. The girl cried out in pain as bolts of lightning tore through her making her cry out in pain. Lashina threw her whip sending Danielle backwards while Mad Harriet jumped forward and slashed her claws across her chest. Stompa then rushed forward and with a strong punch sent the little girl flying.

Danny formed a wicked fist and caught the flying child in its palm. The girw as brought dow and was placed in Lady's arms.

Danny looked at his daughter's wounds before he snarled in anger. He spun around on his heel and glared hotly at the four new gods.

"Oh I think we made him mad," Harriet said mockingly.

"We're in trouble now," Lashina said laughing to herself.

Their laughter died when they got a look at Danny's eyes. The two blue green orbs were filled with rage. In his eyes they could see a demonic figure glaring at them just as hotly as he was now.

Danny grabbed nightmare 3 and tore it off his arm. He threw it over his shoulder prompting Lady to catch the demonic gauntlet.

"Nobody," Danny growled as Cerberus started flashing, "and I mean nobody…does that to my little girl!"

Cerberus was now flashing bright blue and Danny could hear the actually Cerberus snarling and calling out for justice.

Ice covered Danny in a thick layer. When the ice shattered it revealed Cerberus's trigger form. And it did not look happy.

The legs, pelvis, and arms were red with ice blue lines running down them. The hands, chest, and abdomen were black with the same lines as the red part. The face was black and had red eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth. Danny's hair had grown out and stuck out in two large spikes pointed at the back.

The transformed Danny spun Cerberus in the air before setting it around his arm and made a "come and get it" motion.

Stompa shot forward first and drew back her fit intent on smashing his face in with her incredible strength. She was in for a shock when Danny caught the attack and then unleashed a vicious kick to her chin making the bones crack. Danny then swung Cerberus slicing through her skin leaving a trio of long bloody marks.

Danny then drew back Cerberus and whispered, **"Windmill."**

Danny spun Cerberus in a propeller-like motion. The three blades at the end of the rods tore through Stompa's skin. The woman fell to the ground in pain with multiple lacerations. She was the sent flying by a powerful roundhouse kick that knocked the woman off her feet and sent her fling into a wall with a loud crash.

Mad Harriet laughed manically before running at Danny with her claws extended. Danny dodged a few of the rather sloppy attacks before Danny caught her arm and broke the limb. As the insane new god cried out in agony Danny slashed her back with Cerberus before throwing her away. The insane woman glared at Danny and charged with her one good arm.

Danny whispered, **"Revolver."**

The morphed Danny jumped into the air and spun around. The chains on Cerberus extended allowed the blades to reach the girl. The blades cut Harriet multiple times before Danny descended on her and slammed his free hand into her stomach making her double over before smashing his weapon wielding arm into her face. Harriet hit the ground with a loud crash and lost consciousness.

Danny was then the victim of an unwanted electroshock therapy when Lahsina wrapped her whip around his throat. The devil man screamed in pain before tearing the woman from her spot and slammed his fist into her stomach and whispered, **"Crystal."**

A layer of ice covered the woman before it was shattered by the constricting force of Cerberus wrapping around her body shattering the ice and choking the life out of her. When she was out cold Danny let her go and dropped her to the ground.

Danny then glared at Granny Goodness. The woman fired a laser from her staff. Danny walked forward and deflected the blasts with his arms. When he reached her his body reverted back to normal. Danny then kicked her in the stomach before throwing her to the ground.

Danny then focused his powers and called out, **"Moon of Darkness! Malphas!"**

Black tendrils flew up into the air before a portal formed and a massive bird rose up out of it. It looked down at Granny before diving and stabbing at the ground with its beak. The bird's attack smashed into the ground before throwing her up into the air and caught her in its beak and then ate her.

Danny lost his furious look and ran over to Danielle.

"We have to get her to a hospital," Danny said.

With that they left for the nearest hospital which, fortunately, wasn't very far.

As they did a beaten and bloodied Kalibak ran to the field and got his allies, opened up a boom tube, and ran into the portal to get off this planet as soon as possible.

**A few hours later…**

Danny sat outside his daughter's hospital room. Right now they weren't letting people in so she could sleep.

A little bit after the fight with the furies and the death of Granny Goodness the army had left. Danny learned that Superman had beaten their ruler Darkseid. After that they all seemed to lose heart and they retreated quickly.

Right now Danny and his allies were all in the hospital outside Danielle's room. They didn't want to leave her because they didn't want to leave the girl alone. Since her former dad was a madman who tried to kill her in a surgeon like fashion she was a little nervous about hospitals.

"So you're the kid Canary told me about," a new voice said.

The guys all turned to see Superman himself. He was joined with Black Canary and Batman.

"Why are you here?" Danny asked not in the mood for talking.

"We were told that you fought against the invasion," the man of steel said, "Why is that?"

Danny said, "Like I said I wasn't going to stand by and let the world get destroyed."

Superman nodded in understanding before facing Batman who nodded.

The Kryptonian pulled out a small communicator out of his pocket and handed it to the young half devil.

"What is this?" Danny asked.

"A communicator," the man of steel said, "You might not be a full member like we wanted, but we would like you as a reserve member. Someone to call on when we find some of those devil issues you seem to work with."

Danny looked up at the man of steel before glancing at the communicator. Danny then slid it into his coat pocket before saying, "Your turn to watch Rodin."

The fallen angel took his place in Danny's seat before Danny leaned back and fell asleep.

**Cut! Okay so Danny isn't part of the league, but he can be called on should he be needed. Now if you're wondering why I did it like this is because during the finale of Justice League Unlimited, they didn't show the female furies. I'm surprised that none of them showed up during Darkseid's invasion of earth, so I decided to put them in there. They will return, but things will be different. Okay bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This multi cross over contain three characters getting upgrades from three different games or shows. Danny will be crossed over with the games Devil May Cry, Bayonetta, and the anime Bleach. Danny will eventually form a team with 2 others. Both of which you will recognize. I own none of them.**

Chapter 9: Tournament in Whirlpool

It had been two long months for Danny and his friends. After Danielle was released from the hospital Danny gently scolded her for rushing off like that. He was pretty angry with her since she was basically the only family that he had left. After the scolding, which had gotten the attention of a few people, Danielle was almost in tears. Danny then swept her up in a hug fighting to hold back his own tears and told her to never scare him like that again. A few people promptly snapped a few pictures of the tender scene.

After the hospital Danielle had made sure not to scare her daddy by running off.

At the moment Danny and Ron were going through their normal sparring routine. Danny was using his mother's old katana Shuraba as he wanted to get a better feel for his mother's weapons.

Danny dodged a swipe from Ron's lotus and blocked a second strike with Shuraba. Danny and Ron stood at a stalemate before pushing away from each other.

Danny held his sword out and energy collected on the blade before it flashed red. The silver haired swung his sword quickly sending a wave of crimson energy. The energy wave sped at Ron who athletically jumped up and flipped over the blast that connected with the wall behind him and destroyed.

Ron arm glowed with power before slamming it into the ground. The sudden quake shook Danny temporarily knocking him off balance. Ron shot forward swinging his fists. Danny prepared himself and blocked one punch, but was hit with an uppercut. Danny floated into the air before firing a blast of ecto blasts.

Ron took out the Lotus blade and deflected some of the blasts, but one shot his leg making him cry out in pain.

"Go Daddy!" Danielle yelled from the side.

Just as Danny came down with Shuraba raised high when Rodin suddenly opened the door to the training room.

"Hey Danny," the bald man said, "Someone is here to see you."

Shuraba flashed in Danny's hand before it vanished in a slight puff of smoke. The boy then made his way out of the room followed by Danielle and Ron. When the three exited the room Danny was shocked at who he saw.

It was a familiar red head with green eyes.

"It's Kushina right?" Danny said as he extended his hand to the woman.

Kushina shook the boy's hand firmly before saying, "Who is this?"

Danny said, "This is Ron. You remember seeing Danielle."

Kushina looked at the girl who cocked her head to the side in an attempt to look cute. It worked as the woman squealed and swept her up into her arms and started to cuddle her.

"So cute," the red head giggled said as she cuddled Danielle.

Danielle jus giggled and snuggled into the older woman. Danny shook his head at Kushina and his daughter's antics. Danny calmly cleared his throat getting the attention of the woman in front of him.

"Is there a reason you are here?" Danny asked, "I really doubt you are here to snuggle my little girl."

Kushina cleared her throat taking on a serious look and said, "Yes. You see a few months ago you help me get my son back. I'm going to need your help again."

Danny sighed and said, "Don't tell me the guy got sick of having a family and ran away."

Kushina shook her head no and said, "No. Naruto hasn't run away. He's actually quite happy. I need you for another reason. You see my village is trying to get a few alliances to help it survive. That is very hard to do since the other villages are very picky about who they ally themselves with."

Danny made a face and asked, "You want me to help you with politics?"

Kushina answered, "No…I want you to fight."

Danny gained a confused look. Kushina saw the look and started to explain.

"There is a tournament held in a country called the land of metal near my home. The tournament offers lot of money to the village of the victor. Despite how things look the extra finance would come in good use for our village. I want you to fight in the tournament to represent my village alongside of my ninja."

Ron said, "There are ninja where you're from? Cool! Hey do they do all the ninja stuff like in comics?"

Kushina sweat dropped and said, "Boy I've read what these ninja can do here. Trust me when it comes to the ninja arts…you all suck."

Ron looked at the woman confused.

"So you want me to fight in this tournament," Danny said, "I've seen what some of the ninja in your countries. I don't think we'd be able to compete against some of the more skilled of them."

Kushina giggled and said, "I'm happy to see you aren't the arrogant type. I am willing to provide you with training should you want to compete."

Danny thought about it for a minute. After careful consideration he said, "I'm in."

Ron asked, "Can I come too? I want to see exactly how our ninja suck compared to ours."

Kushina shrugged and said, "The more the merrier. Besides it may help that we have another fighter available. Shall we go then?"

Danny followed by his friends and small family went to the elemental nations.

As soon as they arrived it took a lot of time for Ron, Danny, and Danielle to pick their jaws up off the ground. The village was situated on a large island in the middle of an archipelago that was surrounded by whirlpools. Kushina said that the village was aptly named the village hidden among the swirling tides or Uzugakure.

Upon arrived Danny was surprised when he saw Naruto. Over the past few months he had changed. The boy was a bit taller now and his hair had grown out becoming a bit shaggier. He had grown some muscle not making him that little runt from before. He had also gotten rid of the orange jumpsuit he wore and was now wearing a more professional outfit of black and dark blue.

Danny was also shocked to find out that when Kushina gave birth to Naruto she had actually given birth to triplets. The first who was the second oldest by about 2 seconds was Hitomi Uzumaki. She had red hair like their mother and was wearing it in a long style. The oldest by 1 second was also a girl. She was blonde like Naruto and had her hair done up in a pair of pony tails. She was named Naruko.

For the next month Danny and Ron's training could be described as strange. When they started Kushina drew special seals on them that allowed them to better harness chakra. To the Uzumaki Matriarch's surprise they could call on it a little thanks to Ron's beast spirit powers and Danny's devil powers and his ecto energy. With the seals they were able to jump start their chakra coils. In all honesty the two boys had never felt so much pain in their lives as they felt the new internal system grow inside them.

After that they were given strange tasks to improve their control. A few of them included running up the side of a tree, running across a lake (much harder than you think) and running up a waterfall.

Despite just being awakened their constant use of their powers actually increased their reserves to a good height, according to Kushina about chuunin level.

When they had enough control over their chakra Kushina introduced them to jutsu. According to Kushina jutsu could be done by molding chakra into a certain part of the user's body. She also told that chakra is directly linked to a person's life force. If they used too much or used a powerful jutsu before they were ready they could die.

Before she started to give them jutsu she tested them to check their affinities, the element to which their chakra was aligned.

When Ron went his chakra was aligned with earth, wind, water, and wood. This made sense given the powers of some of his animal spirits.

Danny's alignment actually shocked the woman. His charka was aligned with fire, ice, lightning, and darkness. Danny concluded that the darkness was from the devil and witch blood in his veins. He figured that the fire affinity came from Ifrit, lighting from Alastor and Nevan, and Ice was from Cerberus and Odette.

After getting their affinities straightened out the two boys began learning jutsu. Since they were still new to chakra they were only given two each for their affinity. Kushina had to do a lot of digging to find techniques for Danny Ice and darkness affinities and Ron's wood affinity.

After a month of practicing and training the two were ready to fight alongside the Namikaze triplets.

**Land of metal: the day of the tournament…**

A great deal of ninja had come to the tournament. Villages like Kumo, Konoha, and Suna had come.

Upon seeing them Kushina didn't see much skill among them. She was pride and arrogance that was more than likely to result in failure.

In the main arena sat the four kages.

Kumo's raikage was A a tall and dark skinned man who looked a brawler under his kage robes. If the man was in a bad mood don't stand in his way otherwise you were looking at a one way trip to a hospital.

Suna's kazekage was a tall man with pale skin and red hair. He didn't really seem that unique, but if you ever challenged him or threatened his village you were asking for trouble.

Finally Konoha's hokage was an old man with balding hair and a white beard. Don't let that fool you however. The man was called the professor and the God of Shinobi. To piss him off was the face the will of fire itself. Despite his age the old man could defend himself. If you wanted to take that chance however feel free.

When Kushina entered the arena Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage, nearly recoiled in shock.

"Kushina," he said shocked, "You're alive?"

The red head said, "Yes I am. What can I say? You can't keep a good woman down."

The old man looked at the woman and said, "I take it you had something to do with Naruto's disappearance."

Kushina nodded and said, "Well he is my son after all. By the way how are the old farts on your council taking it?"

The old man sighed and said, "They were in an uproar when it happened. They tried to send out hunter nin, but I managed to squash that idea before they sent them out. Luckily nobody has tried anything stupid yet."

Kushina nodded before turning to the other kages in the booth and said, "Kazekage-dono…Raikage-dono."

The raikage and kazekage nodded at being identified.

After a few minutes of waiting an old man in a samurai outfit with a long grey beard and moustache stepped out into the arena.

"Welcome honored guests to the Land of Iron's King of the Ring Tournament!" the man said, "I would like to welcome the villages of Konohagakure, Kumogakure, Sunagakure, and Uzugakure. Before we begin I would make a few things known to the participants. First of all killing is not allowed in this tournament. Should a person move to make a killing blow I shall step in. Second, once the match has started there will be no interruptions from another teammate or sensei."

Taking the silence as a sign of understanding he said, "Now all the contestants shall enter the ring."

With that all the contestants filed into the ring. There were five ninja from Konoha, three from Kumo, three from Suna and finally Danny, Ron, Naruto, Hitomi, and Naruko representing Uzu.

When no one said anything the old man continued, "Now then the first match of the tournament will begin. Will Naruto Uzumaki of Uzu and Kiba Inuzuka of Konoha enter the ring at this time?"

A loud whoop was heard a boy with a grey over coat with the hood up with black fur around the hood and a small white puppy entered the ring.

"We get to go first huh?" Kiba said, "Looks like I get to pound that deserter Naruto."

When Naruto had disappeared rumors about it spread like wildfire. Some people said that Naruto had been offered a home in another village and had gone there. Others say that the Kyuubi broke the seal and killed the boy. Other people say that he was killed on his mission to wave by Zabuza Momochi.

The group from Konoha was currently thinking that the first one had been the most likely option.

Kiba continued gloating, but he was cut off when a blast of water shot up from the ground. When it cleared it showed the new and improved Naruto. The blonde now stood about as tall as Sasuke with shaggier blonde hair. He wore a tight black muscle shirt under a dark blue jacket. On his legs he wore ANBU style pants with sandals, bandages wrapped around his ankles. He had a brown leather belt wrapped around his waist that had multiple seals on it.

Kiba gulped at the sight of the obviously much stronger version of Naruto. He quickly shrugged it off. It was just Naruto. How bad could it be?

Kiba's dog Akamaru said something to Kiba in dog talk.

"What? Something's different about him?" Kiba asked as Akamaru barked some more.

Kiba yelled, "What do you mean you don't want to fight?"

The small dog then got up and ran away from the boy to the sidelines where he jumped into the arms of a woman with black hair and red eyes.

"Grrr," Kiba growled.

"What's wrong Kiba," Naruto asked with a grin, "Your master gone and left you?"

Kiba snarled and said, "Akamaru is not my master."

Kiba and Naruto stared each other down. Kiba then noticed the red head and blonde had a few similarities to the blonde. He grinned as he thought of a way to get under Naruto's skin.

"Hey dead last," Kiba said, "Who's the hot blonde and red head over there? Maybe after I kick your butt I'll give them a good ride later."

Naruko and Hitomi glared at the dog boy. Kiba started laughing, but his laughter was cut off when the boy was hit with so much killing intent he could barely breathe.

Kiba looked at the source of the intent and saw it was coming from Naruto. The blonde was glaring at him with ice cold orbs that they could form a layer of permafrost in the middle of a desert.

Naruto glared at him and growled, "You know Kiba…I was going to just beat you. A few hits there, a kick in the face, maybe a jutsu here or there. Then you had to go and talk about my sisters like they were trash."

Naruto placed a hand on one of the seals on his belt and a puff of smoke covered his hands. When the smoke cleared it showed a pair of black painted tonfa with metal ends.

"Now…I'm going to break your legs!"

Naruto got into a stance and Kiba did the same.

"Are the two combatants ready?" the old man, Mifune, asked, "Fight!"

Kiba shot at Naruto with his nails quickly forming claws on his hands. Naruto dodged the strike before smashing his knee into the still airborne Kiba before swinging his tonfa and slamming it into the boy's face with an audible crack.

Kiba rolled across the ground and clutched his jaw as blood came out of his mouth.

The rest of the Konoha group looked shocked. Kiba was the best in taijutsu of the recently graduated class. How could Naruto, the person at the very bottom of the ladder, do that to him?

In the kage booth Hiruzen turned to Kushina and said, "You've trained your son well."

Kushina shrugged and said, "What can I say? The kid absorbs good training like a sponge. Once you get started he won't stop until he's got it."

Hiruzen chuckled and said, "Just like his father."

Back in the ring Kiba was on the defensive from all the swings that Naruto was throwing. Kiba was kind of regretting saying what he did now abut Naruto's sisters. This Naruto was much more skilled then the one he knew and it was obviously showing. Just one strike nearly broke Kiba's jaw and now he was avoiding getting hit by those tonfa again.

Kiba ducked under a swing from the tonfa and swung his claws at Naruto's midsection. Naruto actually figured that Kiba would try something like this and brought up his knee striking Kiba in the face. As Kiba clutched his nose in pain he became aware of the tonfa coming at his face.

"**Spring Wind!"**

Kiba stood there helpless as a multitude of bone shattering blows from the metal ends of the tonfa slammed into him and shook his body. The dog user couldn't even block the blows since they would just break his arms. Finally Naruto dropped down and slammed the weapons into his shins. Kiba cried out in pain and fell to the ground clutching his legs.

"I told you I would break your legs," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki of Uzu!" Mifune announced.

The crowd cheered at the great fight they had seen, even though it was one sided. The medics came and pulled Kiba out of the arena to check his leg.

The rest of the group from Konoha was shocked at the skill Naruto had gained over a few months.

'_Who trained that blonde idiot,' _Sasuke thought as Kiba was carried off, _'I have find out. Maybe they could train me.'_

Mifune announced, "The next match will be between Omoi of Kumo and Subaku no Gaara of Suna."

Omoi was a dark skinned boy with white hair and a sucker in his mouth. He wore mostly black clothing and had a sword on his back.

Gaara had red hair with a tattoo of the kanji symbol for love above one eye and eye shadow to cover up the bags he had under his eyes. Gaara wore mostly brown and black clothing with a white sash around his waist. He also had a large gourd on his back.

"Ready? Fight!"

Omoi whipped the sword he had on his back out and charged at Gaara. Gaara simply stood still. When Omoi swung sand erupted from the gourd Gaara carried on his back and blocked the technique. The Kumo boy tried to fight again and again and again, but Gaara's sand blocked every single attack.

Finally Omoi got annoyed with the one sided fight and started to go through hand signs.

"**Lightning Release: False Darkness!"**

The young Kumo shinobi fired a bolt of lightning at Gaara. At the last second a wall of sand appeared from the ground and blocked the technique shocking everyone present. Only a few of the participants noticed Gaara wince as a little bit of the electric current passed through his body though the sand armor.

"**Sand Coffin," **Gaara whispered.

Sand shot up and wrapped around Omoi like a cocoon. The way the sand was wrapped around him prevented Omoi from reaching for his sword.

"**Sand Burial!"**

Just as the sand started to apply pressure on Omoi Mifune ripped the sword out of its sheath and yelled, **"Samurai Sabre!"**

Crescent shaped waves of chakra shot off from the blade and sliced through the sand freeing Omoi and making Gaara glare.

"I told you before that there is no killing in this tournament boy!" Mifune yelled, "If you attempt another such thing I will personally tear the head from your shoulders! Am I clear?"

Gaara simply huffed and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

"I'm sorry to say it," Mifune said, "but due to my intervention Omoi is disqualified."

Omoi looked upset and walked out of the ring.

A turned to the Kazekage and growled, "You have your Jinchuuriki here? If I had known that I would have brought one of mine!"

The kazekage smirked and said, "I'll take every advantage I can to win this tournament. We are ninja after all. Deception is our best tool."

Down in the ring Hitomi whispered, "Watch out for that one guys. He's unstable. You fight him go all out."

Everyone nodded as they heard that.

Mifune walked up and announced, "The next match shall be between Ron Stoppable of Uzugakure and Neji Hyuuga of Konohagakure."

Ron looked across the ring to see a boy with long black hair and pale eyes glaring at him.

"Crack his skull animal boy," Naruto grinned as he saw his fellow blonde step up to the ring.

When they entered the ring Neji said, "Give up now boy. Fate has declared me the winner today."

Ron looked at the Hyuuga and said, "I'm sorry are you a fortune teller because I don't normally trust them."

Neji glared at him for such a dismissal and said, "You shall pay for your disrespect commoner."

Mifune yelled, "Ready? Fight!"

**Cut! I was wondering how Danny, Naruto, and Ron would hook up so I decided to go with a huge tournament held in Iron country. I wanted to introduce some of the major villages in this one as well. I'm currently having trouble deciding if I should have Naruto or one of his sisters kick Sasuke's hide or have Danny do it. I'm thinking I should save Danny for a fight with Gaara. **

**Now for the importantly question: Should I have Danny get a Devil Arm from beating Gaara?**

**Let me know what you think and what I should do**

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This multi cross over contain three characters getting upgrades from three different games or shows. Danny will be crossed over with the games Devil May Cry, Bayonetta, and the anime Bleach. Danny will eventually form a team with 2 others. Both of which you will recognize. I own none of them.**

Chapter 10: the tournament continues

Neji flew at Ron with his hands outstretched ready to strike.

With amazing flexibility Ron avoided the finger pricks aimed at his person. On one particular strike he caught Neji's arm and twisted it. Neji cried out in pain as he was suddenly pulled forward and put in a headlock. While Neji was still dazed Ron unleashed a few well placed punches to the boy's face from his position. Ron then pushed Neji away and delivered a fierce uppercut to the boy's chin.

Neji hit the ground clutching his face.

His team, who were in the fighter's booth, looked on his shock.

A girl with buns in her hair and pink Chinese shirt said, "No way. There's just no way someone could do that to Neji."Her friend, a boy in a green jumpsuit with orange legwarmers, big eyes, huge eyebrows, and a bowl cut hairdo, said, "Apparently this hidden whirlpool villages burns brightly with the flames of youth Ten-Ten!"

The remaining contestants looked at him with a strange look.

"Lee isn't weird," Ten-Ten said, "He's just eccentric."

Back in the ring Neji jumped up and growled, "How dare you touch me you filthy commoner?"

The veins around Neji's eyes suddenly enlarged shocking Ron.

"Dude what happened to your face?" Ron asked a little disgusted.

In the kage booth the Raikage looked interested.

"So that is the Byakugan," the muscled am said,"I thought it would be more impressive with how my predecessor rambled on about it?"

The Hokage turned to the leader of the cloud village and asked, "Your predecessor?"

E nodded and said, "The former Raikage was investigated and was found guilty of the act that almost sabotaged our rather brittle alliance. I took his place and, personally, I don't believe in the whole "Bloodines make a person superior" thing. To me it's just a reason for those morons to rely on theirs and weaken themselves."

Kushina said, "Amen to that big guy."

Back in the ring Ron noticed something changed within this Neji guy. The guy actually seemed to lose his blind spot. When he tried attacking from the sides none of them seemed to actually work. He also seemed to have eyes in the back of his head. The boy's strikes had also been growing more accurate like he was aiming for ertain parts of him. Ron was not a genius, but he was able to figure out that the sudden change was due to the veins in his eyes growing.

Ron was now on the defensive after that. He had to think of something fast before he wound up getting killed. The strikes made it hard for him to concentrate his chakra. Ron was dodging attacks when he noticed something.

He hoped he was right.

Neji threw out a strike intent on hitting him square in the chest. Ron actually ducked and shto a fist forward that smashed into Neji's crotch. (Think how Johnny Cage hit Goro in the Mortal Kombat Movie)

The audience winced when they saw that. Neji groaned loudly and clutched his crotch as incredible pain went through him.

Ron got up and red energy focused on his hands. The people watching could have sworn that they saw the image of a tiger around the freckled blonde.

Ron drew back his arm and snarled, **"Tiger Strike."**

Ron unleashed a powerful haymaker that slammed into Neji's chest. The echo of a tiger's roar echoed through the arena as Neji was sent flying and smashed head first into the wall.

Mifune walked up to the wall and pulled Neji out. After surveying the body he yelled, "Winner: Ron of Uzugakure."

The crowd cheered while Neji was taken to the medical ward.

In the stands a girl with white eyes similar to Neji was talking to a boy with a gray overcoat and sunglasses.

"I never thought anyone would beat Neji," the boy in the overcoat said.

The girl nodded and said, "Shino…why do you think Naruto-kun is with them and not with us in Konoha? It's his home isn't it?"

Shino looked at the white eyed girl and said, "I know your still upset about Naruto leaving, but think Hinata. Not very many people werenice to him. in all honesty it looked like a good portion of them wre going to kill him. it would have been logical for Naruto to leave."

Hinata hung her head as she looked down at the aforementioned blonde and sighed. She really did miss him.

The next match was between Samui, a blonde, busty girl from Kumo, and a kid from Suna named Kankuro, a boy wearing a black body suit and war paint. The match was embarrassingly short because the boy, who used puppets, was too busy staring at Samuis' chest. the boy quickly found himself electrocuted and taken out of the game.

The match that followed was between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruko. Naruko kept the Uchiha on the run with a few sword techniques and a water jutsu thrown in there. Eventually one power jutsu from Naruko picked up some dirt and made it hard to see. Saskue then burst from the ground and stabbed a kunai into the girl's leg. Then Sasuke started to beat on her…rather mercilessly. He would have beaten her to death she hadn't pulled the same tactic he had used and stabbed his leg with a kunai. Sasuke then started to do hand signs for a fire jutsu. At close range Naruko wouldn't have been able to dodge. Even after Mifune declared him the winner Sasuke was still going to unleash the technique.

A powerful punch to the jaw knocked the boy to the side and sent flames flying in another direction. When Sasuke got his bearings he found the Uzu ninja at him. Danny had his gun at his head, Ron's lotus blade at his throat, Hitomi had a kunai to his heart, Naruto had a pair of katana pointed at his crotch.

When they were ordered to back down they did so reluctantly specially Hitomi and Naruto. Naruto and Hitomi both gave the Uchiha a warning that if either of them fought him he would be going back in pieces.

The next match was between a kumo kunoichi named Karui and a girl from Suna named Temari. In mid range combat Temari was at an advantage because wind acted as a natural insulator for lightning making most of her jutsu ineffective. However, Karui had the advantage when she got in close. Temari had a large battle fan which wasn't very good for close combat compared to Karui's tanto. In the end Karui managed to disarm Temari before hitting her with a low powered lightning jutsu.

The following match was between Lee and Hitomi. Before the fight Lee formally apologized for what Sasuke had done during his match. Hitomi told the boy that it wasn't his place to apologize for his teammate's behavior, but she did appreciate the gesture. The following battle was intense. The two proved to be vry efficient in taijutsu. So much so, that the arena floor was close to breaking from the impacts. In the end it came down to a battle of wills as they had a grappling contest. In the end the two wound up pushing off each other and met again in the middle. Haymaker's they threw were strong enough to knock each other out. The match was declared a draw.

In the kage booth Sarutobi said, "I have to admit you have trained your son and daughters well."

Kushina said, "We Uzumaki pride ourselves on our strength. Besides I'm just glad to see one of your genin has some decency unlike that Uchiha brat."

The Sandaime's look became stormy and said, "I know. When I get back to the village, if he's still alive, that boy is getting his license revoked and his chakra sealed. He could have very well started a war with what he's done here today!"

E turned to Sarutobi and asked, "What is it with that kid anyway? What makes him think he can get away with stuff like that?"

The old man sighed and answered, "The boy thinks he's invincible because he is the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre years ago. After that the civilians of my village have all but pampered him. Due to the constant spoiling he's become arrogant and thinks everything should be handed to him on a silver platter. He's overlooking the fact that he was allowed to live by the assailant."

The raikage, kazekage, and Kushina all huffed and said, in unison, "Man this kid is going to get killed."

Mifune announce, "The next mach will be between Ten-Ten Higurashi of Konohagakure and Daniel Sparda of Uzugakure."

Naruto turned to the silver haired teen and said, "Give her hell."

Danny got up and entered the arena. Ten-Ten jumped got in the ring and started twirling a kunai on her finger. She took one look at Danny and scoffed.

"You should just give up now," she said, "Now way a pretty boy like you can beat a Kunoichi like me."

Danny simply scowled before pulling out Alveo.

"Put your money where your mouth is little girl," Naruto said.

Ten-Ten unsealed a sword of her own.

As soon as Mifune announced the fight the two charged at each other. The sound of clashing steel echoed through the arena. Danny had to admit this girl had some skills with a sword. The young Sparda pushed Ten-Ten back before spinning around and slamming his foot into her stomach.

Danny spun around and thrust his sword forward.

"**Stinger!" **

The attack was knocked to the side by Ten-Ten who threw out a punch. Danny caught the attack and the two stood at a stalemate.

"You're good for a pretty boy," Ten-Ten said.

Danny said, "I'd say an insult, but there are a lot of girls listening and I don't want to piss off anyone I shouldn't."

Danny brought up his knee slamming it into the leaf kunoichi's stomach making her double over. Danny then called his neck attack.

"**Kick 13!"**

The powerful roundhouse kick slammed into the side of the girl's head and knocked her off her feet. The girl rolled across the arena before she caught herself. She scowled before she took a scroll from her belt and unsealed it. She swung it sending multiple knives and other throwing weapons at the boy. Danny held out the blade caused the blades to melt as soon as they came into contact.

Ten-Ten stared in shock as she saw that happen. She pulled out another scroll, but Danny was prepared. Danny drew back the weapon and swung hard sending a wave of green acidic energy at the girl dodged by running up the wall.

The girl then unleashed the contents of the scroll: a hail of kunai.

Danny simply went intangible letting the weapons fall through him.

"Is that all you got?" Danny asked.

Danny then heard what sounded like sizzling and looked down to see that they were pieces of burning paper attached to the projectiles.

"Oh, crud!"

A large explosion fill the air as Ten-Ten landed on the ground and smirked at the devastation. She narrowed her eyes to try and peer through the smoke. Suddenly something nicked her cheek. She felt something warm running down her face and knew immediately what it was.

Danny burst from the smoke and slammed a fist into the girl's face. Danny quickly went through hand signs as Ten-Ten was reeling from the blow.

"**Ice Release: Ice Age!"**

A layer of ice suddenly covered in ice. Mifune walked up and taped on the clear frozen liquid before backing up and saying, "The winner: Daniel Sparda of Uzugakure."

The crowd cheered again and Danny smashed his fist into the side fo the frozen statue causing it to shatter releasing Ten-Ten.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I froze you," Danny said, "and you lost."

Ten-Ten huffed and got up before saying, "You are pretty tough for a pretty boy. We should get together some time and exchange swordplay notes."

Danny grinned and said, "I'd like that."

With that the contestants got out of the ring.

"There will be a ten minute intermission before next rounds begin," Mifune announced, "Please visit our concession stands while waiting for the next match."

Naruto said, "Come on I want to go check on Naruko."

With that the blonde and his friends left. While they made their way to the medical area they didn't notice that they were being followed by a boy whose hair resembled the back end of a duck.

**In the medical center…**

Naruto stood over Naruko and said, "You okay sis?"

Naruko sighed and said, "Yeah, I'm better. I'm just pissed that I had to lose to that little Uchiha piece of-"The girl was cut off when a Kushina walked next to them and said, "Naruko Uzumaki! Language!"

Naruko looked sheepish and said, "Sorry mom."

The Uzumaki matriarch's look softened before she said, "How bad is it?"

Naruko said, "The Uchiha broke a couple of ribs, and nearly hit an artery when he stabbed my leg."Naruto said, "Don't worry. If I or Hitomi get our hands on the little prick we'll smash his head into the ground so hard that his children will be clutching their faces."

An arrogant voice said, "I'm so scared loser."

The group turned to see Sasuke looking as arrogant as ever. With him was the pink haired girl from his team. There was also a black haired boy with a fake smile, a tanto on his back, and a sketch pad.

"What do you want duck butt?" Naruto spat looking at the Uchiha with utter rage.

"I want answers," Sasuke said, "Why are you with these people? And foremost I want those tonfa you used against Kiba, and any other weapons you have."

Kushina scowled at the boy and said, "Why should they had over what is there's boy?"

The Uchiha scoffed and said, "Because I'm an Uchiha. Naturally I could use it better than any of them could."

He said this like it was the simplest thing in the world. Sakura agreed with them while the black haired boy simply shook his head in disappointment.

Naruto growled almost inhumanly as his eyes turned crimson with a slit pupil.

Ron's eyes turned completely gold meaning his animal spirits really wanted to hurt this guy.

Glares of intense hatred and rage were focused on him by Kushina, Hitomi, and Naruko.

The worst, however, came from Danny. The boy gave of a dark aura. He grabbed the Uchiha by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. He would have said something, but the aura around Danny formed the image of his grandfather. Sasuke looked really freaked out. Sakura looked about ready to wet herself at the sight of the demon behind Danny. The other boy just looked on interested.

"Listen here you little prick," Naruto said, "I don't care who you think you are. We're from another village. Your village has now power over us. If you try that again I will rip the spine out of your body and mount it in the bedroom for decoration."

With that Danny dropped the arrogant boy on his butt. At that moment team 7's sensei came around.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kakashi said with a scowl behind his mask.

A voice from behind him asked, "What is going on here?"

Kakashi would have started yelling at the person behind him only to stop when he saw the person behind him towered over him. The raikage stood above him with his all intimidating presence.

"They were assaulting my student," Kakashi said.

"Is that so?" E asked, "Because it looks like that arrogant prick was making demands of their weapons. I heard every word. Now unless you want to be on the bad end of a knuckle sandwich I suggest you get your genin and get out."

The Konoha team got up and left.

"I swear are all the genin in Konoha arrogant?" the muscular man asked.

Naruto said, "I think it's just with the people who have dojutsu. They think a bloodline makes them invincible when, in reality, it just makes them weaker because they rely on it."

E nodded as he heard that. He was starting to like this kid.

At that moment Mifune's voice said over the intercom, "All contestants return to the arena the nex round of fights shall commence in less than 2 minutes."

Kushina said, "Get on kids. You have a tournament to win."

Naruko said, "If someone faces the Uchiha…do me favor and rip his legs off for me."

Naruto yelled, "You got it sis!"

With that they went back to the arena. As they did Naruto's eyes felt itchy all of a sudden."

Back in the arena the people sat down in the stands and the kages were up in their booth.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mifune said, "For the semifinal matchest there will be five rounds. Now shall be begin the next match?"

The crowd roared in approval.

"Now the first round of the semifinal matches shall be between Daniel Sparda of Uzugakure and Subaku no Gaara of Sunagakure."

Danny got up and got into the ring with the insane boy.

Gaara glared at Danny and said, "Mother…mother calls for your death. She wants me to spill the traitor's blood all over the ring."

Danny scowled and said, "So your "mother" has something against my grandpa. I had a feeling I'd run into some demon on the way here."

Danny focused and Sparda (sealed form) appeared in his hand.

"Dazzle me," Danny said.

**Cut! Okay the matches are starting up again. I got plenty of requests for Naruto to beat the tar out of Sasuke so I decided to give him a good reason. Things are going to heat up now with Danny vs. Gaara. Will the demon container win or the devil hunter? Okay see you next time bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This multi cross over contain three characters getting upgrades from three different games or shows. Danny will be crossed over with the games Devil May Cry, Bayonetta, and the anime Bleach. Danny will eventually form a team with 2 others. Both of which you will recognize. I own none of them.**

Chapter 11: Demon battle, regular battle, new eyes, and confrontations.

Danny charged at Gaara with Sparda poised to strike. Sand came up and blocked the attack while a second blast of sand came around Danny and tried to smash him. Danny blocked the attack with a square shield. Danny focused his chakra and sent a wave of electricity through the sand. Gaara cried out in pain as the electric current shocked him.

He stumbled a bit and the sand fell. Danny charged again as he called out a technique.

"**Stinger!"**

The stab was blocked by another wall of sand. Gaara eyes widened when the blade came through the sand and stopped less than an inch from his chest. Gaara's sand wrapped around Danny's arm and flung him away. To the shock of everyone present Danny actually started flying.

He pulled out a pair of his guns and fired a barrage of bullets. Danny groaned in frustration when all the projectiles were blocked.

Danny suddenly became aware of the two large plumes of sand coming at him rather quickly. He quickly formed a pair of wicked weave fists that caught the large blasts. Danny then swung up his legs and sent a wave of ecto energy at the boy. The sand came up to block, but it was cut right through. Gaara called out in pain as he felt the two energy waves cut his skin.

Gaara felt blood running down his chest and screamed out, "BLOOD! MY BLOOD! YOU'LL DIE TODAY, SPARDA!"

In the stands Temari and Kankuro were looking on shocked as was the Kazekage. This was the first time anybody had done anything that oculd get through Gaara's iron sand and sand armor.

"Look like you aren't as cracked up as you say you are," Danny said with a grin.

A massive wave of sand came at Danny. The boy threw out another pair of kicks the sent energy waves that cut the sand waves in two, but only made more to attack him. Danny formed a shield around himself blocking the attack. Unfortunatley the sand kept on coming and ht shield broke knocking Danny down.

Danny jumped up and let out a low snarl.

Three more waves of sand came up from the sides. Danny replaced the Sparda with Cerberus.

Danny growled, **"Satellite"**

Danny spun the three pronged weapon in a circle while spinning around. The process also froze the sand solid making it very hard for Gaara to move it. Danny shot forward with Cerberus still spinning.

In the stand Ten-Ten said, "I don't believe it. He actually has more than just swords under his belt. He's trying to be a weapons master just like I am."

Back in the ring Danny jumped into the air and started to spin like a top.

"**Revolver!"**

The impact froze the sand and the impact from a follow up punch shattered the brittle wall like glass leaving an exposed Gaara. Danny formed a ghost clone of himself who was welding Sparda in one hand.

The second Danny came down and said, **"Round Trip Version 2!"**

Gaara was hit with a right left combo followed by a torso kick and a **Kick 13.** Gaara was sent rolling and smashed into the wall.

Gaara growled and he got up and said, "No…I won't let my existence be extinguished because of you!"

The sand condensed around Gaara and formed a ball around him. Danny could sense demonic power building up and he knew he had to stop it fast.

The original Danny's nunchaku was replaced with a pair of gauntlets and greaves. The greaves looked like human feet with clawed toes with white lines going up the shin. The gauntlets resembled wolf heads and had white lines going backwards on them.

The clone Danny held out Sparda as black and red power started focusing on the blade. The clone then called out the name of one of the strongest attacks that was in Sparda's arsenal.

"**Spectral Dragon!"**

The power focused around Danny and formed a massive eastern Dragon that roared furiously. As the dragon shot forward at Gaara's dome the original Danny shot forward with his fists clenched and the energy around his legs making a trial.

The spectral dragon bit down on Gaara's dome and exploded with intense force. The blast actually destroyed the dome revealing Gaara who was half mutated into something. The original Danny appeared in front of Gaara with a fist cocked back as he called out his move.

"**Wicked Barrage: Beowulf Version!"**

Dannun unleashed a barrage of punches. Gaara's skin cracked revealing the sand armor on his body. The armor cracked as Danny's gauntlets glowed with the power of light. Suddenly, multiple energy fists made of light started hitting Gaara. Danny stopped punching before he started kicking with one leg with the process from before repeating. The same thing happened with Danny's other leg. The assault ended with a powerful light enhanced **kick 13 **to Gaara's head.

The container of the sand demon was sent flying and smashed through the wall with intense force. There was a slight glow from Gaara and a shining orb rose from the boy's body. It floated over to Danny who held out his hand.

When the glow was gone it showed a long spear in Danny's hand. It was iron made and had a long slightly curved blade that had an orb at the bottom that seemed to be filled with sand. (Think a long spear with the dagger used in Prince of Persia: Sands of Time). There was a also a gold cloth hanging on the end of the pole right where the bottom of the blade and the staff met.

Danny hefted the weapon he spun it around and the wind moved with it. Danny focused his power and the spear split into three segments becoming sansetsukon. As he whirled around so did the sand on the ground moved around with it. Danny spun the weapon around before slamming it into the ground. As he did the Ichibi's roar could be heard throughout the air.

The crowd roared in approval at the show of strength.

The three kages stared in shock at the sight of the major beat down that they had just seen and Danny forming a new weapon out of the whole thing.

"Did you know he could do that?" the hokage asked Kushina.

The woman simply shook her head still staring off into space.

Mifune stepped forward and said, "The next match will be between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

The two stepped into the ring and stared at each other.

Down in the medical room Hitomi was cheering her brother on yelling at him to beat this little prick into the ground. A lot of the nurses present were also saying the same thing.

Sasuke grinned and said, "You might as well give up now loser. You were a failure back in the village and you'll be a failure now."

Naruto didn't say anything and just reached for his belt. There was a puff of smoke and a weapon appeared in Naruto's hands. It was a long wooden staff with two large spiked steel weights at each end.

Naruto twirled the large weapon with ease and pointed it at the Uchiha with contempt burning in his eyes.

Sasuke simply got into a stance.

The Uchiha charged with his arm cocked back. Naruto completely dodged thepathetic assault and swung his staf and slammed it into the Uchiha's back. The arrogant boy cried out in pain as his felt the steel ends of the staff slam into his back. The Uchiha was sent rolling

Naruto charged and called out, **"Lion's Rage!"**

Sasuke moved to the side and managed to avoid the spike, but he was knocked off his feet by the weight and was sent sprawling.

Sasuke rolled onto his feet and called out, **"Fire Release: Grande Fireball!"**

A large blast of fire was shot from Sasuke's mouth. Naruto swung his staff focusing chakra and spun it around in a circle in front of him. To the shock of Sasuke, and all the other Konoha ninja, the fire was blocked and Naruto drew the staff back before swinging it again. The flames were sent spiraling back at the Uchiha who just barely managed to dodge the attack.

He was intercepted by the shaft of the Lunar Staff slamming into his stomach. Naruto then threw Sasuke into the air. As he descended Naruto took up a stance similar to batter in a cage.

Danny noticed this and said, "Hey, Batter! Hey, Batter! Hey, Batter! Swing!"

Naruto swung his staff with all his strength sending the helpless Uchiha flying like a ragdoll and smashed into the wall of the arena.

The Konoha ninja were shocked at such strength while everyone was staring in awe. The groupe from whirlpool were actually grinning seeing that Sasuke was now getting his butt handed to him good.

Sasuke stood up in pain. So far he had been battered, bruised, used a baseball, nearly stabbed, and he was still standing up. Some people had to admit that this guy's stubbornness was impressive. He was still low in everyone's eyes due to what he pulled with Naruko.

"You shouldn't be able to beat me," Sasuke growled as he spat out some blood, "I'm an Uchiha! One of the elite of Konoha! I'll show you. I'll defeat you, and your friends then I'll take your mother and sisters, and turn them into my personal whores!"

Danny sighed and said, "He just signed his death warrant."

Ron nodded and said, "Definitely."

In the stands everyone was giving the Uchiha looks of complete disgust, the women especially. Lee and Gai were yelling about a complete lack of youth and that the dark clouds of arrogance clouded his mind. The hokage was currently covering his eyes with his hat to hide the look of complete embarrassment on his face.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha with an intensity that had never been seen before. Naruto spun the lunar staff and slammed one end into the ground. Naruto's eyes burned furiously. Unknown to him they had changed.

Sasuke's eyes were wide.

The sclera of Naruto's eyes had turned green. The iris had turned white and the pupil had been replaced with a large blue spira that spread over the iris.

Naruto growled angrily before vanishing. Sasuke was suddenly doubled over Naruto's fist. Naruto drew back his other fist as the air distorted around it. He unleashed a vicious right hook that sent the Uchiha flying into the air.

Naruto vanished again and appeared above Sasuke. The infuriated blonde held out his hand as water focused in his hand and a blast of water shot forward with incredible power blasting the Uchiha to the ground and forming a crater.

Naruto shot downward and lighting focused on both of his hands as he unsealed a pair of katana. They were both identical, but one had a black tassel on the bottom of the handle while one had a white tassel. Lightning chakra flew through the swords as Naruto descended on Sasuke. The young Uchiha couldn't even move as the blades pierced his shoulder. Screams of pain echoed through the air.

Sakura was trying to get down to the arena to save her crush , but the samurai were doing a very good job of keeping the rabid fan girl at bay.

Naruto stood above the Uchiha who was pathetically trying to get up.

"Do you yield?" Naruto asked the boy.

"When I get back to Konoha," Sasuke said, "They are going to go for your head."

Naruto shook his head and said, "They already tried before. They didn't succeed then and they won't succeed now. Besides they only love you so much on account of the eyes your clan has. Why don't' we see how much they love you…when you can't have kids!"

Naruto brought his foot up and slammed it down on Sasuke's crotch. Every male in the vicinity winced at the sound of the impact and Sasuke's scream of agony. Saskura screamed in horror at the sight of this. Kushian whooped in joy at seeing Naruto exact vengeance on Sasuke. Speaking of which Naruto suddenly felt exhaustion.

Naruto was declared the winner, but he did receive a foul for striking below the belt. As the blonde left the village he saw Mifune give him a nice job signal.

The remaining matches were relatively boring. The next match was between Samui and Ron. The fight was pretty quick. Samui tried to use a lightning jutsu, but Ron used his enhanced speed and agility to avoid the attacks before he got in close and started a brutal beat down. Samui lost via a lot of pain.

The next match was Karui and Danny. Karui tried swordplay, but with Shuraba he was able to counter her. When she tried lightning jutsu, but it was easily countered when Danny used Nevan and used a powerful music chorus to electrocute her and assault her with bats. When Karui was on her least legs all it took was a strong **kick 13 **and a well placed chop to the head to knock her out.

They would have had the fifth round like Mifune said, but when he realized that they were all from the same village the point would be meaningless. Uzugakure was named the winner and was given the prize money.

Afterward the group was sitting at an all you can eat buffet to celebrate their victory.

The group was stuffing their faces when Naruto remembered something that happened in his fight with Sasuke.

"Hey mom," Naruto said, "can I ask you something?"

Kushina swallowed the food in her mouth and asked, "What is it sochi (son)?"

Naruto answered, "During my fight with Sasuke, when he insulted you, Naruko, and Hitomi, something weird happened. I saw much clearer than normal, a few things seemed to be moving slower, and when the fight was over I felt exhausted. I don't normally feel exhausted."

Kushina looked at her son and said, "Focus chakra into your eyes. I want to see something."

Naruto did as his mother told. When his eyes changed her eyes widened at the sight.

"The Arashigan (storm eye)," she said with shocked look on her face.

Ron asked, "The Arashigan?"

Kushina explained, "It's a dojutsu that only the Uzumaki clan has. It has the ability for a person to control water, wind, and lightning chakra to an incredible degree. It also allows the user to perceive the world around them much more sharply. Unfortunately, they also eat up a lot of chakra fast."

Naruko asked, "Are we going to have those kinds of eyes?"

Kushina answered, "I'm not sure. They are rare amongst the Uzumaki clan. They usually tend to skip a generation. The only reason I know so much about it is because my dad had those eyes."

Before the discussion could continue Lee approached the group and looked right at Hitomi.

"Don't tell me…you're here for revenge," the girl said.

She was shocked when Lee got on one knee and took her hand.

"Hitomi-chan," Lee said, "I ask you to go out with me. I have never seen such beauty and skill. I beg you to be my girlfriend."

Everyone was looking at the boy oddly.

"Listen," Hitomi said, "I'm not interested in seeing anybody right now. Besides from what I hear long distance relationships never work out."

Lee hung his head.

Naruto slapped him on the back and said, "Hey man, don't take it so hard. I got to give you credit for just up and asking her. Glad to see a fellow hard head."

Lee stood up and nodded. He then rushed out the door to go find his team.

"He's weird," Hitomi said, "but he's tough. I don't think anyone has been able to match me in taijutsu yet."

Naruto nudged Danny and said, "I think sister there has a crush."

**Later…**

The group was heading toward their rooms. When they entered they were shocked to see somebody was waiting there for them.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked with surprised look on her face.

"H-Hello, N-Naruto-kun," the girl said nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, "I thought you and your team were in another hotel."

Hinata said, "They don't know I'm here. I snuck out to see you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

Hinata answered, "To ask you to save me."

Naruto gained a confused look as did the other people present.

"What is it?" Naruto asked while the others stood by in case this was a trick.

Hinata said, "A lot has changed since you left Konoha. I might want to explain something fist. My clan is divided into two families, the main family and the branch family. The branch family is controlled by something called the caged bird seal. When used it inflicts incredible pain on the wearer."

Ron asked, "What does this have to do anything?"Hinata reached for headband and took it off revealing a green seal on her forehead making everyone gasp.

Hinata continued, "A few weeks ago I had to fight my little sister, Hanabi, to decide whether or not I was worthy of the title of heiress. I held back because I didn't want to hurt my sister. When I lost I was banished from the main family and branded with the seal. I'm seen as an embarrassment and weak to my family."

Hinata looked at Naruto and said, "Please. Take me with you. Don't make me got back to that horrid place."

Naruto looked at the upset girl in front of him and looked at his mother.

Kushina said, "Curse my good nature. Okay we'll bring you with us and away from that hell you call a family."

Hinata looked at her and said, "But what about the seal? If tou-sama activates it the seal won't stop until it kills me."

Kushina approached Hinata and placed a hand on her forehead before going through a few one sided hand signs.

Kushina backed away from the young Hyuuga and said, "What seal?"

Hinata turned to a mirror to see the seal was gone. She broke into tears of joy and hugged the person closes to her, which just so happened to be Naruto. When she realized what she was doing she promptly fainted. She would have hit her head if Naruto hadn't caught her.

"Let's go get some sleep," Naruto said, "We're going to have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

With that everyone went to bed.

**Meanwhile…**

Vlad sat angrily in his cell. His plans, everything he had worked for was gone. His money had been taken by the government, and every last bit of technology down the last chip was given to Wayne enterprises. On top of that he had forever lost his beloved Maddie. A few days she came to visit him and tore so many holes in him hat it made a lot of the other inmates flee when she exited the place.

'_Damn you Daniel,' _the bitter man thought, _'As soon as I get out of here I am going to hunt you down and destroy you.'_

Suddenly a dark voice coming from nowhere said, **"So you have a grudge against the blood of Sparda as well."**

Vlad looked around and was about to say something when the voice said, **"I'm in your head human. Now…do you want revege? I can help you get back at the boy and finally end Sparda's blood. All you have to do is serve me."**

Vlad grinned maliciously and thought, _'Yes. I'll serve you and gain the power to end our enemy.'_

When Vlad thought that the shadows came alive and swallowed him whole leaving nothing but an empty cell.

**Deep in the ghost zone…**

A ghost wearing a purple cloak sat in a chair in front of the screen watching what had just happened.

The ghost got up and grabbed a staff that had an hourglass at the end of it.

"It is time," the ghost said as he vanished in a swirl of blue smoke and the sound of a ticking clock.

**Cut! Okay the madness is over and Vlad has escaped with the help of a mysterious new enemy. Who is this enemy? What is clockwork going to do? Why am I asking you these questions because I'm pretty sure that the person reading isn't a mind reader. Okay see you all later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This multi cross over contain three characters getting upgrades from three different games or shows. Danny will be crossed over with the games Devil May Cry, Bayonetta, and the anime Bleach. Danny will eventually form a team with 2 others. Both of which you will recognize. I own none of them.**

Chapter 12: Training Beyond Time and Space

It had been a few day since the tournament in Iron Country. Danny and Ron had spent the past few days relaxing so they could get ready for another job.

At the moment Danny and Ron were just sitting around when time suddenly froze. A pair of clock hands appeared in mid air before they went all the way around forming a portal. Out of it floated a ghost. He was very old and had red eyes plus a very long beard. He wore a mostly purple outfit with a cloak that was pinned on his left shoulder by a cog. In his chest he had what resembled grandfather clock. He held a staff that had an hourglass on top in one hand. He also had a scar over his left eye.

The man reached into his cloak and pulled out two medallions that were shaped like cogs and had the initials C.W. on them. He put one around Danny's neck before doing the same to Ron.

Danny looked around to see everyone was frozen. He turned around and gasped when he saw the old ghost who turned into a toddler, a man who was about thirty, and then back into an old man.

"Who are you supposed to be?' Danny asked slowly as Rebellion appeared in his hand.

Ron looked around and yelled, "Wah! Time Freeze! What's going on here man?"

The ghost said, "Calm down Ronald Dean Stoppable. All will be explained soon. Come."

With that the ghost led the duo out of the room through the portal that he came through. Before he left he reached into his cloak before taking out a note and placing it on the counter in front of Rodin. As soon as the three left, time started to continue right where it had left off.

Danielle looked around and said, "Where did Daddy go?"

**Moments later in the Ghost Zone…**

Danny and Ron found themselves in the middle of a large tower with the unknown ghost standing in front of a large screen.

"What is going on here old man?" Danny asked his grip still tight around Rebellion's handle.

The ghost said, "I'll explain as soon as our final guest arrives."

At that moment another portal opened only this one took the shape of what resembled a map. Out of the portal came Naruto followed by a second ghost.

This ghost was basically a carbon copy of the first one. Only he wore a blue cloak. His cloak was tied with a pendant that resembled a globe on the right shoulder. Unlike the other ghost he didn't have an object in his chest. His eyes were dark green and the scar was on his right eye. In his hand was a gold staff that ad a globe on it.

"Okay," Danny said, "Who are you two and what is going on?"

The purple dressed ghost said, "My name is Clockwork the ghost master of time. He is my twin brother Herald ghost master of space."

The three teens looked at the ghost brothers and Danny asked, "Why did you just take us out of our homes?"

Clockwork said, "There is a problem with the world child. A darkness is rising that may envelope the world."

Clockwork waved his staff and the large screen flashed. It showed a dark abyss filled with fire and brimstone. Slowly a dark being rose in the background. The trio couldn't make it out very well but they could make out a trio of eyes on the monster's face.

"Is that who I think it is?" Danny asked a look of dread on his face.

"Yes," Herald said, "As you know Daniel your grandfather sealed the gates of hell with his own power. Sadly, after these many decades the seal that has kept the gates closed has started to weaken after all these years. Soon the lock will be destroyed and Mundus along with his new army can come through."

Naruto turned to Danny and yelled, "You're part devil?"

Danny nodded and said, "Also I have a witch for a mother, an angel for a grandfather on my mom's side of the family, and I was in an accident that gave me ghost powers."

Ron and Naruto stared at Danny for a brief moment before they both said, "And I thought my family was weird."

Clockwork said, "A few demons have already managed to sneak out through the weakened seal as you already know Daniel."

Danny muttered, "Alveo."

Herald nodded and said, "We estimate that we have at least three more years before the seal finally breaks. When that happens you, all three of you, will need to be strong enough to face it."

Ron asked, "Why do you need us? I mean Danny is the grandson of the guy who sealed these guys away…that means something right?"

Clockwork nodded and said, "Yes it does, but the truth is Daniel will not be able to fight this menace alone. He will need help and you will be that help."

Naruto said, "We don't really have a choice in this do we?"The pair of ghosts shook their heads in the negative.

Herald said, "I have been searching through the different dimensions and I have found the perfect places to allow you to train for the upcoming battle. Train well and learn all that you can."

The space ghost waved his staff and a trio of portals appeared.

The three friends looked at one another a little nervously before slowly walking through the portals.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Herald asked his brother.

"I believe so," Clockwork answered, "I do not trust the observant in these matters. They only act when the incident is a direct threat to their power."

Herald growled and said, "Why is it that all the people in power only care about that power?"

Clockwork sighed and said, "I may be all knowing brother, but even I can't find that out."

With that the duo turned to the screen to watch what was unfolding in the other dimensions.

**With Danny…**

Danny walked out of the portal and noticed that it was dark out. He looked around to see he was in a desert at night time. He looked to the side to see he was next to a tree. Danny tripped in a sand dune and found that the tree was actually a large deposit of quartz.

"What kind of crazy dimension is this?" Danny asked out loud.

The boy was brought out of his thoughts by a loud explosion of sand. The silver haired half devil turned around to see a huge hulking beast. It was large and had a mostly black body. On its face was a large white mask that resembled a wolf with dark blue and red markings. The monster looked right a Danny and roared viciously.

The monster charged with incredible speed for something so large. The silver haired teen cursed loudly and jumped up just in time to avoid the monster's claws. What he didn't expect was for the monster's tongue to lash out at an incredible length. Danny quickly took out rebellion and swung splitting the tongue in half. Danny dug his heels into the ground to stop himself.

The monster then fired a blast of red fire from its maw.

Danny quickly formed a shield in front of him just for it to take the last and shatter like glass. The blast knocked Danny off his feet before its massive hand grabbed him. Danny cried out in pain as the monster's skin started to burn Danny's clothes like it was made of acid.

The monster lifted Danny up and growled, **"Feed…hunger…"**

The monster opened its mouth and started to pull Danny close to chomp down.

There was a sudden flash of metal and the monster screamed out in pain. As the monster let go of Danny he saw what looked like a cane sword was buried deep in the large beast's wrist.

The sword suddenly vanished and as Danny hit the sand he saw someone standing in front of him while facing at the large creature that almost ate him.

It was a tall and lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale) with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he also has chin stubble. He wears a dark green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. He also usually wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a striped-dark green and white bucket hat that usually shadows his eyes. In his hands was the cane sword that had been stabbed into the monster's arm.

Speaking of the monster it was now glaring at the blonde man and snarled, **"Shinigami…"**

Danny thought, _'Death god? What have I gotten myself into?'_

The man then held out his sword and said, "**Awaken…Benihime (Crimson Princess)."**

The sword and the man were covered in a red mist. When it receded the man's cane sword had completely changed. The sword had become a sleek medium sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end with a pommel shaped to look overlapped three times and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shape guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blade is black with a silver-edge and is somewhat thicker than the cane-sealed state. It remains straight and slim with a somewhat short size with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point.

The man pointed the sword at the monster and glared at the snarling beast without a hint of fear.

The monster snarled before charging again.

"Move it man!" Danny yelled.

The blonde simply raised his sword and said, **"Sing, Benihime."**

The man swung his sword in an arc as crimson mist flowed from the blade before the mist launched in a wave. The blast hit the monster' in the chest making it cry out in pain. Like in a David vs. Goliath match the beast tumbled over kicking up a lot of dirt.

The blonde man then turned to Danny with a calculating eye. He looked at Danny and said, "No chain. You're no Demi-hollow, you aren't an arrancar, and I haven't seen you around the Soul Society. Who are you?"

Danny got up and said, "Four things: is a hollow? 2. What's and arrancar? 3. What is the Soul Society? 4. Who are you?"

The man simply cocked his head to the side. He looked like he was about to answer when the monster rose up again with red energy gathering in its mouth. The monster then fired sending the blast right at the two.

"Incoming!" Danny yelled.

The man simply turned towards the blast and said, **"Awaken, Blood Mist Shield."**

Red mist poured out of the blade quickly and formed a hexagon shaped shield in front of him. The impact shook the ground. When the smoke cleared the shield was still there and Danny and the blonde man were safe.

The shield withdrew and the man said, **"Razor, Benihime."**

The man swung his sword and sent a wave of crimson energy at the monster easily slicing through the monster's arms making it scream and write on the ground in pain.

As it fell the man held out his hand and said, **"Limit of the thousand hands, respectful hands, unable touch the darkness, shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders light bullets, eight bodies, nine grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly, and cleanly when fired. Art of destruction #91: Thousand Hand Bright Heaven Culling Sear!"**

The pale blonde generated ten pink points around him and fired them all at one point that converged on the monster resulting in a huge explosion. The monster's body was tore apart before it all collapsed on the ground. Before their eyes it slowly turned away into dust.

"Whoa," Danny said not believe his eyes, "What the hell was that?"

The man turned to Danny and said, "I'll ask again. Who are you?"

Danny growled, "My name is Danny Sparda. Now I'll ask again. Who are you?"

The man answered, "Kisuke Urahara. Come on. We need to go before more of those hollows show up."

The man turned another direction and said, **"My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the sword that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come and I strike down the Ibis. World Tying Rite."**

A large black and white portal opened up in front of the two. Danny looked at Kisuke with a shocked look on his face. He slowly followed the man to find himself in coming out between two large rocky hills that had wooden posts on them. Danny saw what looked like a spectacular city.

Danny was so shocked by what he saw he didn't see Kisuke coming up behind him. The pale blonde man extended his index and middle finger before whispering, **"Art of Binding #1: Block."**

Danny cried out and felt his arms get bound behind him. He also felt Rebellion get pulled off his back.

"Hey!" Danny yelled, "What's the big idea?"

Kisuke said, "You're an unknown. I have to keep you bound in case you're n arrancar in disguise."

Danny growled as he was guided by Kisuke to the city.

On the way Kisuke explained a few things. He explained that the Soul Society was heaven here. It was where the dead are sent to live when they are good. He also explained that when a soul stays on earth for too long it becomes a hollow, a creature that must feed on souls through instinct. He also explained that he was a Shinigami, a soldier that beat hollows and sent them to the Soul Society or to hell, depending on their lives. They also saved stray spirits from being killed by Hollows. He also explained that the world Danny had been in was Hueco Mundo or the hollow world that acts like Purgatory for Hollows. When a Hollow is killed its soul goes to heaven or hell. He even told Danny that he used to be one of the captains of the thirteen divisions and that he was going to meet the current captains.

Danny was dragged to a room and sat in the middle with thirteen chairs around him. Danny would have tried to leave, but with his arms bound he knew he didn't have much of a chance. He also saw how strong this guy was and if the other thirteen captains were anything like him he was screwed. That and there were men in white coats that stood at the gates doors. After a few minutes thirteen men and women entered the room.

The first was an old man with red eyes a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. There were many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye, suggesting numerous battles in his past. He was also missing an arm. He wore a haori that was white and had a black diamond pattern and the size was a little too big for him. In his hand was a gnarled old staff.

The second was a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. She wore the same haori as the others except it was sleeveless. Underneath that she black outfit that had no sleeves and didn't cover the back. She also wore a pair of long black arm bands and on her feet, instead of sandals was a pair of Chinese style shoes and white socks. Swung horizontally over her lower by was a wakizashi with a yellow hilt that resembled a Chinese dao.

The third had purple eyes, long, wavy, blonde hair, and a bored expression on his face. He wore a black suit with a thigh length black jacket, a white frilled shirt with large cuffs and high collar that wasn't tucked in. At his side was standard katana with a hilt guard that had a diamond shape with four concave edges and an orange handle.

The fourth was a slender, youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair that was long and tied into a braid in the front. She wore the same haori only she had an obi around her waist instead of a sash. She also had her sword attacked and hung over her shoulder. Her sword was a slightly longer than normal katana. The guard was oval shaped and there was a red handle.

The fifth man had blonde hair that went down to his jaw and brown eyes. He wore what looked like a black shirt underneath a gray coat and tie. On his hip he had a katana with a red sheath and hilt. The guard was shaped like an hourglass.

The sixth man had cold, slate grey eyes and long black hair that he kept up in intricate white hairpieces. He wore the same uniform as the others along with a long white scarf and a pair of fingerless white gloves that only covered the back of his hands. On his hip was a katana that had a bronze cross shaped guard, lavender wrapping around the hilt, and a white sheath.

The seventh was really weird. The man looked like an anthromorphic wolf. He had brown fur and eyes. He was easily the tallest of them. He wore shoulder pads over his haori and he wore a pair of large plated boots instead of sandals. Around his neck you could barely see a collar. On his hip was a regular katana. The cross guard was a rectangle decorated with a pattern of vertical lines with the long sides pinched towards the middle. The overall appearance was like a squared-off hourglass.

The eighth captain was a tall man with grey eyes and long wavy brown hair that was tied in a pony tail and had long bangs that framed his face. He wore a straw hat and had a pink, flowered ladies kimono which was draped over his captain's outfit. While the others only had one sword he had two. His two weapons were a wakizashi and a tachi. The two swords both had cross guards that were rectangles with the corners cut off and decorated with cherry petals and lines. They both also sported dark-blue handles.

The ninth was a tall muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray/silver hair and brown eyes. He had a tattoo of the number "69" on his chest. He wore a dark purple A-shirt with a white trim, in addition to a pair of green cargo pants, black combat boots, and a pair of orange fingerless gloves. He also had a series of piercings with one on his left eyebrow and three on his left ear. His weapon was a wakizashi with an H-shaped guard and white weaving around the hilt and a black sheath.

The tenth was by far the youngest of them. He was short with turquoise eyes and short, spiked white hair. He wore a sleeveless version of the captain's uniform with a green sash around his shoulders held together with a star clip. His sword was on a sheath on his back and was tied to it by either end. His sword was a katana that looked completely normal except for the four tipped bronze star for a guard. It was slightly longer than normal.

The eleventh captain was a muscular man with a wild and aggressive appearance. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones and pronounced hairless eyebrow ridges. He had green eyes with long and stringy black hair. What was really noticeable was a long thin scar running down the left side of his face. He wore a sleeveless captain's haori that had a ragged look to it as well as an eye patch. He basically had an aura that said, "Fight me and die."

The twelfth captain looked like something out of a bad horror movie. The man had a skeletal-like look with a skull-like visage. His face was painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black except his nose. His eyes were a golden color and he was constantly baring his teeth making it looked like he had a skeletal grin. His ears were replaced with stubbed gold cones, his fingernails were blue, and they were all short except for the nail on his right middle finger which was as long as the finger itself. He also wore a white hat with two ends that point to his right and a large purple scarf around his neck. His hands and body were also were painted black and white. His weapon was wrapped in a cloth and had several spiky protrusions sticking out right below the blade which appears to resemble leaves. The hilt was pink and it hung directly in front of him instead of the side.

The final captain was a tall man with a somewhat emaciated appearance. He didn't really wear anything remarkable. His sword was an average katana with a rectangular bronze cross guard and dark red handle.

Each ne sat down at a desk as they sat around Danny.

Soon another figure entered the room. He was surrounded by guards and his visual features were hidden by the shadows of the room he took a spot in a fancy chair with his four guards standing at the corners.

The obvious leader said, "Are all the captains here?"

The first captain said, "Genryusai Shigkuni Yamamoto captain of the 1st division."

The petite girl said, "Sui-Feng captain of the 2nd division and commander-in chief of Onmittsukido."

The third captain said, "Rojuro Otoribashi, captain of the 3rd division."

The fourth captain said, "Retsu Unohana captain of the 4th division."

The fifth said, "Shinji Hirako captain of the 5th division."

The sixth said, "Byakuya Kuchiki captain of the 6th division."

The seventh captain said, "Sajin Komamura captain of the 7th division."

The eighth captain said, "Shunsui Kyoraku captain of the 8th division."

The ninth captain said, "Kensei Muguruma captain of the 9th division."

The tenth captain said, "Toshiro Hitsugaya captain of the 10th division."

The eleventh captain said, "Kenpachi Zaraki captain of the 11th division."

The twelfth captain said, "Mayuri Kurotsuchi captain of the 12th division, former third seat of the 12th division, and president of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute.

The final captain said, "Jushiro Ukitake captain of the 13th division."

The man nodded and said, "Kisuke Urahara, former captain of the 12th division. Why have you summoned us this day?"

Kisuke stepped forward and said, "I was on a patrol in Hueco Mundo when I ran into this kid. He was under attack by a Gillian class hollow. From what I could tell he was able to slice the hollow's tongue in half before he was nearly killed. From what I can sense he has latent Reiryoku deep in his soul, but he is unable to use it. He also has shown some skill with swords. I brought him here for the chance that he may be an enemy in disguise, Spirit King."

The Spirit King looked down at Danny and said, "Release his bonds."

Sui-Feng looked at the Spirit King and said, "Sir you can't be-"

The girl was cut off when and incredible pressure filled the room. Danny felt as if he was going to be crushed. When the pressure cleared the Spirit King repeated, "Release his bonds."

Kisuke walked over to Danny before snapping his fingers. Danny immediately felt the ability to move his arms. He immediately moved and slammed a fist into Kisuke's stomach making him double over.

Danny said, "That was for using some crazy binding spell on me, jerk."

The Spirit King chuckled and said, "There is more than a little bit of aggression in you, child. I was told of your coming by the masters of time and space."

The captains and former captain looked at the King in shock as did his body guards.

Danny said, "Clockwork and Herald."

The king nodded, though you could barely see it with the shadows covering his face.

Toshiro said, "Why exactly is here?"

The Spirit King answered, "He is here to learn the powers behind the Shinigami. He shall be trained for the next three years and when that time comes he must return from where he came from. Find him a room and he shall start training in the morning, dismissed."

With that the king left followed by the captains.

Kisuke shook his head and said, "I've never seen the king so adamant about something. You must be pretty important. Come on. Let's go find you a place to stay."

With that Danny followed the former captain to his room. He was hoping that this training wouldn't be too intense. If he only knew what was in store.

**With Ron in his dimension…**

Ron screamed as he fell out of the portal and spat up water as he came up. He looked around and noticed that he was in the middle of the ocean. He immediately noticed an island nearby. He swam over and started breathing heavily. He got up and looked around to see if there was anybody nearby.

He started to wonder what was going on. He heard a low snarl and turned around. A large serpent like monster with red eyes and large teeth shot forward obviously hungry.

Ron quickly spun on his heel and slammed a fist into the side of the serpent's head. The monster rolled along the shore line before it got back up with a large lump n the side of its head. It snarled before launching back at Ron. The boy was about to do the same thing when someone shot out of the underbrush from the island. There was a loud wham as the person made contact with the sea monster and sent it flying back into the water.

Ron turned to the man to see who it was.

It was a tall man with big lips, black hair that was done up to look like he had bull horns and wore a one piece black suit.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Ron asked seeing the man.

"I could ask you the same question," the man said looking at Ron with emotionless calculating eyes.

"Ron," the animal master said, "Ron Stoppable."

The man nodded and said, "My name is Blueno. I must admit I'm impressed. Not many are able to face a Sea King and survive…at least not without losing a limb. Who trained you?"

Ron said, "I had some help with a friend of mine. Plus my sensei was a really good at his job."

Blueno asked, "What was his name?"

Ron answered, "He never gave us his name. Everyone just called him Sensei."

Blueno raised an eyebrow and said, "What a strange man."

Ron shrugged and said, "You get used to it. Hey…do you know where I can get some dry clothes?"

Blueno nodded and said, "Come…I believe my associates would like to meet you."

With that Blueno led Ron away from the shore. When they got further inland they found what looked like a small town. From what Ron could tell there were few people there. He noticed the people were looking at Blueno with admiration and at him with curiosity.

"So you're like a hero?" Ron asked.

Blueno answered, "Yes. You me and my comrades were a part of a group call the CP9. We were a government group, but we were cold and uncaring of who we hurt in order to bring justice. When we were beaten by a group of pirates we left the group and came here. We finally learned how to be true protectors and have defended this town since."

Ron looked at the man in interest. Finally they arrived at a very large house. They entered and Blueno's friends. While some of them were normal some were pretty weird.

The first was a tall and very thin yet muscular man with arched eyebrows and a close-shaved goatee. He had shoulder length wavy hair that was tied in a pony tail. He wore a black business suit with a white tie and handkerchief. He also had a white pigeon on his shoulder that wore a red tie.

The next person was a tall man with big black eyes and a long nose that was rectangular in shape. He wore a black cap, a black suit jacket with an orange handkerchief in the breast-pocket over a high-collared black shirt, pants, and shoes.

Next was a dark skinned man with a moustache, a pointed goatee and long hair braided in a thick queue that resembled a scorpion tail. He also had a scare running vertically down his left eye. He had a pair of small pointed sunglasses on his forehead, small hoop earrings, and a black tie over his bare chest. He wore a black tangzhuang that was white down the middle and open. He also had a red sash around his waist over black pants and shoes.

The next man was really big. He had a large frame, a huge mane of pinkish hair, and a right eye that barely seemed open. He wore a black suit with green pads on the backs of his hands, a green neck tie, and he held a staff in his hands.

The next man was a bit weirder than the giant. He was a big round, oddly-shaped man with a zipper across his mouth. He wore black formal wear and had green well groomed hair, purple dimples on his cheeks and strands of hair on his chin.

The final person made Ron blush a little. She was a slim woman with blue eyes and glasses that she pushed up every little bit. Her blonde hair was about shoulder length. She had small studded earrings and wore a black dress like outfit that showed off her stocking and high heel clad legs and was open enough to reveal some cleavage. When she noticed Ron staring she winked which made him blush a bit harder.

"Ron," Blueno said, "I would like you to meet my comrades Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jabra, Kumadori, Fukuro, and Kalifa."

Each one nodded as they were identified.

"I didn't think you would be bringing in strays," Kumadori said looking at Ron with his left eye giving him a calculating gaze.

"I found him out by the shore," Blueno said, "He was able to fend off a Sea King with his own two hands and without the use of a Devil Fruit."

The others looked interested. Not very man y normal people could stand fighting Sea King and get way with all his body parts.

"What brings you here anyway?" Jabra asked looking at Ron with a hunter's glare.

Ron answered, "I was sent on this training mission by some old guys. They sent me here since they figured I could find some good teachers."

Lucci looked at Ron and said, "I don't normally teach, but even we won't live forever. We will need to brush up on our skills. Find we'll teach you boy."

Ron was a little nervous because the way Lucci looked at him made him feel like he was being hunted by a jungle cat.

**With Naruto in his dimension…**

Naruto groaned and said, "Ouch."

The last thing Naruto remembered after coming out of his portal was seeing a giant and then getting hit in the face. The boy woke up to find himself in a bed. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a door opening. He turned to see a giant of a man.

He stood tall and had a lot of muscles. Even his muscles had muscles. The man was bald except with a long blonde curl and he had a blonde moustache. He wore a military outfit and had a pocket watch connected to his belt and in his pocket showing only the chain visible. What was strange was the fact that he had sparkles around his eyes.

"I see you are awake my young friend," the man said in a warm voice despite his size.

"Where am I and who are you?" Naruto asked.

The bald man said, "My name is Alex Louis Armstrong also known as the Strong Arm Alchemist. As for where you are you are in a medical wing at a base since I thought you were a spy and I knocked you unconscious with my abilities in alchemy."

Naruto blinked and said, "My name is Naruto, and I might as well ask. What's alchemy?"

A shocked look came over Armstrong's face and asked in a shaky voice, "You…You have never heard of alchemy?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "I heard about it, but it was seen as a false science."

Armstrong then said, "Then I shall show you the wonders of alchemy myself child! Come!"

The way Armstrong spoke reminded Naruto of Lee from Konoha. Naruto followed the large man to a training field where there were multiple targets. Armstrong took off his shirt revealing his muscled body and a pair of gauntlets on his hand.

Armstrong yelled, "Behold, my beautiful and artistic alchemy!"

The large man slammed his hands into the ground causing the seals on his gauntlets to glow. The power actually formed a bunch of statues in Armstrong's likeness that destroyed the targets. Naruto was wide eyed as he saw that.

Up recovering Naruto ran up to Armstrong and asked, "Can you teach me that?"

Armstrong said, "You want to learn alchemy eh? I believe I can teach you."

A new voice asked, "Taking on a student eh strong arm?"

The two turned to see a man in the same outfit as Armstrong. He had short black hair with bangs over his forehead and he had an eye patch on one eye. Naruto saw the watch chain on his belt meaning he was an alchemist as well. With him were two people.

The first was woman with blonde hair who had it tied into a bun. She wore the military outfit, but she didn't have a watch. She did, however, have a gun on her hip.

The second was a man. He wore a white suit with a matching fedora and a purple tie. His black hair was tied into two neat pony tails leaving two strands in his face. He had piercing amber eyes. Naruto saw the watch chain on his pants and knew he was in the same boat as the other two.

"Hello Colonel Mustang," Armstrong said, "Naruto this is Colonel Roy Mustang: the flame alchemist, 1st lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, and, Major Solf J. Kimblee: the Red Lotus Alchemist."

Mustang said, "What is he doing here?"

Armstrong said, "The boy here was inquisitive about alchemy. I was showing it to him."

Mustang said, "I guess you showed him your artistic version. Let me show you some real alchemy."

Mustang pointed his gloved hand out showing a seal on it. He snapped his fingers and a target dummy exploded.

"You call that destruction?" Kimblee said stepping up, "This is a real explosion."

Kimblee showed the complicated seals he had on the palms of his hands. He picked up a small rock and it flashed. The man then threw it and it hit the dummy. In an instant it exploded with tremendous force.

Naruto was looking between the three and was thinking. All three of them were very good at this and their styles were all effective. Armstrong's ability to form multiple objects out of the earth around him was undoubtedly formidable. Mustang's abilities were good for a distraction or if you wanted to ultimately destroy your target with a literal snap of the fingers. Kimblee's tactic would be very effective. He just had o infuse the power into something, like a kunai, and it would explode without having to use an explosive tag.

"I take it you want to learn alchemy," Mustang said.

Naruto nodded a little nervous.

"Well," Mustang said, "You're going to want to hit the library if you want to start learning. Check in the back for a book titled "Alchemy for Beginners"."

Naruto grinned and ran off. He ran back as Mustang pointed in another direction. He ran in that direction.

"I'm surprised you're letting him learn about alchemy," Hawkeye said as they left.

"He reminds me of him," Mustang said simply.

"Yes," Armstrong said, "His attitude is similar to that of Edward Elric. I hope he is okay in that other world."

Hawkeye said, "With his brother there…I guess he is doing okay."

The three alchemists and gun mistress left getting lost in their memories. Well, two of the alchemists Kimblee was wondering what he would blow up next.

**Cut! Okay Ron, Danny, and Naruto went off to find some new skills. For those of you who are upset about the whole other dimension thing…forget you! Now the next chapter will show what happens three years later after all the training. Until then see you all later. Also I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach, One Piece, or any other thing in this story. I forgot to put this up earlier.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This multi cross over contain three characters getting upgrades from three different games or shows. Danny will be crossed over with the games Devil May Cry, Bayonetta, and the anime Bleach. Danny will eventually form a team with 2 others. Both of which you will recognize. I own none of them.**

Chapter 13: Return and reunion

It had been a very long three years for everyone involved with Danny, Ron, and Naruto. Almost a few hours after he went Naruto went missing his sisters and mother stormed into Rodin's demanding what they had done with her little maelstrom. When they didn't answer Rodin opened a portal to the ghost zone and hunted down Clockwork and Herald. They immediately demanded that they tell them where the boys were. The two brothers of time and space told them that they had gone to different dimensions for training. Upon hearing that they demanded why the boys had been sent away. Almost immediately on the mention of Mundus and the gates of hell Nero, Rodin, and Jeanne immediately agreed while Danielle, Kushina, Naruko, and Hitomi were a bit upset. The girls asked to be sent to see their family members. They even went so far as to use their famed puppy dog eyes on the two brothers, but they were undeterred.

Despite being sorrowed by the fact that their children and family were gone Clockwork gave them an exact time and date when the three would return from their training trips. The groups worked together a big welcome back party for the three when they returned. While this was happening Danielle, Naruko, and Hitomi all made vows to become strong as their daddy and brother while they were gone.

The group did just that by pushing their bodies to the limit. Hinata joined the two Uzumaki sisters in their training.

**In the realm of bleach…**

Danny looked out over the landscape as the sun rose. Over the past three years Danny got a lot of training from the best there. He had gotten training in their spells ranging from **Bakudo (way of binding), Hado (way of destruction), **and healing spells. He also got training in **Zanjutsu (cutting technique), **their sword techniques,** Hakuda (white hits), **their hand to and style, and their specialized speed technique called **Hoho **or **Shunpo.**

While training Danny was in for multiple surprises. The first was being his **Zanpakuto (soul-cutting sword). **While all the Shinigami in the soul society had only one **Zanpakuto **he had four. Since he had so many different beings in his blood he had one for his ghost powers, one for his devil powers, one for his umbran warlock (umbran witch) powers, and one for the dormant angel powers. This bought on jealousy from a few members. some even approached him and demanded his secret. He was defended by a few of the captains and explained that the power lied in his blood. The second surprise was that Danny's dormant angel powers had woken up. While sparing, Danny found a power to manipulate light to a very small extent to where he could cause illusions. These illusions, however, could still be taken away by a spell called **Curtain Stripping. **His control improved to where he could use the light as a weapon with his angel **Zanpakuto. **While Danny could use the **Shikai (initial release), **but he had yet to find the **Bankai (final release) **for any of them. The third surprise was the fact that Clockwork and herald would drop off justu via dimensional portals. Apparently they didn't want any of his skills to dwindle. These techniques caught the attention of multiple members of the soul society who were interested in elemental attacks that weren't **Zanpakuto **related. Danny taught them all he could. The final surprise came from his Inner Hollow. The hollow had developed differently from others. It was born from Danny's time as a hero from his need to protect. Despite it being a hollow it was willing to work with him. Danny was easily able to gain his hollow mask and was trained by visored, a group of shinigami who had the ability to call on hollow powers themselves.

Danny grinned as he remembered the friends he made here.

"Hey silver hair," said a childish female voice.

Danny turned around to see one of said friends. It was a young woman with hazel eyes. She wears a white bodysuit with orange gloves, boots and scarf, along with a set of goggles atop her lime green hair. Her name was Mashiro Kuna, one of the visored.

"We just got a call," she said, "It's time for you to head home."

The way she said it told her that she was genuinely upset. The two had grown closer over the time Danny had been there.

Danny got up and revealed himself.

Danny had changed over the past three years. His hair had grown out slightly to the extent where he put it in a pony tail. He now wore a black shirt and long pants with combat boots much like the old outfit he wore. His hand guns had now been place in a special dual place on the back of his belt. Danny's **zanpakuto **lay on his hip. It was a in a black sheath that had a bit of shined iron at the bottom. The hilt consisted of a gold spiral and a black and red handle. Over all this Danny wore a cloak similar to that of the Shinigami captains. The cloak was white that had black flames imprinte don th bottom. on the back was the kanji symbol for **Kuro Akuma (Black Devil).**

Danny followed Mashiro until they found themselves at the edge of the Soul Society. As soon as they arrived Danny was grabbed from behind and two very large and soft objects were pressed into his back. Danny didn't need to look behind him to see the girl with long and wavy blonde hair, full lips, blue eyes, full lips, a voluptuous figure, wearing a Shinigami outfit with her sword on her waist.

Danny sighed. Rangiku Matsumoto was always a bit annoying to him. She had been watching him since he started training and would always find ways to embarrass him. While she wouldn't flirt with him she found a strange pleasure in making the child blush. While Danny wasn't as shy as he used to be he wasn't used to a woman, especially such a beautiful one, being so forward with him. he blushed hard as he remembered the time she had dragged him to the hot springs.

"Do you really need to go?" Rangiku asked as she pushed her rack deeper into Danny's back.

Danny forced down his blush and said, "I have to go Rangiku…my world needs me."

The boy walked up to the gate and found quite a few people waiting for him.

All thirteen captains stood waiting.

With Zaraki was a little girl. She had flat long pink hair with a cross bone hair pin in it. She wore a regular Shinigami robe with the lieutenant symbol on the shoulder. On her hip she had a long katana that was almost too big for her that had a pink scabbard and a pink cloth wrapped around the handle. The Tsuba resembled a flower.

Other than them were the visored members. The first few members were three of the captains Kensei, Rojuro, and Shinji. With them were five others.

The first was a man in a green sports jogging suit with mirrored sunglasses, and a spike star shaped afro with a small beard and long sideburns. He held a regular katana that was tied up in white wrapping with a heart shaped tsuba that was hoisted over his shoulder.

The second was a short blonde haired girl with brown eyes, and her hair in spiky pigtails. She had a fang sticking out from her upper right lip and under her eyes she had three freckles. She wore a red jogging suit that was open revealing a white top underneath. The jogging outfit was also decorated with the first kanji of her name. On her back was a regular katana with a tsuba that was decorated with hearts. This was Hayori Sarugaki.

The third was a very large and rotund man. He wore an olive green tuxedo with a yellow bow tie. He has golden eyes, a pink mustache and pink hair with a black cross bone design in the center. Unlike the others he didn't have his weapon on him. This was Hachigen Ushoda, the visored** Kido (demon way) **master.

The fourth was a young adult woman with black hair with her bangs in front of her face and the rest was in a long braided ponytail. She wore what looked like a green and teal schoolgirl outfit with long sleeves, and a pair of red oval shaped glasses. The woman had a longer than normal nodachi blade with dark blue hilt wrapping and the tsuba had two rectangular attachments. This was Lisa Yodomaru

The last member was actually the only inactive member of the group. He was tall with spiky orange hair and sideburns. He had brown eye and wore the typical shinigami outfit. He had on a thick red strap going diagonally over his chest which held his sword in place. Said sword wasn't like that of the other Shinigami. It looked like an overly elegant black cleaver with an iron edge. This was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"It's been nice knowing you guys," Danny said as he approached the portal.

"See you around kid," Zaraki said, "I hope we get to fight again. I'd like to see how far you come."

Yachiru called, "Bye spooky!"

Danny grinned at them as he walked through the portal.

**In the world of One Piece…**

Ron smiled as he packed up his gear. It had been three grueling years for the blonde beast master. For the first part the CP9 had been slave drivers. They worked him close to death every time they sparred. On top of that they were at a level of speed that far exceeded Ron. Ron would train with multiple weights on his arms, legs, chest, and neck. Ron's fighting skills in the art of **the Rokushiki** **(Six powers) **martial art style was incredible as he was able to learn quickly. The style, as the name says, is split into six parts. **Rankyu (storm leg), Tekkai (iron mass), Shigan (finger gun), Geppo (moon step), Soru (shave), **and **kami-e (paper drawing).**That wasn't the only fighting style Ron learned however. About a year and a half through his training they found a body drifting in the water. To Ron's shock it turned out to be a fishman. Lucci explained that the fishmen were a race of aquatic humanoid fish, the women of which were the mermaids of legend. Ron helped the man and as a reward for helping him he was allowed t learn the art of **Gyojin Karate (Fishman Karate). **For Ron this style was very limited. He could perform only certain moves while on land. Ron also found this very effective when he used the power of his shark spirit which was good because the **Rokushiki **was difficult to perform when he used the aquatic spirit. While he was training jutsu would be dropped off in his room no doubt from Clockwork and Herald. Jutsu interested the CP9 since elemental manipulation not used by Logia fruit users was unheard of. It turns out they had access to chakra since it was actually unlocked their training and had allowed them to use the some of the techniques of the **Rokushiki.**

Ron also learned the hard way about something unique to this world called the **Akuma no mi (Devil Fruit). **Ron learned this too late. While he was looking for something to make for lunch he found two specific ones called the **Mera Mera no Mi (Flame-Flame Fruit) **and the **Goro Goro no Mi (Rumbe-Rumble Fruit). **The freckled blonde had chopped up the two fruits into a salad and ate them realizing it too late, unfortunately. If it weren't for the healing abilities of Ron's MMP and his animal spirits the powers of the two fruits would have ripped his body apart.

When Ron asked he was told that there were three types of these fruit. The first was the Parmencia which would alter the person's body and allow them to become the substance or secrete it. Lucci remembered that a man who ate such a fruit was able to extend his body to incredible lengths. Kalifa showed her own fruit ability and showed that she could secrete soapy water that could wash away her opponent's strength. The second type was Zoan fruit that would allow a person to turn into an animal or an animal human hybrid. Lucci, Jabra, and Kaku showed their abilities by turning into a leopard, a wolf, and a giraffe human hybrid respectively. The final kind was the type that Ron ate called the Logia class. They actually allowed a person to transform into the element itself at a whim making them invulnerable. This didn't mean that they were completely invulnerable. The person who ate the fruit would be unable to swim. If they went into deep water they would sink like a rock. There were also special crystals called sea stones that could drain a devil fruit users powers.

Ron hefted his bag over his shoulder and as he left his room glanced in his mirror. Over the years of intense training the freckled boy had grown plenty of muscle. His hair had grown slightly. He now wore a black shirt with under a small red jacket that had the CP9 symbol on the back in black and long cargo pants with a pair of boots.

Ron got up and entered the main room to see his teachers standing there waiting for him.

"Good luck to you kid," Kumadori said.

Lucci said, "You better not slack off where your from because if you do I'll find you and beat you into the ground."

Ron paled as he learned from seeing Lucci fight that he was a shoot to kill kind of guy. He nodded and the man grinned.

The portal opened and the freckled master walked through the portal.

**In the world of Fullmetal Alchemist…**

Naruto walked through the halls of the main building. He wore a combination of the military outfit and his own. It consisted of a black shirt with an open blue jacket that had a gray lining. He had on long black pants with boots. On his belt there was the chain that led to his alchemist watch. On his left hip was a gun similar to the one used by agent Hawkeye. On his right hip there was a silver rapier that had a gold hilt and handle. He also had on a pair of white gloves and a pair of gold armbands wrapped around his arms under the jacket sleeves. His hair had grown slightly more spiky, and was now long enough to need a guy's ponytail. He also had gained some more muscle.

Over the past three years Naruto had shown incredible abilities in alchemy. He was eventually given state alchemist status despite the fact that he had to leave in while. Naruto had been given two alchemist titles. The first was the Storm Blade Alchemist. Naruto had three alchemic symbols on his index, middle, and ring finger of his gloves. When he used them he was able to manipulate wind, water, and lightning around his rapier. He could also do the same with his gun being able to shoot wind, water, and lightning bullets. Naruto's other title was the Tripartite Alchemist. The reason behind this was because he had found a way to integrate Armstrong, Mustang, and Kimblee's alchemic abilities into his own. He found a way to use this by building a pair of gauntlets that had metal provided by a cute blonde girl named Winry.

Naruto had trained himself physically to handle some of the power of the alchemic attacks. The shadow clones he had came in handy when it came to memorizing the periodic table and the main rules of alchemy, though those were relatively simple. Jutsu techniques were dropped off from the time and space brothers.

Naruto knew he had to leave soon, but he decided to use his alchemy one last time.

Naruto walked toward the target range. Naruto pulled his rapier out. The blonde focused his power into his hand and one of his fingers. The blade ignited in lighting as he drew back and stabbed it forward. A condensed bolt of lightning shot forward the blasted the dummy. He then focused into another one and swung it sending a wave of sharp wind at the dummy and sliced through it. Naruto focused one last time and water condensed around the blade. He made a few stabbing motions as the water spears shot forward and pierced another dummy in multiple places. Naruto pulled out his gun and fired a few rounds. They shots hit the dummy's in the vital areas. Naruto then put his weapons back. He then unsealed his gauntlets. They were the right size for him. There were alchemic symbols on the knuckles, the back of the hand, and on the palms. Naruto grabbed a chunk of earth and ripped it up. He then punched it sending it forward. The rock transmuted into a large stone arrowhead. The massive projectile smashed the target. Naruto then held out his gauntlets out and snapped both his fingers causing one of the dummies to explode. Naruto then picked up a small rock. The rock flashed before Naruto threw it causing the object to explode.

The whiskered blonde was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of clapping. Naruto turned around to see his teachers.

"Looks like you've gotten better in controlling your alchemy," Mustang said with a grin.

"Thanks," Naruto said, "I've had some great teachers."

At that moment a portal opened up. Naruto waved goodbye and walked through the portal.

**The world where our heroes reside…**

Three portals opened up and the trio of heroes walked out. They immediately found themselves in a dark place. They looked around almost immediately the lights were thrown on.

"Welcome home!" came the loud chorus.

The trio was shocked then they grinned seeing all their friends and family in one place.

Danny immediately found himself tackled to the ground via Danielle. The little girl had grown taller and was starting to show the traits of an eleven year old.

"Hey daddy," she squealed as she snuggled into Danny's chest.

Danny hugged his little girl and smiled happily. That was when Danny became aware of three faces he never thought he would see again.

"Tucker? Sam? Jazz?" Danny asked clearly shocked.

"Oh don't we get a hello hug?" Sam asked.

Danny grinned and hugged his old friend. Over the years the three had changed. Sam had grown her hair out longer. She had grown out a tad and was now wearing more black and purple. Jazz pretty much looked the same except she was slightly taller and had grown out. Tucker had grown taller a bit and was now wearing his hair in dreadlocks and lost his glasses having a pair of contact lenses. He was also a little bit more round most likely from his not ver healthy diet.

Naruto was tackled by his sisters and Hinata. Kushina was more reserved, but she did hug him to death when they were able to pry the three girls off him.

Ron was greeted Kim, his parents, and the now older Hana who jumped and crushed Ron's neck in a hug when she snuggled her big brother. He was also greeted by Yori. Ron hugged the girl and noticed that she seemed a little upset. When he asked he heard that Sensei had died over a year ago. As he comforted the girl he was brought out of his musings when he heard the sound of two kids laughing.

He turned and grinned as he saw a few familiar faces. The first was a boy about his age with medium length spiky brown hair. He wore a white shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. He also had a bandaid under one eye. You could tell from how the shirt fit that he was muscular.

The second was a girl that was also around his age. She was slender with a well developed body. She had long blonde hair that reached down to her hips. She wore a purple spandex outfit that easily showed off her figure. This made a few of the not as developed women in the room a bit jealous.

The third was a very beautiful black haired woman. Her hair was done up in a ponytail with ribbons. She wore a pink kimono like top with a short skirt, some purple stockings, and she had a sword on her back. All of this was surrounded by her rather curvaceous figure. While she stood there she had a bored expression on her face.

Next was a fairly short middle aged man with a balding head and pointed out Chinese mustache. He wore typical Chinese clothing and was reading a book with a perverted leer in his eyes. This made a few of the women present very wary of him.

The next was a tall intimidating man with tan skin, and eggplant colored hair with a long strand that hung over his face. he didn't wear a shirt, but he did have an open leather, jacket, blue jeans, bandages wrapped around his wrists, and a pair of small boots. He also had a scar running horizontally across his face.

Next was a man of average height and with messy brown hair. He wore a white hakama that hid his rather developed physique. He also had a well groomed mustache. What really stood out about him were his eyes. They were dull and the pupils were colorless.

Next was a very tall man with long blonde hair, a blonde beard, and blue eyes. He wore a tight dark green gi an d a pair of red pads on the back of his hands. The gi was right enough to reveal his muscular figure.

Finally, there was the reason behind the two girls laughing. He was extremely tall and powerfully built, had light dark skin, short spiky silver hair, and was wearing a yellow tank top and red shorts and a type of headband around his head with bandages wrapped around his hands and feet. In his large, yet surprising gentle hands, he was juggling Danielle and Hana with ease. He was grinning at hearing the two laughing.

"Hana!" Mrs. Stoppable yelled a she tried to rush for her adopted daughter.

Danny would have done the same except Ron stopped them.

"It's okay," he said, "He may be big, but Apachai is really gentle with people…especially children."

Mrs. Stoppable and Danny calmed down after a minute and they were more relieved when Apachai set the two children down.

"Apa, it is good to see you again Ron," Apachai said slapping a large hand on Ron's shoulder.

Ron said, "Ditto."

Kim walked up to Nauto and said, "Ron…you know these guys?"

Ron grinned and said, "Kim I would like you to meet the master, and my fellow disciples, of the **Ryozanpaku. **The big guy is Apachai the death god of Muy Thai. The guy with the well kept mustache is Akisame Koetsuji, the philosophical jujitsu master. The guy with the scar on his face is Shio Sakaki the 100th degree street brawler. The old guy is Kensei Ma the master of all Chinese kenpo. The girl in pink is Shigure Kosaka the prodigy of swords and master of all weapons. The blonde with the beard is Hayato Furinji the invincible superman. The guy with the bandaid is Kenichi Shirahama, history's strongest disciple. And finally that's Kenichi's girlfriend and Hayato's granddaughter, Miu Furiji the feather that cuts the wind."

Miu blushed when she was called Kenichi's girlfriend and she slowly took hold of Kenichi's hand.

Ron turned to Kim and said, "The masters are the people who taught me how to fight when I came here for the foreign exchange program."

After introductions the party got underway.

Sam, Jazz, and Tucker spent time trying to get to know Danny after the incident. Danny told them of the training and the full story about his family. The three remaining members of team phantom were shocked at Danny's heritage. Sam actually fainted when he told Sam that Danielle was a fusion of his, her, and Ember's DNA. After waking the freaked out Goth girl Danny then asked about what had been going on back home. Jazz was sad to report that Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were trying even harder now to hunt Danny down still thinking that Phantom had destroyed Danny and taken his body. Valerie, on the other hand, had gone into a depression and had hung up her armor. As far as school went Dash and a few of the teachers had been fired. It turns out Dash had been taking steroids which had lead to his overly large physique. On top of that he picked a bad day to pick on a "nerd" because the head of the county school board had been paying the school a visit. The teachers who did nothing about it, Lancer and Testlaff included, were fired and Principal Ishiyama was replaced. On top of that Paulina got hurt in a ghost attack by a well meaning student. Her face was burned and since her popularity was based on her looks she fell from grace. Kwan and Star rose to the top of the A-list and, unlike Dash and Paulina, didn't abuse their position and just left well enough alone with the lower groups.

Naruto learned that Sasuke, along with a few council members from Konoha, came over to Uzugakure and triedto force Hitomi and Naruko into a marriage where the Uchiha would own them completely and throw them aside when they could no longer produce babies. The result was Sasuke getting a vicious beating, the council advisors, Homura and Koharu, both losing a limb, and then getting sent out of the village via demon kick of doom. On the plus side, Suna, Kumo, and a minor village called Taki all came to Uzu and asked for an alliance. Eventually Mist came around and asked for an alliance since they needed it after just getting out of a civil war. In family matters Hitomi and Naruko had been promoted to chuunin and were getting ready for the jonin exams. Naruto grinned and asked if he could take part as well. When he was allowed he grinned wanting to show his mother and sister what he had learned.

Ron was talking to his family as well. Nothing much had really happened with his family. School, however, was a different story. Kim had tried moving on from Ron when she met a guy named Eric. Ron was heartbroken at first, but when he learned that Eric was a synthodrone sent by Drakken to kill her he made a mental note to aim a blast or two at the bad doctor's face the next time he saw him. Other than that Jim and Tim, Kim's younger twin brothers, had skipped a grade and were now in high school. After Ron left the two had taken up his mad dog mascot title and became the pep puppies. Ron was nervous about it at first, but when he heard that they were a big hit…he was proud. He asked Kim to deliver a can of banana cream to the twins to put in the act since it was an old crowd favorite.

The party was in full swing and everyone was enjoying themselves. All good things, unfortunately, must come to an end.

The party was abruptly ended when the sound of helicopter blades was heard. Everyone ran out of the dojo to find a lot of helicopters surrounding the Ryozanpaku. Ron looked at the logo and groaned as he saw a GL on the side of it.

"You have got to be kidding," Ron said as he saw the logo, "What could these guys want?"

The copters landed and a group of men in blue uniforms with helmets and guns came out an pointed their weapons at them. After all that a single man came out. He had tanned skin and brown hair. His posture and the look in his eyes practically screamed overconfidence and an "I'm full of it" attitude.

"What are you doing here Du?" Ron asked in an impatient tone.

Du said, "Keep your mouth shut. You, Daniel Sparda or Fenton, whichever you go by, along with all the people here are hereby under arrest for betraying the US and for conspiring with possible terrorists."

Everyone stared at Du like he had grown a second head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Danny asked angrily.

Du answered, "You have been seen going to an unknown area multiple times and staying there for extended periods. On top of that there is the fact that you and Stoppable here disappeared off the radar for three years. All of you are going to be taken into custody and to be interrogated and to retake what secrets you have given away."

Ron glared at the man and said, "I get it. You're jumping to conclusions and trumping up charges just so you can get some extra glory and flaunt your inexistent superiority."

Du glared at Ron while Kim looked at Ron with surprise before she clapped and said, "Very good insult Ron. You've been getting better at insulting idiots."

Ron shrugged and said, "I've had a lot of practice. My teachers from where I've been taught me how to get under a person's skin and that it can really come in handy."

Du growled, "I don't want to hear your excuses. Now can either give up now or we'll take you by force."

Ron turned to Danny and said, "I think it's time that we showed everyone here what we learned."

Danny nodded as he placed his hand on his **Zanpakuto. **Naruto placed his own hand on his rapier.

Ron simply cracked his neck.

Du smirked and said, "Since you obviously won't surrender…attack!"

The group of GJ soldiers shot forward while Naruto, Ron and Danny did the same. The others wanted to get in and fight too, but they decided just to watch. They could tell by the confidence in their voices told them that they knew what they were doing.

Naruto dodged the swing from a few of the agents before bashing them away with a few well placed punches.

Ron intercepted a few before he hardened himself using his **Iron Mass **ability and caused the attacks deflected.

Danny bashed a few agents away with great skill using his still sheathed sword. One agent swung a shock baton at Danny. The boy dodged and his sword came out of its sheath revealing a silver and black edged blade. Naruto swung it slicing right through the agent's neck. People gasped and the body fell to the ground. Danny's eyes widened as he saw that it was oozing green slime.

Ron noticed this and recognized it from one of Drakken's earlier plans.

"These guys aren't real huh?" Ron said with a smirk, "Well then...I guess this means we don't have to hold back."

Danny and Naruto grinned before Naruto unsheathed his rapier.

"Come on," Naruto said, "Dazzle me."

The synthetic agents shot forward and tried to fight the blonde. Naruto dodged a few punches before stabbing his sword into the chest of a fake agent. He ripped it out to block the shock baton of another fake agent. The blonde then swung his weapon beheading a fake agent and then focused his alchemic symbols on the blade forming a wind blade before spinning on his heel and sending a wave of wind that cut down a few agents. Naruto then dodged a strike from a fake agent before shooting his leg backward knocking him back. Naruto took out his gun and fired a few shots putting bullets holes in the in between their eyes.

Ron dodged a few attacks before he took out a yellow and black staff from out of nowhere. The blonde beast master then started swinging his staff causing loud cracks to echo as the sound of breaking material was heard as the shells that held the drones together was broken up. Ron then spun around knocking them back.

The blonde then twirled his staff and said, **"Finger Gun: Cue."**

The end of the staff was now sticking out of a fake agent's back. Ron then threw the man into the air and swung his staff like a baseball bat sending him flying. One last fake agent shot at Ron from behind. He simply twisted his staff and bottom of it started to heat up until it heated up ot an extreme level. As the last agent approached Ron spun on his heel and shoved the heated end of the staff forward and called out, **"Lion Kebab!"**

The flaming staff pierced the agent's chest and then lit it on fire. The agent fell to the ground and slowly burned.

Ron twirled his staff and set it on his shoulder.

Danny was slicing agent after agent into pieces with his sword. The silver haired boy swung his fist around and impacted the jaw of one of them.

Danny then held out his sword and said, **"Cutting Technique: Thousand-Page Wholesale."**

Danny vanished in blur and appeared on the other side of the drones. Danny simply sheathed is weapon the entire group of them were sliced into pieces and fell to the ground in a splatter of green ooze.

Everyone's jaws hit the floor as they saw that happen. They were shocked overall by the trio's incredible strength and skill in combat. The Ryozanpaku masters were looking on with pride at seeing their student coming so far. Miu and Kenichi were staring in shock at seeing this kind of power. They were starting to wonder if Ron could teach them that.

Danielle was thinking the same thing with Danny.

Jazz was hoping her parents didn't fight Danny anytime soon because if they did then they would be in some serious trouble.

Rodin, Jeanne, Nero, Lady, and Kyrie were looking on in pride at seeing the child of their old friends being so powerful.

Sam and Tucker we just slack jawed.

Kim and Yori were currently slapping themselves to see if this was some kind of dream.

Du…was about three seconds away from wetting himself.

"You're next jerk," Ron said cracking his knuckles.

"Can't we discuss this?" Du asked trying to back away from them and run for his copter.

Ron threw out a kick sending a **Storm Leg **out that sliced through the copter with incredible ease.

Naruto shot forward and slammed a killer upper cut that knocked the man up into the air. He jumped up and went right after him. The man then unleashed a flurry of strikes with that slammed into all the major joints on his body. The whiskered blonde then brought both fists up and brought them down hard.

As he descended Danny got in his way and brought it up into the man's ribs.

Danny then spun around and growled, **"Sandbag Beat."**

A flurry of punches and the obvious sound of cracking bone could be heard. The arrogant member of GJ was sent flying just in time to meet Ron.

Ron simply drew back his arm and said, **"Thousand Tile True Punch!"**

The loud crunch that followed was enough to make the people around them wince. Du fell to the ground with a loud crack.

"That was relatively easy," Ron said as he backed away from the unconscious Du.

Everyone looked up to see a small hovercraft flying above them.

"Looks like the boss finally showed up," Ron said.

Danny sighed and said, "So much for relaxing. You guys let me know how this goes I'm going to go get some shut eye."

Ron said, "Me too."

Naruto said, "Ditto."

With that they went to bed as the ship landed.

**Meanwhile in the desolate wasteland that is Chernobyl…**

The destroyed city and dead land looked completely barren. The ground then started to shake. Suddenly a huge crack formed in the ground and black and red smoke leaked out of the ground. The camera goes down in the crack. It zooms in on a being sitting on a throne. It opened its eyes, all three of them.

"**Finally," **the being said, **"I shall take the world for my own."**

A dark chuckle echoed throug the air and six large figures rose up from the ground as his hollow laugh echoed through the area.

**Cut! Okay the trio's training is over, you got to see some of their skills, and Mundus is starting his comeback. Now expect a few guest appearances from a few characters from the Bleach world and maybe the others that Naruto and Ron went too I'm not sure right now. Okay see you all later. Next chapter shows another team up with the justice league. See you later…bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This multi cross over contain three characters getting upgrades from three different games or shows. Danny will be crossed over with the games Devil May Cry, Bayonetta, and the anime Bleach. Danny will eventually form a team with 2 others. Both of which you will recognize. I own none of them.**

Chapter 14: The First of Many.

**Jump City…Deep Underground…**

There is a little known fact about Jump City. There used to be an old mining town before it was set up. A few miles out of the city towards the canyon you could find an entrance to the old mines. The mine had been abandoned when the resources ran out and there was nothing else left to dig up. A while after that the city found value exporting foods from farming. The mine was left to be abandoned, boarded up, and left to just sit and die. This is where we begin.

Deep in the canyon was the main chamber where all the ore and minerals were mined out. The ground shook and out of the ground rose a large obsidian slab decorated with markings. The rock glowed bright red and shadowed creatures stepped out. The smaller ones ran out among ran into different caves. The larger ones did the same. The largest of them lumbered out of the Hell Gate and roared furiously causing the cave to shake.

**Meanwhile outside the mine…**

A group of teenagers were walking through the canyon. All of them were mostly punk dressed kids with black make up and all. The one who didn't look like he belonged among the group was a kid who looked more like the bookworm type complete with really thick glasses and he looked really scared at the moment.

The group approached the entrance to the mine.

"Okay squirt," the obvious leader said, "You hear the legend of this old mine?"

The geeky kid said, "No."

It was obvious by the way he said it that he was really scared.

"Well," the leader of the group said, "They say that back in the day this old mine had a lot of people working in it. One of which was an old man named Steve. Now Steve was a big fellow. Really big, he was able to lift a fat man off the ground with one hand. Now, Steve was known in town for a few things. One of them was his temper. One day after coming home from work he caught his best friend and his wife in the act. He took a pick ax to them both. They chased him down to mine. It took a few policemen, but in the fight he got his head smashed by a rock. He went insane afterwards. He broke out of the asylum and gutted a few people before he got killed in the mine. People say that his ghost walks the mien looking for people to slaughter."

Now the story was obviously a fake one. If the kid wasn't so new in town then he would have known this and he wouldn't be so freaked out.

"Now then," the leader said as he took out rock with a cross painted on it, "we got these hidden in the mine. You go in and find all three of them you're in the club. Understood?"

The geek nodded and faced the mines. As he did a look of complete nervousness covered his face.

"What's wrong?" the leader's girlfriend said, "Don't you want in the club?"

The geek felt his face heat up as he felt the woman's woman breath on his neck and the feeling of her rack pressed against his back steeled his resolve.

The geek then made his way towards the mine and entered the mine.

He made his way through the mine and found a working flashlight before he made it inside.

As he entered the leader wrapped his arm around the pretty girl's waist.

"Nice one babe," he said kissing her forehead.

Back in the mine geek was walking around the cave looking for the rock. He shined his light around and eventually found the first rock. He grinned as he only had two more to go before he could get out of this place. He heard a skittering noise. He turned around and shined his light over there and tried to make sure that it was only his imagination.

"Is someone there?" the boy asked a little nervous.

He shined his light around some more and after nothing happened he shrugged. He turned around and tried to find the next rocks. He heard the noise again. He spun around and pointed the flashlight and didn't see anything. He heard something step and he back up a little bit.

"Hello?" he said timidly then he said trying to sound brave, "I warn you I got a blunt instrument and I'm not afraid to use it."

There was a chattering noise he was a pair of slit green eyes glaring right at him.

He backed up a bit and stepped back and bumped into something. He gulped loudly as what he bumped into was large and very muscular. He touched it feeling something really scaly. He felt whatever it was breathing down its neck and he felt something warm and hot running down the side of his head starting at his hair and he knew it wasn't sweat.

He started to hyperventilate from fear. His fear escalated for a moment and then it tripled when he felt three sharp objects dive into his shoulder drawing blood. He screamed in pain and terror. He ran for it easily finding the entrance to the mine.

He jumped out panting in exertion. The people who sent him in looked shocked when they saw his bleeding shoulder.

"Hey man you okay?" one of the guys asked.

A loud screech was heard from the mine. The guy who was checking on the geek was suddenly tackled to the ground and the sound of cracking bones and tearing flesh was heard.

The rest of the group screamed and ran for it.

The monster, still hidden in shadows, threw back its head and screamed. Three more of them ran out of the mine. The group ran for it. The four monsters pounced on a few of them and started eating. The others ran and started climbing up the side and of the small rock wall.

The girl that flirted with the boy to get him in the mine yelled, "Butch, help!"

The now identified Butch said, "Sorry baby, but it's every man for himself!"

As a response on eof the things jmped up and sank its claws and pulled him down. There were screams of pain as he was ripped apart.

The girl started to slip, but the geek from before shot an arm out and pulled her up with a little help from the others. When they were up and safethe creatures tried jumping up t clif, but couldn't. They picked up Bruce's body and dragged him away back towards the mine.

The girl breathed hard and looked at the geek before grabbing his face and gave him a thank you kiss.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence before the geek said, "Uh…not that I didn't enjoy my first kiss and all, but I think we should get out of here before more of these things come back."

Everyone nodded and ran for it getting in the big van that they had come in and drove off to report what had happened.

**Meanwhile at the Gates of Hell…**

Danny sat across from Trish with a chess board in front of them. Unlike the last time they played however Trish was the one who looked nervous. Danny had lost a knight, a few pawns, and a bishop. Trish had lost both of her knights, a bishop, a few pawns, and her queen.

Danny grinned as he moved his knight and said, "Checkmate."

Trish looked at the board with a completely shocked look on her face.

"How did you get so good at playing chess?" Trish asked, "It was almost impossible for you to beat me at chess before this."

Danny said, "One of my many teachers taught me strategy and planning. To do so he made me play chess, checkers, and shogi to get m in the swing of planning. Trust me the guy was a master of the game especially Shogi."

It had been a few days since the party and the uncalled-for attack by G.J. at the hidden dojo. After his arrest Du had his rank taken, was demoted, and after performing some very "degrading" tasks, was sent to a single man base in the middle of Antarctica. Rumor though G.J. was that he was last seen being chased through the tundra by a bunch of polar bears.

While Ron had stayed with Danny Naruto went back to his home country to help out with a few issues. That and his sisters and mother were really excited to try and learn about alchemy.

Trish was about to set up the board for another game when Rodin said, "Danny there's a call for you."

Danny asked, "Did my old man owe him money?"

Rodin answered, "No, he didn't."

Danny got up and answered the phone.

"Hello," Danny said, "You've reached Devil May Cry, Daniel Sparda speaking."

On the other side of the line a voice said, "Uh yes uh…forgive me if I sound a little nervous I'm new to this whole mercenary thing. Listen I am the mayor of Jump City in America and there have been reports of monsters up at a mine and well do you think you could come down and check it out for us. I'm willing to pay."

Danny nodded and said, "I'll be there as soon as possible."

Danny hung up and said, "What can you tell me about Jump City Rodin?"

The fallen angel said, "It's apparently some sea side city quite a good distance from Gotham. Its protected by a group of heroes that call themselves the teen titans."

Danny snickered at the title and said, "Okay send me there. Are you coming with me Ron?"

Ron shrugged and said, "Sure. Besides I've always wanted to see how I would do against a bunch of demons."

With that the pair disappeared in a swirl of black and red smoke courtesy of Rodin.

**Moments later in Jump City…**

Ron and Danny appeared in flashes of red and black. The duo was standing in a back alley. Danny groaned and said, "You think with how much power Rodin has he would be able to transfer us closer to where we want to go."

Ron could only nod.

At that moment a few unsavory looking characters six of them to be precise.

Their leader walked up to them and said, "Well look what we have here boys, two little boys a little too far from home. Now why don't you give us whatever you got in your pockets boys?"

Ron said, "Dude if you guys are trying to be scary then it isn't working."

The leader scoffed and said, "I'm not scary huh? I'm not scary? Well how about now?"

The man took out a rather large switchblade.

Ron chuckled and said, "May I?"

Danny answered, "Sure."

Ron vanished in a red and black blur. The sound of people crying out in pain as well as blunt impacts was heard. The head hood turned around just in time to see all his guys out cold with the blonde guy standing between him and them.

When he turned around to face Danny he found Danny's twin guns pointed right at both of his eyes.

"Drop the knife," Danny said with a no room for argument tone.

The hood did just that and dropped the knife to the ground. The next thing he knew he was double pistol whipped before he was suddenly kicked out of the way and into a wall.

"Come on," Danny said, "We got work to do."

With that he and Ron left for city hall which in all honesty wasn't really that hard to find.

When they entered they were immediately greeted by the mayor. He was actually a stereotype of a mayor. He was fat, wore a fancy suit, and had a monocle.

"Wow you get here fast boy," the mayor said.

Danny said, "Well we do aim to please," Danny said, "Anyway I'm Danny this is my associate Ron."

Ron held out a hand which the mayor happily shook.

"Since you are already aware of the situation," the mayor said, "Let me introduce you to our local town heroes and the people you'll be working with."

With that the mayor led the two fighters away. There were a total of five of them in the room.

The first was a boy wearing shirt with a little yellow and black. He had a cape that was yellow on the inside and black on the outside. He wore green gloves and long green pants with some shoes that had steel toes on it. He also wore yellow advanced looking belt that looked like it could hold a lot of stuff in the pockets.

The second was large African American man. He was tall and well built. On top of that most of his was metal. A small amount of his upper arms from the elbow to the bottom of his shoulders was flesh as well as a one half of his face. The rest of him was metal that was either metal, white black, with a bunch of blue circuitry that seemed pretty advanced.

The third was male. He was pretty skinny and wearing black and purple jumpsuit. He wore silver and black lined gloves and boots. His skin was green and his hair was a dark shade of green. His eyes were feral looking and he had a fang peeking out between his teeth.

The fourth was one of the two girls of the group. She was tall and had a very slender build. She wore a purple tank top and skirt that revealed her midriff. She also wore knee high purple boots. She also had a silver arm brace on one arm that had a green crystal on it back of her hand. Her kin was actually orange and her hair was long and red. She also had bright green eyes. Even the irises of her eyes were a light green.

The final was the second girl on the team. She wore a blue cloak with the hood up. It was bound together by a red crystal that had t image of a birds head on it. Even with the hood up you could see the lower part of her face which showed her pale skin. You could also see her blue eyes.

"Allow me to introduce the members of the Teen Titans," the mayor said, "They are Robin, Cyborg, Beast boy, Starfire, and Raven."

The mayor then turned to Robin and said, "I called these two in because they may be able to help you out in the madness you may face in the mines."

Robin looked at the duo and said, "I don't think we're going to need the extra help we've done this before."

Danny chuckled and said, "Trust me pal. You haven't seen anything like this."

Starfire ran forward and said, "Hello new friends. Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? Do you wish to be my friend?"

Danny was shocked when he heard so many questions fired at him from the girl. He took a second to think about what was asked and answered, "Uh…Danny…Europe…teleportation…black…and I guess."

Ron answered, "Ron…Europe…teleportation as well…red…and sure."

The next thing the duo knew they were pulled up into a freakishly powerful hug by the woman. The two cried out in shock as they didn't expect such a slender woman to have enough strength to crush them both. Danny quickly phased out of Starfire's arms while Ron used a special move **Shave **move to get out of her arms.

The woman looked around to see where he knew friends had gone.

"Does she normally do that?" Danny asked as he took in a few deep breaths.

Robin shrugged and said, "Hugging is Star's best way at showing her happiness."

Ron said, "Tell her to hone down on it a little bit."

The duo looked around and Danny said, "So where is this mine the mayor told us about."

Cyborg said, "There's a canyon close to edge of town. The entrance of the mine is up there. Come on, the sooner we can get this over with the sooner we can go home and get some food."

With that the group left.

The Titans got into a fancy looking car that had the same color theme and circuitry as Cyborg.

"Dude," Cyborg said, "We got plenty of room."

Danny answered by taking out a briefcase. It was metal and had glowing gold circuitry with what looked like and a gold animal skull on the front of it. There was also a glowing purple meter on the top left side near the opening latch.

This was** Pandora** the shape shifting Devil Arm.

Before the Titans could say anything the boy slammed the bottom of the case down on the ground and there was a flash. When the light faded it showed Danny sitting on a black and gold Harley Davidson motorcycle with a wolf skull over the light. Danny jumped on it and revved the engine.

"Race you there Tin Man," Danny said with a smirk.

Cyborg revved the engine on his car leaving a trail of dust and unfortunately leaving Ron behind.

Ron groaned and said, "Man, this is just like high school all over again."

Ron let out a slight yellow glow. Ron then shot forward leaving a trail of footprints and a yellow trail of energy.

Back with Danny and the Titans Cyborg and Danny were racing. Some time while they were driving Danny noticed something he slowed down slightly and yelled over the sound of the engines, "Hey big guy I think we left my friend back at town hall."

Cyborg winced when he said, "Do you think we should go back?"

The sound of a roar was heard. The six teenagers turned around and saw Ron rush past them with the energy trail flowing behind him.

"Wow," Danny said to himself, "I forgot he could do that."

With that Danny revved the engine leaving a trail of smoke and a tire tread.

Cyborg growled as he hit the turbo on his car and they sped off catching up to Ron.

**A few minutes and a few red lights later…**

Ron skidded to a stop at the mien while the Titans and Danny rolled up a few minutes later.

"You really got a lot faster since last time," Danny said as he got off his motorcycle.

Ron shrugged and said, "I had a lot of speed freaks for trainers. You have no how fast I am."

They were shocked when the sound of roaring came from the mine. Out of the mine jumped a group of about sixteen lizard-like demons that resembled dinosaurs. There were a few key differences though. Unlike normal dinosaurs they were about twice the size. They had dark red scales with thick black stripes. Their claws were long and very sharp looking like they could easily slice through metal. On their feet there was a hooked claw on each toe. On their tails was a bone protrusion that resembled bones. They had a few small spikes going down their backs and very long knife like teeth. One of them stepped forward and screeched lifting up a frill.

"What are these things?" Cyborg asked, "I thought these things were extinct?"

Danny said, "Ron…you feel that?"

Ron nodded and said, "Yeah…demons."

This caused Raven to become shocked as she heard the two boys say that. Since she was a half demon herself thanks to her father Trigon she held a little bit of nervousness seeing as these two could sense demon energy.

"Hey," Danny said, "Could you guys stay back for a minute? It's been a long time since me or Ron had a good rumble with some demons."

Robin looked at his team before looking at Danny and Ron, "Okay…but if you guys go down we'll be happy to take the spot."

Danny grinned and said, "I'll take the eight on the let you take the eight on the right."

Danny held out his case and said, **"Epidemic."**

The case flashed before turning into a bow gun. Danny fired shot destroying one of the demons in one shot. The demon screeched as it was destroyed. The others al separated into groups. Danny went after one while Ron after the other on.

**Danny vs. Seven Demon Raptors…**

The seven raptors that remained fired blasts of acid from their mouths. Danny dodged the attack before two of three of them jumped forward in a pincer formation.

Danny was hit by the demon raptor's teeth. As he was he burst into a flock of black bats before reforming with the bow gun still in his hand.

He aimed it and growled, **"Hatred!"**

The bow gun turned into a bazooka. The missile that fired destroyed another one of the raptors while the blowing the other two the side effectively dazing the other two.

Another raptor jumped up towards Danny with the intent of ripping out Danny's throat. Danny swung his bazooka around bashing it to the side with incredible strength effectively shattering the raptor's jaw like glass.

Danny said, **"Revenge."**

A blaster took the place of the bazooka. The blast of bright hot energy vaporized the raptor still in mid air. As Danny came down the remaining four raptors jumped up intent on killing Danny.

Danny's weapon flashed and Danny said, **"Jealousy."**

In a flash the blaster was replaced by a gatling gun. The rain of hot lead tore through the remaining four raptors killing them easily. Danny landed on the ground as his weapon flashed before taking the form of a brief case again. All around him the bodies of the raptors burst into black ash.

**Ron vs. the eight Raptors…**

Ron dodged the fangs of one raptor while grabbed another one by the throat. He twisted his hand cracking its neck. Ron dodged another strike before spinning on his heel delivering a powerful round house kick to the raptor's jaw knocking out a few teeth.

Ron then growled, **"Tiger Strike!"**

A tiger's roar echoed through the air before he spun on his heel slammed a punch into the raptor's chest resulting in a loud crack as red energy crackled around his fist. The raptor was sent flying and crashed into a cactus.

Ron dodged a blast of venom from the raptors and jumped into the air.

The blonde growled, **"Storm Leg: Confusion."**

A rain of energy blades came down from Ron's kicking feet beheading three of the raptors and forming a nasty gash on the last one's head.

The four remaining raptors charged at Ron. In a flash of dark blue a pair of saber's appeared in his hands.

Blue energy wrapped around the boy's sword as he yelled, **"Great Shark Whirlpool!"**

Ron spun around like a top slicing through three of three of the four remaining raptors like paper before he swung out a kick blasting the final raptor away. The raptor snarled before charging intent on killing Ron for the sake of its' kid. The swords vanished as Ron spun around and growled, **"Thousand Tile True Punch!"**

The impact that followed was bone shattering and killed the raptor right out as the strike hit the giant lizard in the chest destroying its heart.

The raptor fell to the ground and they burst into ashes.

Danny grinned before he swung his case over his shoulder. Danny turned and looked at the Titans. They were currently looking at the duo in shock. They had never seen such fighting power in just two people before this. They had also not expected a brief case being capable of being a weapon of destruction.

Danny turned and said "You guys are going to want to shut your mouths before you catch flies."

The group shut their mouths.

Beast boy ran up and yelled, "Dude! That was awesome! Where did you learn all that?"

Danny shrugged and said, "My parents had a flare for exotic weapons. One of which happened to be Pandora here…tough little girl isn't she? My parents collected all kinds of crazy weapons over the years. Trust me…if you want crazy powerful you should see the sword my grandfather wielded before he was killed."

The weapon flashed before vanishing from sight.

"So shall we get to hunting?" Danny asked as he motioned towards the mine.

Everyone walked forward and made their way into the mine. As they made their way into the mine Starfire lit up her hand with green energy lighting up the shaft they were in allowing them to see.

As they walked Raven walked up next to Danny and asked, "How are you able to face demons like that? I've never seen anyone fight like that."

Danny looked at the pale girl and said, "My grandfather was a devil by the name of Sparda. I inherited his powers aas well as others from mom and dad."

Raven's eyes widened as she recognized the name Sparda. She remembered her father, Trigon, ranting one day in her childhood about how he was beaten in a spot as one of the General's great army back in his day. This is actually what led to his growing power and his ascent to Trigon the Terrible.

"What about him?" Raven asked motioning toward Ron.

Danny said, "He's a different case. He was trained by the best masters on earth and was trained in multiple martial arts. He even has control over some elements that he has yet to reveal."

Raven looked at the back of the blonde's head.

Danny glanced at Raven and said, "I can sense demon blood in your veins, Raven. I can also tell that you're mor benevolent person. Good thing too. If you were evil I would have had to break your bones."

Raven's eyes widened in fear and a rock flashed black before it was crushed. Luckily, no one noticed.

The group made their way to the inside of the main chamber. Once inside they found a large obsidian slab.

"So that's a hell gate," Danny said, "I wondered what those looked like."

Ron looked around and said, "Weird I thought that there would be guards or something."

There was the sound of growling.

Ron said, "Me and my big mouth."

The creatures stalked out of the tunnels around them. The massive raptor like lizards from before came in.

They were also joined by three new kinds of monsters. The first were human lizard hybrids covered in icy armor. The second type resembled scarecrows. Some had blades for an arm or they had a blade for a leg. The final types were much smaller than the raptors. They were lizard like as well only they looked like a cross between lizards and human with gold shields on one arm and oversize claws on the other. They all snarled viciously.

"Great," Danny said, "Not only do we have to deal with these damn raptors now we have to deal with frosts, scarecrows, and blades."

Ron said, "You got the names for these things from your old man's journal didn't you?"

Danny said, "Yeah. Guys these guys can be beaten easy. With the blades knock them down in mid air they'll be stunned long enough to finish them. Use fire attacks on the frosty ones to end them. For the scarecrows just knock them around and watch out for the ones with the blades on their legs. They may hobble around, but they are acrobatic."

With that the multiple low lever demons a charged forward with the intent of crushing the humans before them.

Robin yelled, "Titans! Tear them down!"

Danny muttered, "That was corny."

Danny took out his **Zanpakuto** and pointed it at the demons as they charged.

The demons all proved to be very effective fighters. They were obviously well crafted in the art of strategy. The blades would charge at them trying to slice the Titans with their massive claws. This was countered easily. All it took was a few well placed attacks and they were down for the count.

The Scarecrows weren't as effective. They would just repeat the same attack over and over again. They could be easily dispatched, but Starfire was almost ripped to shreds when a group of them surrounded her. Thank goodness for her flying abilities.

The Frosts were definitely the four to fight. They could create fissures of ice, teleport by transforming into water droplets invisible to the naked eye, and they could use the water in the air to form ice spears.

Luckily each of their abilities helped disperse the demons as a whole.

Beast boy's shape shifting abilities him to not only avoid danger and allowed him to counter attack. This proved useful when fighting Raptors, Blades, and Scarecrows.

Starfire's energy blasts proved highly effective against the Frosts. They also came in handy fighting the other demons as htye could easily burn their flesh and her strength and near invulnerability came in handy when facing off other people.

Robin's hand to hand comebat skill and came in handy against the Blades and Raptors. His explosive disks came in handy when fighting the Frosts though the dmage was limited a few were able to knock them dead.

Cyborg's multitude of explosive weapons came in handy for taking them all out.

Raven's telekinetic powers allowed her to smash all of them effectively. Though it didn't help much with the Frosts and their ice armor it did come in handy when she redirected the Frost's long range attacks and the Blade's jumping attack.

Ron was considerably effective with is combat skills. His powers in **Shave, Iron Mass, **and his **Fishman Karate **came in handy against Blades, Raptors and Scarecrows. His power over fire came in handy with the Frosts. His ability to turn into fire allowed him to avoid getting spread by ice and avoid other attacks, but the shear heat allowed him to destroy the Frost simply by running through them.

Danny equipped **Ifrit **in the fight allowing him to burn a few of the demons to a crisp. Add his own physical powers and a few jutsu here and there from both him and Ron allowed them to take down the demons quickly.

After a few minutes of this Danny was getting annoyed.

"Okay I'm getting sick of this," Danny said then he yelled, "Guys round them up! I got an idea."

The Titans and Ron did that and round the up. Danny put **Ifrit **away and pulled out **Pandora. **Danny looked down to see the purple bar on it was only half full.

After seeing the demons were all grouped together Danny yelled, "Everyone move!"

Danny pointed the weapon at the group of demons and growled, **"Jealousy!"**

The machine gun from before appeared and Danny fired a swarm of lead at the group of demons. They cried out as the energy enhanced bullets ripped them apart. Danny turned the object back looking down to see that the gauge on the case was now completely full.

Danny yelled, "Come on you ugly freaks! You want a piece of me! Come on!"

The demons charged angrily intent on destroying Danny and the people behind him.

Starfire said nervously, "Friend…Tell us you have a plan?"

Danny simply set the case down and said, **"Omen."**

The case opened up and there was a flash of light. There were screams of agony from the demons as they were all suddenly turned to ash. Danny shut the case and it vanished in a flash of light.

"Glad that's over," Beast boy said.

Danny suddenly took a deep breath and let out a wisp of smoke.

"It's not over yet," Danny said.

Starfire asked, "What do you mean friend?"

A loud roar echoed through the air shaking the mine.

"Mommy's very angry," Danny said as he drew his katana.

A loud thudding that made everyone think about the Jurassic Park trilogy was heard. Suddenly something stomped out of a large mine tunnel nearby.

Everyone stared in shock at the massive beast while Starfire actually let out a girly scream of terror.

It was giant dinosaur like demon that dwarfed all the others they had seen so far. It had a long thick body with large three claws on the end of its hands. Its head was large with huge dagger-like teeth that looked like they could bisect a human being in one powerful chomp. Its tail had multiple spikes running down its back, and a huge one on the end of its tail. Its eye were a mix of green and red. When it snarled it showed a long pink tongue and it looked hungry.

The monster sniffed the air and snarled angrily and said, **"Sparda…Lord Mundus told us about you. I am not very impressed."**

The Titans and Ron were shocked when they saw the thing talk. They were shocked further when Danny talked back.

Danny said, "The size doesn't matter. What matters is how you us it. Besides we were able to take down a few of these little lizards."

The monster snarled and said, **"So true…I am Tokage (Japanese for Lizard) one of Lord Mundus' new generals. Let's see if your reputation is as impressive as my master says it is!"**

The massive lizard demon shot forward with its maw wide open. Everyone managed to avoid the massive mouth full of teeth just as they sank into mine wall. Danny took advantage of the moment and whipped out his guns and the two sealed in his shoes came out too. They all fired leaving a large amount of bullet wounds on the monster's side.

The monster ripped its head out of the wall and snarled before firing a blast of flames from its mouth. The Titans dodged the attack while Ron used one of his Devil Fruit powers to turn into fire. He actually absorbed some of the fire before he drew back his arm, still ignited and called out, **"Fire Fist!"**

The flaming hand smashed into the demon's side. The monster howled as the flames burned him. He cried out again when black energy, star bolts, a sonic blast, explosive disks, and a green woolly mammoth slammed into its side. The massive lizard stumbled before roaring in anger.

The monster swung around swinging its tail. The massive scaly appendage hit Beast boy, still in mammoth form, and sent him flying like a rag doll.

The monster then spun on its heels and performed a sonic roar that knocked the Titans off their feet and into nearby wall. In their dazed states the giant demon dino walked over to them intent on feeding.

Ron jumped up and yelled, **"Arabesque Tile True Punch!"**

Ron threw out a powerful punch that actually knocked the giant dinosaur backwards.

Danny jumped up following the dino and drew back an arm yelling, **"Single Bone!"**

The punch that followed was incredibly loud. Danny actually felt one of the monster's ribs crack. The dino roared furiously and swatted Danny away.

Danny said, "Man I hate this job sometimes. Ron I need you to hold him still…I want to try something."

Ron nodded as his sabers appeared in his hands again.

Ron started swinging his weapons sending energy blades towards the ceiling of the cave. As the energy built up Ron said, **"Storm Leg: Autumn Rain!"**

The blades rained down from the roof slashing at the massive monster's skin making it cry out in pain. It snarled viciously and broke out of the rain charging at Ron. Danny was still gathering his power so he jumped up and using the power of the bat spirit flew over it.

Ron's swords vanished before being replaced by a pair of black and bronze fans. He spread them out and they flash dark purple when he said, **"Full Moon Bat Hunt!"**

The image of a full moon appeared behind Ron as he vanished. Multiple black slashes appeared in the air around the demon lizard making it cry out in pain as its flesh was ripped.

Danny finally gathered enough energy as he pulled out his weapon. He whispered, **"Shoot…"**

Black smoke covered his sword and there was a sudden wave of power. Ron and Tokage turned towards the source of the power as did the Titans when their heads were clear enough.

When the smoke faded it showed Danny's weapon had changed. It was now a sword that extended over two and a half feet. The blade was black and had a hilt that actually resembled that of a gun as did the handle. On the flat side of the sword was the image of a red rose. There was also a chain coming off the handle that had a crescent moon on the end. (This form is based off Squall's revolver from Final Fantasy. Given Bayonetta's constant use of guns I figured it fit).

Danny glared up at Tokage and said, **"…Majoken (witch blade)**

Danny pointed the sword at Tokage. The black blade flashed red and Danny growled, **"Strike, Witch Blood Wave!"**

Danny swung the weapon with incredible speed. The attack slammed into Tokage's side making him roar in pain as the crimson energy ripped his body.

Danny then formed a duplicate that rushed forward and formed a pair of wicked fists that wrapped around Tokage keeping him in place.

Danny flipped the sword making the blade fall forward and clicking into place. This made the weapon now look like the gun that the hilt resembled. Danny held out the sword with both hands. The glowed red before it turned into a black glow with wicked weave threads spiraling around it.

Danny growled, **"Fire…Black Blood Bullet!"**

Danny pulled the trigger firing a pure black blast of energy flying forward. Tokage roared in pain as its body was ripped apart and there was now a huge hole in the giant lizard's chest.

The duplicate and wicked fists vanished before **Majoken **turned back to its sealed state.

Tokage fell to one kneed and coughed up blood. He glared at Danny and said with his last breath, **"Damn you…damn you and your fathers before you, blood of Sparda!"**

With its last curse said the beast fell to the ground and turned to ash and dust.

Ron blinked a few times and said, "So that's what happens when a demon dies. Cool."

Tokage's soul floated up into the air and flew over to Danny. The boy held out a hand and allowed the floating light to touch his hand. There was a bright flash and Danny was now sporting a fancy pair of gauntlets. They were dark green and resembled scales. The claws were long and black making them look vicious. Danny clenched his fists causing hooked blade to pop out of each gauntlet.

Danny took a deep breath as he faced the Hell Gate.

Danny then charged forward unleashing a vicious right hook. A spider web of cracks flew up the Hell Gate. Danny jumped up and punched the smaller rocks. When the larger ones showed up he brought out the two blades and swung them both slicing the rocks to pieces. The rock pieces fell to the ground in a neat pile. Danny then spun around and dove downward. He extended the blades from his arms and spun like a top forming a drill. The drilled right through the rock and landed on the ground forming a small crater.

"Cool," Danny said as he examined the weapons in his grip.

The Titans and Ron looked at Danny in shock.

Everyone was brought out of their thoughts when Cyborg's arm beeped.

"All right everyone," Cyborg said, "It's officially 1a.m. time for donuts!"

As everyone started to leave Starfire turned to Ron and Danny before saying, "Would you two like to join us for the nuts of dough?"

Danny looked at his partner who shrugged and Danny answered, "Sure…I could go for some donuts."

**Meanwhile in the underworld…**

Mundus smashed his fist against the arm rest of his throne and crushed a demon unfortunate enough to get in his way.

"**Sparda," **the monster said, **"Even now his cursed blood stands before me and my destiny of bringing those weak humans to their knees."**

The demon leaned back and said, **"It matters not. Soon…very soon…I shall be free from this infernal realm and the bloodline of Sparda…will have met its end."**

**Cut! Okay I want to explain something here. The release of Danny's sword was the one from his witch or warlock blood in his veins. The difference between this and Squall's revolver is that it can actually change into a gun. We also saw a mix into the DC universe with the Teen Titans. Sorry if they played backseat or if they seemed out of character. Anyway…next chapter is another crossoer, but int which world I will not tell. Okay see you all later bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This multi cross over contain three characters getting upgrades from three different games or shows. Danny will be crossed over with the games Devil May Cry, Bayonetta, and the anime Bleach. Danny will eventually form a team with 2 others. Both of which you will recognize. I own none of them.**

Chapter 15: Craziness in Jump City.

Danny and Ron sat at the donut shop with the titans. Around them people were whispering about Ron and Danny thinking that they were new members. Ron and Cyborg had gotten into a donut eating contest and they were wolfing down donut after donut so fast it was almost insane.

Starfire had eaten the amount of donuts they had. Danny was really curious as how she was able to eat that much. Robin explained that Starfire alien physiology allowed her to eat much more than a normal human because she had more than one stomach.

As they were paying for breakfast, with the money they got paid with from town hall, they started out. Almost as soon as they did Starfire's arm band, Raven's brooch, Robin's communicator, Beast boy's belt, and Cyborg's eye all started beeping.

"Why is everyone flashing?" Ron asked, "You all aren't going to blow up are you?"

Robin answered, "No, it's an alarm we installed in case we either forget our communicators or are out of the tower."

Robin took out his communicator and looked at it for a second.

"There's been a break in at the Wayne Enterprises building," Robin said, "You two up for a little more action?"

Danny said, "Sure. I could go at a couple of petty thieves. Shall we Ron?"

Ron nodded and said, "Yeah I could use my morning exercise."

With that Danny transformed **Pandora **into its motorcycle form and slammed on the throttle followed by the other titans.

**Meanwhile…**

The Wayne Enterprises building as smoking as the security alarm went off. Inside you would find guards frozen, bashed, and finally some were wrapped up in vines.

Up ahead there were a few strange looking characters.

The first was man who was wearing a mostly black suit that seemed to resemble armor. His head was the only piece of human flesh that could be seen and it was covered by a glass dome. His skin was an icy pale and he wore a pair of red goggles over his eyes. In his hand he held a very advanced gun.

The next character was a woman. She had light green skin and long red hair. She wore a one piece dark green suit with elbow length black gloves and short black boots. She also had a miniature cross bow sported on her wrist.

The next character was a girl in a tight, form fitting, red and black jester suit with white glove rims and some tassels on her hood. She also wore white face paint, red lipstick, and a small black eye mask. She also had a plain looking purse swung over her shoulder.

They was also a very large man who wore a black shirt and long black pants with shoes, a metal spiked belt, and arm bands. He was wearing what looked a black and gray wrestler's mask, and he had a tube coming out of the back of his head going down to his arm band that had a few buttons on it.

"I can't believe it," the green woman growled, "We came all this way just for it to already be taken care of."

The man in the suit seemed up set himself.

"Come on you two," the girl in the jester outfit said in an overly peppy tone, "We at least aren't going to leave empty handed."

They were about to ask why when a newcomer showed up. She was tall with orange skin like Starfire. Her hair was black and her eyes, even her sclera was purple. She wore a black outfit similar to Starfire's except she had metal wrappings around her arms, legs, and midriff.

"What are you four moping about?" the new girl asked.

The large man said, "Because the objects you said were transferred here weren't her like you said. You better explain why you tricked us little girl before I crush your spin in my hands."

The girl grabbed the larger man's arm and started to apply pressure. This shocked the others, but it shocked them even more when the huge man actually fell to one knee and clutched his arm in obvious pain.

They were cut off when the door was busted open revealing the Titans, Danny, and Ron. The villains turned around and looked at them in shock. The shock turned to happiness for the clown girl outfit who ran up to Robin and swept him up into a tight hug.

"Bird Boy!" she yelled, "I was wondering when we would run into you again. Did you miss me? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Robin said, "I can't say I missed you Harley. I can't say I missed them either."

Harley put Robin down and started to tear up in a childish fashion and said, "What do you mean you didn't miss me?"

The red head face palmed and said, "Harley, you and your former boyfriend would always try to kill him and the Batman so it should be no surprise that he didn't miss us."

Harley shrugged and said, "You're right, Red."

Starfire floated forward and said, "Hello sister."

The black haired version of Starfire grinned evilly as she faced her apparent sister.

"I'm confused," Ron said, "what is going on here?"

Robin said, "They're some of my old rouges gallery from Gotham: Bane, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, and Harley Quinn. As for the other girl her name is Blackfire and she Starfire's older sister."

Danny said, "And I thought my family was complicated."

Mr. Freeze said, "We were wondering where you went Robin. Allow me to send Batman your frozen corpse."

Freeze pointed his ice gun at Robin. Almost immediately there was a loud bang noise and Freeze's gun was destroyed. Everyone looked to see Danny had one of his guns out with the barrel still smoking. Danny brought the barrel to his lips and blew out the smoke. He grinned and said, "Too slow, Ice man."

The Titans were about to approach when Harley reached into her bag and took out a strange cylindrical device with multiple buttons and two extended prongs on top.

"Easy there kiddies," Harley said in a menacing tone.

Robin immediately recognized the object from a schematic he once saw at Wayne Enterprises back in Gotham. The plans for it were supposed to be scrapped and burned while the only prototype was supposed to be destroyed as well. Apparently someone here didn't get the memo and built the full version.

"Easy Quinn," Robin said, "You don't know what that thing can do."

Harley grinned and said, "Well then I suggest you let us go before I use this…thing."

Danny said, "You stole that and you don't even know what it is. Seriously…what is wrong with modern day thieves?"

Danny shot forward and grabbed the object the duo stood in a one sided standoff and in the fight the object was smacked into the wall making a loud beeping noise.

"That can't be good," the clown themed criminal said.

Danny ripped it out of the woman's hands and threw it just as the beeping sped up and the object activated. The object fired a beam of white light and a portal opened up. It started to suck everything into it like a giant black hole. The device was sucked into the portal. The villains and heroes in the room tired to hold on, but the portal was a little too much. One by one they were all sucked into the vortex which closed with the sound of thunder.

**In the dimension that the good guys and bad guys were sent to…**

Everyone screamed as they fell from the sky and slammed into the ground which, fortunately, was made of sand. Even though it wasn't as hard as solid earth it did hurt.

'_That hurt,' _Danny thought, _'Is everyone okay in there? Hello? Can anyone here me? Where is everybody?'_

Danny got a low groan of pain and said, "Hello? Is everyone still alive?"

The Titans and villains rose up.

Ivy yelled, "Harley what did I tell you aobut grabbing random stuff in a high tech laboratory?"

Harley shuffled her feet nervously as she looked down at her feet and said, "To not do it."

"What was that thing?" Blackfire asked.

"Something from Wayne Enterprises that was supposed to destroyed," Robin said, "It was supposed to be a portable portal to other dimensions, but because we never knew what would be on the other side of the portal the idea was scrapped and all the schematics were supposed to be burned. Apparently, somebody never got the memo."

Danny smacked his forehead and looked up at the night sky. Danny blinked when he saw the completely black moon in the sky. When he saw it he realized that when he saw the moon back in their world it was full.

"Oh no," Danny said, "Of all the places to end up it had to be here."

Starfire asked, "Friend you know where we are?"

Danny said, "Yeah and we have to go before the locals find out we're here."

At that moment Danny turned as the sand around them shifted.

"Too late," Danny said.

The sand burst and a massive white snake with huge green eyes, and a large hole in the bottom of its jaw shot forward out of the sand.

The snake hissed loudly as it shot forward sinking its teeth into stone teeth.

"Dude, what is that thing?" Beast boy asked as he saw the massive snake.

Danny answered, "It's a hollow adjuchas class. Keep moving, don't slow down, and whatever you do don't let it touch you!"

The snake turned around and opened its mouth as a crimson ball of energy formed in its mouth.

"Hit the sand!" Danny yelled as he jumped back.

Snake fired a powerful **Cero **from its mouth. Everyone dodged the blast and explosion was deafening. The snake shot forward and wrapped around Harely as if it knew she was the weakest. The snake coiled around Harley and wrapped her up in its body. Harley screamed in pain as she felt like her body was being dunked in acid.

Robin threw a few boomerangs at the snake before jumping up and slamming his collapsible staff into its head.

Bane hit a button on his arm band and a liquid flowed through the tube on his back of his head. It went through his body and his muscles grew in size. Bane ran up to the snake and grabbed its tail and pulled. He grunted in pain as his hands started to ache. He managed to rip the snake away, but whipped its tail and sent him flying away.

"**Human," **the snake hissed, **"Dare you interrupts my feasssst."**

Bane was shocked that this monster could speak. The snake's eyes glowed and Bane suddenly found that he was unable to move.

The massive snake was about to reach out to chomp on him when he was hit in the side. It looked to see Starfire and Danny firing blasts from their hands and guns respectively.

Danny said, "Aim at its head."

The alien princess did just that and fired a few blasts at Snake's head. The snake recoiled as it felt its mask get struck by the powerful bolts of light. Snake hissed angrily before its mouth opened and fired another **Cero.**

Danny dodged and drew his katana. Danny shot forward and formed three duplicates. All four of them charged forward as did Snake. The massive snake sank its teeth into the sand actually catching one of the duplicates and chomping on it.

Danny came down and pulled his sword back with both hands and said, **"Cutting Technique: Bisection!"**

The swing sliced right through Snake's armor like flesh and made it scream in pain. The two remaining duplicates swung their own swords after charging them with their spiritual power and ecto energy. The twin blades sliced right through the snake's flesh and made it cry out. Danny's duplicates then went back to the original. The snake's body actually started to regenerate and it was back to its original shape.

The snake apparently recognized the technique and hissed, **"A sssshinigami thisssss issss a rare treat. I ssssshall enjoy feassssting on your ssssoul."**

Danny dodged Snake's next shot and spun around his heel and slammed it into the monster's head.

Snake hissed, **"You have much fight in you. I like that."**

A new voice said, "Then you're going to love me!"

The snake spun around just in time to get hit in the side of the head by the new figure. The figure was tall, well built, wearing black robes. He had red markings in the corners of his eyes, and his head was completely bald and was very reflective. In his hand was a katana with an oval shaped hilt that had three tear drops on it.

"Ikkaku Madarame," Danny said, "How you been chrome dome?"

Ikkaku growled and said, "Not now Sparda. I see you're having a little trouble with this punk. Need any help?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure. Shall we give the Ryoka over there a show?"

Ikkaku nodded as he drew his swords slightly. Danny drew his swords and pointed it at Snake who was still reeling from the blow.

Ikkaku slammed the hilt back into the top of the sheath and said, **"Grow, Hozukimaru (demon light)!"**

Danny spun his sword like a propeller and said, **Harvest, Kurokihakukarite (Black Soul Reaper)!"**

There was a crimson and green flash of light and Danny and Ikkaku were shown holding new weapons. Ikkaku had a spear with a wax wood staff and a slightly curved metal head and there was a red horse hair tassel on the pommel. Danny had a long black staff scythe that had the kanji for extend, reap, and slash on the staff all in red. The blade itself was large and green and looked really heavy and Danny was able to heft it easily on his shoulder.

"I'll hold him," Danny said, "You smash him."

The duo charged Danny dragging his scythe blade through the sand. Danny growled, **"Extend, Black Spectral Chain!"**

The staff on Danny's scythe flashed before it turned into a chain. Danny swung the now chained scythe and the blade slammed into the back of Snake's head effectively pinning it to the ground. The chain wrapped around the hollow's body holding it in placed and he held it tight as the other end of the chain was actually connected to his arm.

Ikkaku shot forward and swung his staff and growled, **"Split!"**

The spear split into three parts becoming a sansetsukon. The three parted spear pierced the Hollow's head and it went up before slamming into the top of it head. Ikkaku pulled causing the three sections to come out and caused a huge gash to form on the snake's head making it scream in pain.

Danny pulled on the chain causing the chain to bundle up around the neck closes to its head. Danny focused his spiritual energy. Danny then pulled on it like a rip cord. The chain tore through the snake's neck and sliced the head clean off. The hollow's head and body turned to ash.

Danny landedon the ground and the chain turned back to staff and his sword turned back into a katana. Danny put it back into the sheath and grinned.

"That was fun while it lasted," Danny said.

Danny was taken out of his thoughts when Danny heard a groan of pain. Danny shot forward and picked up Harley while green energy covered his arms.

"Come one," Danny said, "We need to get Harley some medical attention. We need to get to the Soul Society as soon as possible."

Ikkaku nodded and said, "Come on."

The group then ran after them. They chase ran toward the gate to the soul society. Danny used the spell that Kisuke used to open the portal and jumped through.

The Titans and villains were shocked by what they saw. The city was beautiful.

Danny said, "You can check out the scenery later."

Danny ran towards the gate with Ikkaku. The man was huge easily towering over the people present. He was extremely muscular, and his hair was black and done in a ponytail. He had long sideburns that went down to his neck and were tied in two tufts that resembled ponytails. On his head was a red hat that had a tassel on it. His black uniform exposed the left side of his chest. His left shoulder also had armor that went down on his shoulder to his upper arm. He had a large ax in his hand and he had another tucked away.

As Danny and the other approached Danny yelled, "Back off Jidanbo! I need to get to the to the fourth division barracks."

Danny formed a duplicate that picked up Bane and then Danny used **Shunpo (flash step) **to launch himself farther down the road followed by Ikkaku. Ron activated his cheetah spirit and shot forward after them. The Titans and the remaining villains just stood around wondering what was going on until a bunch of the Shinigami jumped around them with their weapons drawn.

Danny arrived at the fourth division barracks and yelled, "Where's Unohana?"

Almost immediately the leader of the fourth division stood before him in a minute and gasped at seeing Harley's condition.

"What happened?" Unohana asked as she took Harley from Danny and set her on a medical bed.

"Hollow Adjuchas class," Danny said, "It wrapped around her for a few seconds before Bane over there managed to rip him off. Speaking of which, you might want someone to look at his hands."

The woman nodded and said, "Isane would you take a look at this man's hands please?"

Isane was a tall, young looking woman with grey eyes, silver hair with shoulder-length braids on the right side. She wore the lieutenant outfit and had two thing red earrings.

The woman nodded as she placed a hand on Bane's forearm and said, "Right this way sir."

In a sudden flash Zaraki appeared with the other Ryoka Danny had brought with him.

"These guys with you?" the large man asked.

Danny nodded and said, "They got sucked in here along with me. They'll be with me most of the time anyway. How are things by the way?"

Zaraki shrugged and said, "Pretty good I guess."

Yachiru jumped off Zaraki's shoulder and landed on Danny's chest snuggling him.

"Hi, spooky," she giggled, "How have you been?"

Danny said, "Good. still have to kill a demon here and there, but I'll get over it."

Yachiru giggled a bit and suddenly found herself swept up into Starfire's arm as she squealed, "She's so cute!"

Zaraki shook his head and said, "By the way kid you owe me a match."

Danny said, "I've only been gone a few days, Zaraki."

Zaraki gave Danny an insane grin and said, "I know…but you're one of th few people in this place that gets me. By the way you might want to start running."

Danny looked confused until the ground started shaking. Danny turned a dramatic pale and spun around just in time for the gate to the fourth division barracks to come down. Behind it were a bunch of pluses all looking around frantically before their eyes landed on Danny.

"There he is!" the leader of the group yelled, "Get him!"

Danny screamed in terror as he spun around and shot off like a rocket trying to get out of there before he was captured by the fan club he had gained.

"Oh, dude!" Beast boy yelled as he saw the hot girls chase after Danny, "That's so not fair! He got a fan club and I'm the good looking one!"

Yachiru looked at Beast boy and said, "Is Greenie normally that weird?"

Beast boy huffed at being called weird and pouted. He was brought out of it by Raven when she smacked him over the head.

**Meanwhile…**

The sand around Hueco Mundo blew in the wind. The wind blew the sand away that was covering the device that Harley had stolen. Suddenly the device was picked up by someone.

It was a slender female Arrancar with long flowing olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and three pink dots just below her right eye. She had lavender-colored eyes. She wore a long white dress that had a furry hem and had a long slit that extended from her upper thigh. On her face were three thick protrusions over her right eye that connected to a piece of fabric that covered the right side of her face and went down over her shoulder.

The girl looked over the device and asked to no one in particular, "What is this thing? The captain might be interested in this."

With that she ran off to find her captain.

**Cut! Okay Danny's back in Hueco Mundo and things are going to be crazy. Anyway this part is taking place after the winter war so things are going to be different. By the way I'm sorry if I got anything wrong I haven't had a chance to check any of the episodes for right now. For example, I didn't know Tosen would wind up a traitor I mean seriously he seemed more logical than that. I mean the guy preaches about justice and be betrays his team. What an idiot. Well, see you all later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This multi cross over contain three characters getting upgrades from three different games or shows. Danny will be crossed over with the games Devil May Cry, Bayonetta, and the anime Bleach. Danny will eventually form a team with 2 others. Both of which you will recognize. I own none of them.**

Chapter 16: Fighting in the world of Reapers

Danny finally managed to get away from the fan club and had made his way to the eleventh division barracks. Unlike the fourth division barracks which had a medical center and acted like a hospital the 11th division barracks had a huge arena in it.

Once making sure that Danny's fan club was gone he got into the arena. When Danny got there he found Ikkaku waiting at the gate.

"Hey," Ikkaku said, "Captain Zaraki has been waiting for you."

Danny nodded and said, "I see the old man is still as battle crazy as ever. I wonder if he's gotten stronger."

Ikkaku nodded and said, "Listen Danny, you might want to be careful. Ever since you started your training with him the captain has been doing a lot of private training. I don't know what he's been up to, but he hasn't lost his touch."

Danny nodded at the warning. When Danny entered he saw Zaraki standing in the middle of the arena with a grin on his face. In the stands was the entire 11th division. Off to the side Danny saw Ron, the Titans, the bad guys from before, and the visored. Ichigo was standing there as well.

"So Dan," Zaraki said, "You ready to get your butt kicked?"

Danny cracked his neck and said, "You wish old man!"

The two got into fighting stances. Without a single word they charged at each other. Zaraki swung a powerful punch that smashed into the ground right where Danny had been just a moment before. Danny jumped over the man's shoulder before he swung out a fist that impacted the back of the captain's shoulder. Danny avoided the elbow going for his stomach. Danny spun on the ground and slammed his foot into Zaraki's knee making him cry out.

Danny tried to punch Zaraki again, but Zaraki caught the punch and the returned a punch that impacted the front of Danny's chest. Danny was sent back a good distance.

Danny coughed and rubbed his sore stomach.

"I forgot that you were able to take a punch kid," Zaraki said, "Now come on….show me what you're made of!"

Danny shot forward and yelled, **"Double Bone!"**

Danny slammed his fists into the man's chest with a powerful sounding boom. Zaraki stumbled backwards just for Danny to jump up and slam a powerful kick into the side of the man's head. Zaraki reeled with the blow and Danny went up before bringing his foot down on Zaraki's skull.

Zaraki braced himself on the ground before bringing up his fist. Danny was caught in the leg and sent flying upwards. Danny growled in annoyance in midair before he started flying. Danny flew to the left and started unleashing a flurry of ectoblasts. The blasts slammed right into Zaraki's chest. Zaraki jumped up and swung his fist. Danny turned intangible and managed to avoid the strike, but when Danny went tangible to strike back Zaraki caught him with a powerful bear hug. The duo plummeted toward the ground and crashed into the ground.

As the fight drawled out Starfire said, "They are able to take much punishment. They would have done well on my home planet."

Harley said, "The pirate down there is really vicious. I thought only Mister J. could be that mean."

Ivy and Freeze could only nod. They had seen Joker in a fist fight and the man could be brutal if he didn't have any acid flowers or gas bombs left.

Yachiru giggled and said, "Don't forget spooky clown lady. He's one of the few people here who could match him in a fight other than giant man."

Bane looked at her when she said, "I don't mean you Muscles. Giant man is a guy who can change his arms and grow really, really strong."

There was a loud crack heard. Everyone looked down at the arena. Everyone saw that Danny was wielding his sword while it was still in its sheath and tried to hit Zaraki with it. The man blocked it, but eh force behind it made that noise.

Danny floated up from the attack and yelled, **"Gatling Mad-Stomping!"**

Danny unleashed a multiple foot stomps to Zaraki's face knocking him to the ground.

Hiyori yelled, "Go Danny! Knock the man's lights out!"

Danny jumped off and ran towards Zaraki's back. Danny ducked under the elbow going for his head.

Danny came up and yelled, **"Sandbag Beat!"**

Danny unleashed a flurry of punches that smashed into Zaraki's chest and stomach. After that Danny drew both his arms back and yelled, **"Double Bone!"**

Both of Danny's fists slammed into Zaraki's chest sending the man flying like a rag doll. Zaraki's body bent backwards at the power behind the last attack. Zaraki slid hi foot forward and growled, **"Super Stubble Headbutt!"**

Zaraki smashed his forehead into Danny's face sending him flying backwards. Danny smashed into the wall with a loud crash and dust hitting the ground. Danny pushed out of the rock and his body shook. Danny shook his head to clear the cobwebs.

Danny growled. Zaraki laughed and said, "You can't even stand a simple headbutt? You lack training brat."

Danny split into three. Danny sent a wicked fist towards Zaraki. He caught the massive fist just for another one to come around and slam him in the side. The second Danny jumped up and sent a wicked foot down ward and stomped on him a few times. Danny then dropped down and started throwing wicked fists wildly beating him in.

The other two started building up their own power.

Then they spoke.

Clone 1: **Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light divide into six. Way of Binding #61: Six Rods Prison of Light!"**

Clone 2: **Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Way of Binding #9: Strike!"**

The original stopped attacking as the copies fired their attacks. Clone 1 fired six thin, wide beams of light that slammed into Zaraki's midsection. Clone 2 drew a symbol in the air in front of him. Red energy engulfed Zaraki paralyzing him. Zaraki, despite his strength, was having a little bit of trouble moving.

The original Danny held out his hands and said, **"Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges. March on to the south! Way of Destruction #31: Red Fire Cannon!"**

A red orb formed in Danny's hands and fired a blast of red energy right at Zaraki. Zaraki's visible eye widened and he called out as the blast hit him and exploded in a tower of energy.

"Dude," Beast boy said, "That was intense."

Blackfire whistled and said, "I'm starting to like this boy. He's cute and powerful. I hope he's still single."

Ron glanced at the woman next to him and shook his head.

Down in the arena Danny stood on guard as the ground started to shake. The rubble was blown away by Zaraki who let out a loud shout. His shirt was completely destroyed revealing his muscles and the scars on them.

The Ryoka present were shocked by what they saw. Harley was actually starting to drool over the size of those muscles. Ivy was doing her best to beat down the blush that was rising. She may have been plant obsessed, but she was still a woman.

Zaraki laughed like mad and said, "Okay kiddo. You've really gone and done it. You've made me angry. Now I'll show you what I've been working on since you showed up!"

Zaraki took a horse stance and growled, **"Brawl…Asura!"**

In a wave of power Zaraki was covered in a flash of sickly yellow spiritual power. When it faded Zaraki was standing there with gold and silver armor covering his arms from the tips of his fingers to the tops of his shoulder.

"No way," Danny said as he saw Zaraki use his Zanpakuto.

Zaraki grinned manically and said, "They were right when they said my Zanpakuto was a melee type. Now…if it has a special ability…you'll just have to figure it out."

Zaraki reached for his eye patch and ripped it off. In a flash of yellow Zaraki's spiritual power focused above him and formed a cackling skull.

Danny drew his sword and said, **"Harvest, Kurokihakukarite!"**

In a flash of green and red Danny's sword was replaced with a large black and green scythe. Danny reached into his jacket and pulled out a mask. It was almost completely white and shaped like a skull. There was a black fire pattern on the left side going from the top of the head to the eyehole. The teeth were big and sharp and to top off the dark looked a pair of horns were going up towards the sky.

Danny closed his eyes and put on the mask. When he opened them the sclera was black and the iris was red

Danny got in a stance with his scythe. The two charged at each other and clashed. There was a flash of Zaraki's yellow spiritual power and Danny's black with a green outline spiritual power.

The two fought viciously trading blow after deafening blow.

"Friend Danny's power has grown with that mask," Starfire said.

Blackfire purred, "Now I'm really starting to like that guy."

Next to them Shinji chuckled getting their attention.

"That is one of Danny's unique abilities," the captain of the 5th division said, "Like me and a few others he has the power to call on the abilities of a hollow when he wears that mask. Those powers are added onto his own. He also has a rarity to where it is the power of one of the most powerful hollows around…a vastro lord."

Love adjusted his sunglasses and said, "Danny is without a doubt one of the strongest of us."

Everyone stared at the fight while Danny and Zaraki clashed again and again. Danny put his scythe away and growled, **"Bala (bullet)."**

Danny punched sending a red bullet from his fist. Zaraki punched himself deflecting the attack. He charged forward and swung a punch that Danny dodged. Danny brought up the back of his scythe and slammed it right into Zaraki's chin. Zaraki stumbled backwards. Danny spun around and slammed Zaraki backwards with a roundhouse kick to the face.

Danny jumped up and black power covered him. A shadowy image of a figure wielding a scythe rose up around Danny.

"**Reap, Grim Shadow!" **Danny yelled as the massive shadowy weapon. Zaraki held out his arms and caught the attack. The Shadow evaporated. Zaraki turned toward Danny to see the silver haired boy had gotten right next to him with a green ball formed in his palm.

"**Cero (Zero)!"**

The blast slammed right into Zaraki sending him flying like a rag doll.

Zaraki crashed into the wall of the arena.

Zaraki grinned, "All right…now for the fun stuff! **Smash, Vahjra Asura!"**

Zaraki yelled and two extra pairs of arms burst from his shoulder blades looking exactly like the armor on his arms.

Danny saw this and growled, **"Shunko (Instant War Cry)."**

Danny body was surrounded by lightning light spiritual power and there was a slight increase in spiritual pressure.

The two shot forward and there was a loud crashing noise. Only some of the people could see it. The two fighting were punching so fast that they could only see their fists in blurs. The duo was fighting viciously.

Danny slammed a fist into Zaraki's jaw knocking him backwards. Zaraki responded with a punch of his own after he came back. The duo fought for a few more seconds like this until Zaraki got under Danny's guard and knocked him backward with all three of his arms at once.

Danny got annoyed and used formed another **Shunko **all around his entire left arm. Danny used a **Shunpo (flash step) **and managed to get under Zaraki's guard. Danny wiped some blood on his hand that was leaking out from between the teeth on his mask.

Danny held up his arm toward the airborne Zaraki and growled, **"Gran Rey Cero (Royal Hollow Flash)!"**

A powerful blast much stronger than the **Cero **he shot before and it went right at Zaraki. In the sky there was a huge explosion and Zaraki's body hit the ground right next to him with a loud crash. Zaraki's body was smoking from the blast. He rose up and looked right Danny.

Zaraki coughed and said, "Not bad kid. Not bad."

The extra arms shattered and the armor on his arms fell to the ground. Zaraki then collapsed.

Danny grinned before he faltered and fell tot eh ground with a thud.

**Later…**

Danny groaned in pain as he rubbed his sore stomach. Danny looked around to see himself in the 4th division barracks hospital. Danny looked to see his sword and his hollow mask on the night stand next to him.

Danny said, "Okay that was painful. Who knew that Zaraki finally brought out his **zanpakuto? **Zaraki was usually against using big flashy moves and techniques that take a person down at a good distance. From how the weapon looked through it was a melee type that he could use to enhance the power of his already deadly fists. Plus, if you add in that six arms power made him even more. If he ever achieved his **bankai **then the man would probably become a living force of nature.

The door opened. Danny's eyes widened when he saw that it was one of his fan girls from the fourth division barracks. Danny immediately paled when he saw her walk in with a naughty nurse outfit.

"Hello, Mr. Sparda," she said in a sultry voice, "It looks like you might need a sponge bath. You don't mind…do you?"

Danny started to panic seeing as something like this happened back when he fought Zaraki for the first time and he was nearly milked of al l his bodily fluids by an over amorous nurse.

Danny yelled, "Oh my Gosh! What's that?!"

The woman yelled, "What where!?"

She spun around and saw nothing. She turned around to face Danny only to find him gone. She growled and snapped her fingers at her lost opportunity.

Danny landed on the ground and put his jacket on. The silver haired boy walked forward and found himself in near the house of Shiba. Danny felt some familiar energy and knew that this is where the others were. As three people jumped down and landed in front of him.

The first was a tall muscular man with chin-length black hair and a partially missing left eyebrow. He wore a vest, scarf, bandanna, and a pair of goggles. This was Ganju Shiba.

The second two were apparently twins. They both wore a red hat with a gold trim and a white tassel on to with a light blue scarf tied at the front by a red fastener with gold highlights. One of them wore a yellow top, while the other wore a white one. Another notable difference between them was that one had a broad face and a split chin, while the other had a long face and a normal chin.

The two twins jumped forward and said, "Hold! None shall pass into the house of Shiba without passing two guardians."

The one in the yellow struck a pose and said, "Shiroganehiko!"

The one in the white top struck a pose of his own before saying, "And Koganehiko!"

The man in goggles swatted the twins over the back of their heads. He said, "You idiots. Don't you know who you're talking to?"

The twins looked at Danny before they gasped and fell to their knees bowing.

"Forgive us Sparda-san! We had not recognized you!" the two twins said as they got down on their knees bowing to him.

Danny said, "Rise guards of the House of Shiba. I am merely here to see my allies."

The two of them rose up and looked right at Danny. They moved out of the way.

Danny entered the house and saw most of h Titians and the villains in the main room just waiting around.

Danny approached and said, "Hey guys. What did I miss?"

Starfire said, "You have not missed much friend. Your fight with the Zaraki was quite intense. Is he always like that?"

Danny chuckled and said, "Most of the 11th division is made f combat hungry nut jobs. Believe it or not Yachiru is actually the division's lieutenant."

Harley said, "That pink hair little cutie? How could she be dangerous?"

Danny answered, "She's tougher than some people think, especially when she's criticized."

Before the conversation could continue there was a scream from the next room.

"PERVERT!"

Beast boy came crashing through the wall and hit the ground with a loud crack. Everyone turned towards the whole to see a woman enter the room. She was young looking and of average height. She had green eyes and wore bandages over her long, messy, black hair that parted down in hall of the small of her back. She wore a white skirt and provocative red robe that exposed her ample bosom. She was missing her right arm as that limb was prosthetic. Her left arm had a tattoo. She also had bandages around her right shoulder, both angles, and wore a pair of wooden sandals and a cloak.

"Hey Kukaku," Danny said as he spied the pretty woman, "What happened?"

The head of the Shiba house glared at the green skinned teenager and growled, "That green skinned pervert groped me!"

Beast boy said, "It was an accident! I swear!"

Raven rubbed the bridge of her nose under her hood and said, "He can never resist a pretty face."

Danny looked at the green skinned boy and said, "Buddy…listen…while we're here don't flirt with a girl if she's hot. More than likely she'll try to kill you if you go too far."

Danny turned towards Ichigo and said, "Hey there carrot top. How you been?"

The man shrugged his shoulders and said, "I've been doing fine. With a lack of hollow activity for the past few weeks I've finally been able to reform the bonds with my sisters and dad again."

Danny nodded and grinned before he said, "So…have you asked Orihime out yet?"

Ichigo blushed and said, "I haven't asked her out yet."

Danny chuckled and said, "You might want to get to her fast. If you keep beating around the bush like you are you very may end up losing her to some jerk who'll wind up abusing her."

Ichigo sighed. It was no secret among the shinigami and his friends that he had a slight thing for Orihime. She was nice, sweet, and on top of that she was hot. Now Ichigo wasn't a lecher or pervert. He was actually quite the prude when it came to that.

The group was cut off from their conversation by the sound of controversy and panic. Everyone ran out just to see a **garganta (black cavity) **opened up and dropped two figures dropped to the ground.

The first was a bespectacled teenager of average high. He had average chin-length raven-colored hair that hung down mostly on the right side of his face and the rest hanging behind his left ear due to his glasses. He wore a strange white suit from head to toe with a cape on one shoulder.

The second was a teenager of Mexican descent. He had dark skin with wavy brown hair that hung over his brown eyes, and he had a small goatee on his chin.. He was muscular and extremely tall which made him look older than he really was. On his left arm he had the tattoo for Amore e Morte (Italian for love and death) which had a heart with a snake and angel wings around it. He wore a dark, long-sleeved shirt with a rose emblazoned on the left sleeve.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw the duo. He ran down to them and said, "Ishida! Sado! What happened?"

Sado, the muscular one, said, "I'm sorry, amigo. We tried…we really did. We couldn't stop him."

Ichigo looked at him and said, "The Espada…Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He came to us. He took Orihime. He told us that if you wanted her back you had to fight him for your woman. He wants to meet where you once fought before."

Ichigo growled as black and red spiritual power formed around him and spiritual pressure increased all around them.

"Calm down," Danny said, "I'll go with you to Hueco Mundo. They're coming with me too."

Ichigo said, "This is my fight. He kidnapped friend. Why should you get involved?"

Danny said, "Because the way of us getting home is in **Hueco Mundo. **If my current and temporary allies and I are to go home then we need to get that device. We're going with you."

Ichigo grumbled something and said, "Fine. Get them and we'll get to that oversized cat wannabe when we get there."

Harley actually heard what was said, "No way. No! I am not going back to twisted desert wasteland."

Danny grabbed Harley by the tassels on her hood and said, "You don't have a choice clown woman. Okay everyone, let's get this moving."

**Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo…**

In the middle of the hollow world's endless desert there sat an old shack made out of a rocks.

Inside sat a total of four people. The first of them was the girl from before that got the dimensional dimension. Her name was Cyan Sung-Sun.

The second girl had black jaw length hair and she had a horn on her forehead that had a longitudinal symbol behind it. Her right eye was an icy blue while the left one was amber and it had a red outline around it. She wore a white body suit with shoulder length sleeves, black cuffs, a V-neck, and collars over her wrists with three prongs over them. This was Emilou Appachi.

The third woman had long dark brown hair, tanned skin, and she had a build that made her seem Amazonian. She also had a strange resemblance to Rangiku. She also had the white clothing that resembled an Amazon's battle outfit. There was a hole visible halfway between her chest and her navel. On her had she had a thick three piece crown with what resembled bull horns. She had a large broadsword in her hand. Her name was Franceska Mila Rose.

The final woman had dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and short, messy blonde hair with three braids. She wore a white jacket with a high collar that covered the lower half of her face. If you could look under it you would see a large mouth with teeth constantly exposed like a shark's mouth. The jacket went down to cover the bottom of her chest and it had a black zipper going down the middle. She also wore a short skirt. Slung across her back was a wide sword with a western style hit and a hollowed out center. This was Tier Harriblel.

Tier took the machine device from the Cyan and asked, "What is this thing?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'm not sure. I found it out in the desert."

Franceska looked at the object and said, "You think it might be from the human world?"

Tier examined the object and said, "If this is from the human world than there is a chance that the Shinigami will come for it."

Emilou said, "If they come we'll kick them back to the stone age!"

Cyan knocked her over the head and said, "Calm yourself. If we do get attack, we have to be ready."

Tier nodded and said, "Get ready you three. Things are going to get interesting. I can feel Grimmjow's spiritual power. He's close and I have a feeling things are going to get interesting soon."

**Meanwhile in another part of Hueco Mundo…**

On a tower there stood two figures. One was a man sitting with an impatient look on his face while the second was a woman who was tied up.

The man was tall and muscular with light blue spiky hair, and blue eyes that had light green marking sunder them like a panther. He wore white hakama pants, a black sash, and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of the jacket was black and it was open revealing his muscled chest and a hole in his abdomen. On the right side of his jaw there was a piece of an animal's jaw bone. On his waist was a sword that had a crooked tsuba that resembled an S and the sheath and handle were light blue. This was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

The girl had long orange, wavy hair that framed her face. She had a slender and curvaceous figure. The bangs of her orange hair were tucked behind her ears. (I don't' know how to describe her outfit, but she's wearing what she wore during the Arrancar arc when she's with Ichigo and Nel). This was Orihime Inou.

The woman was quiet knowing that if she talked she would get hurt.

Grimmjow thought, _'Come one Kurosaki. Come and get your woman. Then you will pay for my humiliation.'_

**Cut! Okay the reason I gave Zaraki has a Zanpakuto when he didn't have one in the series is because if he did he would be a hell of a lot stronger. The reason it's based off Asura from Asura's wrath is because I had no idea how to base it off of Augus from the same game. Next chapter is the return to Hueco Mundo and the resulting brawls. Also I couldn't see if any of Tier's team actually died so tell me if I**


	17. Chapter 17

**This multi cross over contain three characters getting upgrades from three different games or shows. Danny will be crossed over with the games Devil May Cry, Bayonetta, and the anime Bleach. Danny will eventually form a team with 2 others. Both of which you will recognize. I own none of them.**

Chapter 17: Fights in the land of death.

Danny stood in front the gateway to Hueco Mundo. He was soon joined by his friends and the villains that were sucked into the dimension with them. Pretty soon Kisuke joined them. He was there to open the gate so that Danny and Ichigo could save their energy when they fought Grimmjow and whoever else was going to be there.

As Kisuke started to open the gate Ichigo was tackled by a little green blur. The orange haired boy looked down to see a little girl wearing a green hood. She had very wide amber eyes, green hair, and a long scar on her forehead, and she had cartoon style skull on her head that was cracked and had four teeth on one side knocked off.

"Nel wants to go with Ichigo," she said with a slight lisp.

Ichigo sighed and said, "Nel, for the last time, you are not going with me!"

Nel gained an adorable pout and asked, "Why not?"

Ichigo said, "It's too dangerous. I barely managed to defeat that muscle head Grimmjow before and in all honesty, I am not about to lose you."

The little girl pouted.

Harley swept her up and snuggled her like she was a little doll. Nel gigged as she was cuddled by the crazy clown woman.

As this was going on Blackfire was trying to make a move on Danny.

"So soldier boy," the banished alien princess, "You up for a little bit of over time when we get back home."

As she spoke she hung wrapped her arms around Danny's shoulders and drew her finger in a circle on his chest. danny rolled his eye as a much hotter woman had come on to him before. Danny phased out of the woman's grip and said, "I make it a point not to date psychopaths."

Blackfire grinned and said, "Come on, baby. I could show you a real good time."

Danny was growing annoyed with the alien woman. Danny turned toward her and unleashed his spiritual pressure. The woman backed off an intense, crushing feeling hit her like a cannon ball. She black haired alien slowly back away as she could tell that he really didn't want to be bothered right now. Maybe she would try again when after the fight when he had a chance to cool down.

Finally, the portal opened and everyone entered the hollow world again.

"This place gives me the creeps, Red," Harley said as she remembered nearly being burned and crushed to death by the massive snake.

Freeze said, "I must admit that this place is a little intimidating."

Even Bane had to nod as the memory of the creature that attacked them.

Ichigo snarled and said, "I can sense Grimmjow. I also sense a few more familiar spiritual energies. I think it might be Tier and her group."

Danny said, "You go rescue your future girlfriend. We'll take care of the ladies."

Ichigo nodded and ran off in the direction of Grimmjow.

Danny turned to the others and said, "I hope you guys are up for a tough fight, because you're in for one."

Danny focused his power and sent out a wave of power that could be felt from a good distance away.

Within a few minutes Tier and her team jumped down from out of nowhere.

"Whoa," Harley said, "and I thought some of the girls back home looked tough."

Tier said, "I'm glad to see that you think we look the part. Now…I've never seen you before child. I don't remember you being among the Shinigami."

Danny cracked his knuckles and said, "I was only a temporary member, so they didn't see it fit to put me out in the field against you, or the rest of your kind."

Cyan giggled and said, "Too bad. You seem very strong. You might have been able to help face down Aizen."

Danny drew his sword and said, "Okay ladies…let's play."

Franceska shot forward, vanishing from sight with incredible speed and then she reappeared behind Danny. The silver haired boy quickly turned around and blocked the attack shocking the young woman. Apacci quickly followed quickly by taking the half rings on her wrists. She swung them with surprising speed only for Danny to dodge.

The two started swinging wildly trying to hit Danny. In the middle of it Danny turned into smoke to avoid the deadly weapons. The two screamed in pain as they were cut by their own weapons.

"You deer headed moron!" Franceska yelled, "Watch were your throwing those things!"

Apacci yelled, "Moron?! Who are you calling a moron you oversized alley cat?!"

Cyan calmly said, "Stop arguing you two. This is not the time or place for your childish bickering."

The two yelled, "Shut up!"

The arguing duo was cut off when a giant pair of wicked fists shot out of the air and slammed into the two effectively ending their argument. The pair slammed into a rock and looked at Danny to see him looking a little bit annoyed.

"I got to agree with the snob over there," Danny said, "This is not the time for you two to be arguing like a pair of jealous siblings."

The two yelled, "I am not related to her!"

Danny rolled his eyes and readied his sword.

The three shot forward again. This time though Freeze was the one who intercepted them. The forearms of his suit expanded a little bit and then they fired twin blasts of cie. Cyan was frozen in the block of ice, but she quickly broke through her frozen prison.

"I didn't know you could do that Frosty," Harley said.

Freeze said, "It is something I had installed in case I ever had to fight without my cryo gun."

Cyan broke out of the ice and sent an emotionless glare towards the heroes and villains.

"Now," Cyan said, "I'm starting to get a little annoyed."

**Meanwhile with Ichigo…**

Ichigo landed on a pillar and saw Grimmjow standing next to the tied up form of Orihime.

Grimmjow grinned and said, "I was hoping you would show up. Now its payback time for what you did to me back in the war, Kurosaki."

Ichigo didn't say anything. He just glared at the man with intense rage.

He took his sword Zangetsu off his back and growled, "Grimmjow…shut up and die! **Getsuga Tensho (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)!"**

The orange haired boy swung his massive cleaver like weapon sending a huge wave of pure power forward. Grimmjow dodged to the right to avoid the blasé, but was unprepared for Ichigo to appear in front of him in a blur of speed. The massive cleaver bit into Grimmjow's chest making blood to leak from the slash mark across his chest. Ichigo unleashed a powerful kick that knocked the Espada off his feet and sent him flying like a rag doll.

Grimmjow dug his heels into the stone and said, "Oh. This is going to be good!"

Grimmjow pulled his sword out of his sheath and they charged.

**Meanwhile…**

Danny blocked a sword swing from Cyan and swung his foot around knocking her backwards.

During the fight the others had managed to fight them well. Ivy's aim with her crossbow managed to put up a bit of a distraction thanks to the three fighting Arrancar's armor like skin. Luckily, she had Harley backing her up with some of her more explosive weapons and tricks to help her hout. It would have gone faster if it wasn't for the fact that the arrancar were immune to Harley's joker gas.

Bane and Freeze managed to get their own theme going. Freeze would use his now ice blasts to freeze an opponent while Bane would use his incredible strength to smash them with his own two hands.

Blackfire, reluctantly, joined her sister in anal out slug fest and star bolt volley.

Raven and Beast boy managed to keep the arrancar at bay by switching between Raven's telekinetic powers and Beast boy's shape shifting abilities.

Cyborg and Robin were exchanging missiles, boomerangs, sonic blasts, and explosive disks. The attacks didn't do much, but it was enough to piss them off their hurt them slightly.

Danny and Ron were both fight with his guns, sword, and the occasional defensive spell here and there. Ron's martial arts skills was missing the attack sand throwing a few blast attacks, and using some animal spirit attack so keep them at bay.

Cyan, Apacci, and Fraceska were getting annoyed with all this. Some of these were supposed to be human and it was really frustrating that they weren't dead yet.

"Okay that cuts it!" Apacci yelled, "I'm getting sick of this. Let's go all the way girls!"

Cyan said, "I must agree with you on this one my friend."

Beast boy asked, "What's going on?"

Danny said, "Arrancar have one power akin to the Shinigami: the zanpakuto. Only it affects them differently."

The three women held out their weapons. Cyan's sai, Apacci's chakram halves, and Franceska's sword all glowed with power and they all spoke.

Cyan: **Strangle to death, Anaconda!**

Fraceska: **Devour, Leona (Lioness)!**

Apacci: **Thrust, Cierva (Doe)!**

There were flashes of pink, orange, and red respectively for the three girls.

When it cleared everyone stared in shock at the incredible transformations that were in front of them.

Cyan's torso remained the same, but her lower half had changed to a long serpentine tail, making her look like a naga. She also gained three more pink dots under her left eye. The mask remnants had grown thick and spread through the back of her head making look like the hood of a cobra.

Franceska had a claw like bikini top and an armored thong on. She also had and armored neck like garment. She also had some white boots that went all the way to her upper thigh. She smirked revealing her now lion like fangs. She also had an orange x-shaped mark on her face and long lion mane with gold highlights. She still had her broad sword in her hands, but it had changed in size, shaped, and was now black.

Apacci was now covered in brown deer like bur with a black line around her waist. She had some deer like antlers above her brow, and her feet were replaced with hooves. She even had a deer like tail where her tailbone had been. Both of her eyes were now amber and they had red lining around both eyes. She also had lightning bolt shaped marks on both sides of her face.

The three beasts of the arrancar looked down on the people there.

Danny grinned and said, "Finally, I was wondering when this would happen. By the way Franceska, rocking the hot Amazon look!"

Franceska smirked and said, "At least somebody understands my beauty."

Apacci said, "The only reason he's saying that is because your dressed like a skank!"

Franceska said, "Well at least I don't look like an oversized fuzz ball."

The deer themed woman got in the lion themed woman's face and the two snarled at each other. Cyan rubbed her eyes through her long sleeve. Even in the heat of battle they would still argue. She was about to intervene when Danny actually stopped them.

Danny jumped up and grabbed the back of the two girl's heads and then slammed their heads together with a loud crack effectively stopping their argument and shutting them up. Danny then spun around in mid air and smashed Apacci in one direction before he nailed Franceska in the face knocking her in another direction.

Danny turned to face Cyan with his arms crossed.

Cyan said, "Not bad, putting their immaturity against them. However, that will not work on me."

The other two floated up obviously angry that they had been played like that. Danny grinned before he actually split into three different Danny's shocking the four arrancar present.

All three Danny's unsheathed their weapons and spoke.

Danny 1: **Shoot, Majoken!**

Danny 2: **Harvest, Kurokihakukarite!**

Original Danny: **Flash, Tengoku no Hikari(Heaven's Light)!**

In flashes of red, green, and white the three Danny's were holding their individual Zanpakuto.

The one the original Danny had was a sword. It was a Japanese long sword with a deep golden blade with light blue runes etched into the blade. The hilt was made of bronze and had a large sapphire in it. There was also a hand guard that resembled a pure white wing.

"Let's play," the original Danny said as he and his clones clashed with the three Arrancar women.

**Meanwhile…**

The area around them was completely obliterated. The ground had deep gashes and huge craters. These were signs that Grimmjow had used his **Cero(Zero) **blasts, and Ichigo's **Getsuga Tensho. **

The two stood panting. Ichigo had a large bruise on his face and gashes on his robes in a few areas. Grimmjow still had the massive scar on his chest accompanied by a few more bruises and long gash going up his arm.

"You're stronger than I remember Kurosaki," Grimmjow said with a smirk, "Now let's start the real fight."

Ichigo pointed his sword at Grimmjow and braced his sword holding arm with his other arm.

Grimmjow took out his sword and put it up like he was about to swing it in a low sweep. The man then dragged across the blade and they both spoke.

Grimmjow: **Grind, Pantera (Panther).**

Ichigo: **Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu(Heaven Chain Slaying Moon).**

There was a flash of black and light blue.

The two stood transformed by the power and they now stood completely different.

Ichigo's sword had shrunk down to a completely black Japanese long sword that was curved near the tip, had three small protrusions on the blunt side near the top, and had a chain that connected to the glove that held the sword. His clothes had also changed. He wore a white undershirt over an open long black jacket that was open, had three x-shaped straps on the front, and ended in many coat tails. To complete his look Ichigo placed his hand on his face and in a flash of black and red a mask appeared. It looked like a menacing skull with wide eye holes and two thick vertical stripes running down his face.

Grimmjow had become more feline and predatory. His teeth became jagged and sharp, his hands turned into black claws and his feet became black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail was longer than his body. His hair became very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarged and extended to the tips of his ears, which became swept back and cat-like. He lost his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear upon his brow that covered his forehead. His clothing changed to become a form-fitting white segmented armor. He had blades protruding from his forearms and his calves.

The new enhanced beings glared at each other. Immediately, they both vanished in blurs of speed. Soon, a loud clang filled the air as the appeared again. Ichigo's weapon clashed against Grimmjow's claws.

The two continued to fight for a few more seconds before they pushed off. The two then rushed forward to fight again.

**Meanwhile: Danny 2 vs. Apacci.**

Danny 2 swung his scythe just barely missing the deer powered Arrancar. The woman back flipped to avoid the blast. A red orb materialized between her antlers.

"**Cero!"**

The red blast fired at the clone. Danny 2 avoided the blast. He flew right at the girl just in time for her to charge another **Cero. **Danny thought quickly and shot his arm out extending it and grabbing the girl by her antlers. He pulled on them making the woman cry out in pain and caused her to lose control of the attack making it disperse. Danny ripped on it and pulled her closer. Danny rose up his scythe and brought it down hard and knocked her down.

Danny then came down as well and swung it actually slicing the woman's antlers off. Danny then grabbed the woman then performed a wrestling move that slammed the woman's head into the ground. The woman's body flocked up and then she fell to the ground unconscious.

With his task done Danny2 vanished, along with his scythe, and went towards the original.

**Danny 1 vs. Franceska…**

**Majoken **and **Leona **met in a shower of sparks. The two swords were swung again and again with the sound of singing steel and raining sparks following almost immediately.

"I must admit your pretty good," the woman said, "If it weren't for the fact that I have to kill you I would try and see what other moves you have."

Danny sighed and said, "What is with me attracting villains today?"

Danny managed to push the woman away from him and said, **Strike, Witch Blood Wave!"**

Danny swung his weapon and a bright red wave of energy shot forward.

Orange power focused on Franceska's sword.

She said, **"Lion Claw Slash!"**

The woman swung her weapon sending an orange blast in the shape of a massive claw. The two attacks met and exploded with incredible force. There was a brief silence before Danny's voice was heard again.

"**Dark Release: Shadow Bomb Barrage!"**

Danny fired a barrage of small shadow balls from his mouth sending them flying right at the lion woman. The blasts met her and exploded. The woman floated backwards with multiple burn marks on her body. Danny shot forward while she was still hurt and then he swung his weapon with incredible speed. Franceska screamed in pain as a massive cut appeared on her chest and she screamed in pain. She fell to the ground unconscious.

The clone disappeared and returned to the original.

**Real Danny vs. Cyan**

Cyan shot multiple snakes out of her sleeves just for Danny to avoid the massive white serpents. Danny swung his weapon forming multiple light blades that sliced the snakes to pieces. Cyan snarled in a little bit of annoyance. The woman charged power in her hands and fire a pink blast of energy.

Danny quickly formed a square shield. The shield absorbed the power of Cyan's **cero **and then fired it back at her with a ting of green in it. The snake themed manipulated her body to where she avoided the blast. Then her skin shed and she turned invisible.

Danny looked around just to feel a sudden binding around his arms and upper torso. Slowly Cyan revealed herself to be in front of him with her lower half wrapped around Danny. Danny growled at the woman only for her to tighten her grip.

Danny phased out of the woman's coils and then swung his sword slicing her arm making her cry out in pain.

Danny then gripped the woman's shoulder and then threw her like a rag doll to the right.

Danny growled, **"Solar Wave!"**

The gold weapon fired a wave of light that flew right at the woman. The energy blade actually sliced through her shoulder making the woman cry out in pain. Danny saw something fall. Danny's eyes widened as he saw the very device that sucked them into this world. Danny shot forward to grab it only for a wave of yellow energy come out of nowhere.

Danny cried out and clutched his side as blood dripped from the wound.

He glared at Tier who had her sword drawn.

Meanwhile the TDVI (the real name for the device is way too long) the object hit the ground and bounced. As it did it fired twice to large portals opened up.

Danny felt the pull and yelled, "Oh come on, again!?"

The first vortex sucked the villains up. As they did Harley yelled, "I regret nothing!"

The titans, the device, and the four arrancar present were all sucked into the second one.

Danny yelled, "How do we get ourselves in these messes!?"

**Meanwhile…**

Ichigo and Grimmjow turned away from their fight to see the portals close.

"What was that?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders. Upon realizing that Grimmjow was currently unfocused Ichigo swung his sword with some impressive speed. Grimmjow's head fell to the ground followed by the rest of his body.

Ichigo floated down to Orihime and sliced her bindings. With that the duo headed back to the soul society. They looked for Danny and the others, but they couldn't find a trace of them. With their allies unable to be found they went back to the soul society hoping that they were okay.

**Meanwhile…**

The portal the villains were sucked into opened up and they all crashed into the ground.

Harley got out of their heap first and yelled, "We're alive! We're alive!"

The sound of guns clicking was heard and everyone looked around to see they were surrounded by cops.

"We're busted," Harley said without her usual bubbly tone.

Bane looked over and read a sign that said, "Black Gate Prison."

After he figured out where they were he said, "Oh…the irony."

**Meanwhile…again…**

The good guys all screamed and they all fell down from the portal along with the TDVI. They all crashed own and felt pain as they all landed on a hard wood surface.

As most of them started to lose consciousness they heard someone yelled, "Luffy! What did you do?"

**Cut! Okay another chapter out of the way and the good guys are stuck in another dimension…yet again. This always happens to good people doesn't it? Sorry if this chapter sucked, I'm kind of new to writing stuff with bleach. Anyway let me know what you think. Bye. **


	18. Chapter 18

**This multi cross over contain three characters getting upgrades from three different games or shows. Danny will be crossed over with the games Devil May Cry, Bayonetta, and the anime Bleach. Danny will eventually form a team with 2 others. Both of which you will recognize. I own none of them.**

Chapter 18: Madness in the world of pirates. When will this madness end?

Danny let out a loud groan as he rubbed his head.

"Are you okay?" asked what sounded like a child's voice.

"Oh, man," Danny groaned, "Why does it feel like the room is spinning?"

Danny opened his eyes to see what had to be one of the strangest things he'd ever seen. It was a miniaturized human reindeer wearing a doctors coat and with a large blue hat that had a pink circle with a white outer rim, a white X in it, and a few white dots surrounding it.

"Uh...this is a new one," the young devil said with surprise in his voice.

"I'm surprise you aren't freaking out," The reindeer said.

Danny got up and said, "I've seen some crazy things in my life kid. Aliens, dog monsters, and giant bugs, just to name a few of them. Who are you, what are you, and where the hell am I?"

The reindeer answered, "My name is Tony Tony Chopper, as for what I am, I'm just a plain old reindeer, and where you are is my and my friend's ship, the Thousand Sunny."

Danny shook his head as he rolled his shoulder.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"You fell out of a portal in the sky and crashed onto our deck," Chopper said, "I'll let you get dressed. After that you can come up and answer a few questions we have for you."

Danny looked down to see that he was missing his shirt and coat. As he got up he heard a familiar voice in his head.

**"Master, are you all right? What happened?" **asked the known voice of Agni.

_'I just got sucked into this crazy dimension by some bad guys, went back to the soul society,now I'm stuck on a ship that has a talking reindeer on it.' _Danny mentally deadpanned.

There was a brief silence before Nevan asked, **"You really are a trouble magnet aren't you."**

Danny rolled his eyes and thought, _'By the way, where were you guys? I've been trying to contact you ever since we arrived in teh soul society.'_

The voice of Beowulf answered, **"The new guy Tokage, challenged us all to a poker game. It took forever, you know, with me being blind to actually finish it."**

There was a pregnant silence before Danny mentally screamed, _'YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU GUYS SPENT THE ENTIRE LAST DAY AND A HALF PLAYING POKER!? WHY WOULD YOU EVEN PLAY BEOWULF? YOU! ARE! BLIND!'_

The devil arms in Danny's head all cowered and hid deep in his mind so that he wouldn't find them. Danny calmed down before he got up and walked for the door. He walked out to find Chopper waiting for him.

The young devil hybrid followed the small humanoid animal and they were suddenly in the middle of a large main room that had an aquarium filled with fish.

Danny immediately noticed the three arrancar, Ron, and the titans and there were some other people in the room as well.

The first was a tall skinny man with black hair, wearing an open red coat, revealing his muscles and a large X shaped scar on his chest, a pair of folded up jeans, sandals, and a straw hat. Under one eye he had a curved stitch-shaped scar.

The second was a man with green hair, three earrings in one ear, and a piercing one eyed gaze as one eye had a scar over it and it was shut. He wore a dark green coat with a blue sash around his waist, with a white shirt under it, as well as a strange green thing over the shirt, but under the blue coat. He wore some black pants and shoes. He also had a total of three swords on his waist.

Next was a man with medium length shaggy black hair, a long nose, and big lips. He wore a sun hat with goggles around his neck, and oragne pants wiht suspenders showing off his muscles. He had a blue and white band wrapped around one wrist, and a pair of headphones on his ears. On his waist was an oversized black sling shot with a total of six bands in it meaning if he fired it, it would most likely hurt.

The third was a tall woman with long red hair, a tattoo on one shoulder, and large eyes. She wore a pair of low riding hip hugger jeans, high heels sandals, and a skimpy bikini top. On her waist was a sling that had a three small blue sticks that most likely the three sticks were segments for a larger staff.

Next was a man with blonde hair, a small goatee, and appartently he had a swirling eyebrow. He wore a black and orange suit, and he had a cigarette in his mouth.

Fifth, was a woman with black hair tied up into a pony tail. She wore a dark blue coat, jeans, and some sandals, and a pair of amber sunglasses situated on her forehead.

The next two really caught Danny by surprise.

The first was a skeleton with an afro, wearing a flower print shirt, long pants, boots, a feather boa, a pair of heart-shaped sunglasses, and a gold top hat. He was a holding a shark-shaped guitar and a cane. Danny guessed that it was a cane sword from how it looked.

The second was a bulking man with a metal nose and blue hair done up in a crew cut. His chest had a lot of muscles and had two long stitch marks going up his chest. The front of his legs and the tops of his feet were braced with metal and he was barefoot. His arms were bulking with large red orbs for shoulders, large bulking angular robotic arms and hands.

"Chopper," the blonde man said, "I'm surprised this kid is up and walking after that fall they all had."

Chopper said, "I'm surprised too. Apparently, these guys are used to fighting or just taking really powerful blows."

Almost immediatly as he talked Stafire squealed before sweeping Chopper up into her arms and snuggling him to her chest.

"He is so cute!" the alien princess squealed.

"Does she always have to do that when she sees me?" Chopper asked as he tried to ease his way out of Starfire's grip.

"It's basically her way of showing her affection," Robin explained, "Now would you mind telling us who you are and where we are?"

The large man with the crew cut said, "I think it would be better if you explained since you're the one who fell from the sky AND DAMAGED OUR SHIP!"

Danny held up his hands and said, "Easy there, big fella. I'm Danny. The guy with the freckles is Ron, traffic light there is Robin, Ms. Doom and Gloom is Raven, green skin is Beast Boy, Ms. Happy is Starfire, and the metal man is Cyborg. The blonde lady is Tia Harrible, the one with the bad attitude is Appacci, and the amazon is Mila Rose."

The green haired man looked them over before he said, "The name is Roanoa Zoro, first mate. That's Nami, our navigator, Robin, resident archeologist, Franky, mechanic and shipwright, Chopper, our doctor, Sanji, the cook, Brook, singer and entertainer, Usopp, our gunner, and finally Luffy, our captain."

Luffy chuckled and said, "You guys have some funny names."

Ron looked up for a moment and said, "Luffy? You mean Monkey D. Luffy?"

Everyone looked at Ron, shocked that he knew this guy.

"This is the dimension where you trained?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, "but it wasn't with these guys. I trained with some other guys. He told me about you guys. His name was Lucci."

Almost immedialty things became serious. Nami grabbed the sticks on her side, Brook's grip tightened on his cane sword, a look of rage crossed Franky's face, Luffy's hands balled into fists, Robin made a motion with her hands, Zoro placed a hand on his swords, Sanji's legs tensed, Usopp's hand went to his sling shot, and Chopper just looked at the boy shocked.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You trained with a CP9?" Franky growled his fists clenched.

"Uh," Ron asked, "Is that a problem?"

Franky growled before he rose up and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Dude," Beast boy said, "What was that all about?"

Sanji said, "There is some bad blood between Franky and the CP9. Years ago the group stole an invention of his that was very precious to him. When he tried to stop them with his bare hands they were ruined and it nearly killed him. He rebuilt himself using what he had and he managed to get a few upgrades out of it, turning himself into a cyborg much like your metal friend."

Ron sighed and said, "Wow, no wonder they didn't want to tell me much about their past."

Zoro then asked, "How did you convince them to train you anyway?"

Ron answered, "I showed up and they said I showed promise. You'd be surprised to hear they changed. They don't carry out that dark justice crud like they used to. At least that's what I know."

Zoro nodded and said, "In the meantime you might want to distance yourself from Franky, for now. He still harbors some anger at them for what they did to him."

Cyborg looked at his hand and said, "I know the feeling."

"So," Zoro said gaining a serious look, "Mind telling us about yourselves?"

They all went into their stories and the crew, Franky included after he cooled down, were shocked at what they heard. Danny being a part of multiple words of death, light, and evil, as well as the aliens and incidents that happened to the others that got them their powers. Beast boy tried to make himself look cool by saying that he was bitten by a chimera when in fact he was just bitten in an accident by a monkey, and had to get an injection that gave him his powers.

When he was pulled out of his story he was promptly bashed over the head by Nami and called a baka (idiot).

The rest of the ride when pretty smoothly. Nami and Robin spent the time conversing with Starfire and Raven. Most of the time they were questioned about their home planet, the cosmos where they flew, or just the plain culture of their home.

Beast boy was talking with Chopper about the whole animal shapeshift thing. They were talking pretty heatedly arguing which one had the cooler powers.

Sanji actually discussed his own martial arts versus Robin's.

Franky and Cyborg were actually comparing weapons and blueprints.

Luffy was taking a nap along while Brook played some music. Mila, Appacci, and Tia were just sitting around wondering what would happen next. They were also enjoying Brook's music because he was a very good magician.

Danny was talking with Zoro about the sword styles he knew. Zoro grew interested in the Zanpakuto Danny mentioned and asked about it. He seemed disappointed hwen he learned that he wouldn't be able to use it, but that quickly left hima s he already had a strong style to work with.

It wasn't until they approached an island did someobyd say something. Shockinly, it was Luffy.

Luffy gazed off the port of the ship looking out at it and said, "Listen up, everybody. I want you all to be on your best behavior at this island all right. I know some of the people here and I don't want anybody causing a panic."

Nami blinked a few times before she slapped herself and said, "Luffy...telling us to behave...IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

The red head started running around like a chicken with her head cut off until an arm came out of the ground and bopped her on the head.

"It's clear that Luffy has respect for these people," Robin said crossing her arms under her chest, "Besides Luffy isn't the only one who causes trouble."

A large boat apparently bieng pulled by a pair of large snakes.

The siland was filled with women who were cland in skimpy outfit that showed their bodies, but not too much.

"Boa!" Luffy yelled.

The boy's arm shot out and extended shocking the arrancar, titans, and Danny, but Ron looked interested.

"So that's what that looks like," he said with his arms crossed.

Luffy landed on the ship and hugged a woman tightly. The woman was tall, well developed, wiht a red and white cape with a red top with a furry neck line and a long skirt that had a slit down it showing her legs. Her hair was long and black and she had a pair of earrings that were big, gold, and resembled snakes.

"Who is that?" Danny asked.

"Her name is Boa Hancock," Nico said, "Luffy was sent here after a fight that separated us all. He managed to get trainign in what is called Haki."

Ron blinked and said, "Haki? I heard about that. It's suppossedly the ability for someoen to exert the power inside them ont he world around them. One type is able to form invisible armor around the body and allows you to harden it, another allows you to predict someone's movements, and another can actually cause an entire army t lose consciousness in one burst."

Nico nodded and said, "It makes him very powerful and dangerous to whoever he fights."

After the explanation Boa was lead to the ship where she was introduced to the rest of the crew. She seemed a little upset when the feamle arrancar were brought up do to how a few of them looked, but she tried not to show it.

After that they were brought to the island and given a tour. At least they were after they managed to get Sanji out of his petrified state seeing as his body had completely turned to stone as soon as he laid eyes on Boa and bsically every woman on the isand.

After the tour was over there had been a huge party.

The women practically swarmed Chopper due to his toddler like size and voice. He grew sick of the attention, though, and transformed into a large hulking man beast. The women swarmed him still though cooing at how strong he looked and how solid his muscles were.

Sanji flirted with multiple girls at the same time, nothing knew though it took all his willpower to not burst through the wall via an epic nosebleed.

Luffy spent most of the time with Boa and her sisters.

Nami, and the female arrancar were swarmed and complimented on their beauty, something that Appacci and Mila took in stride. They mentioned thier kind and what they ddi, though they left a few parts out like their former boss being a madman and the fact that they ahd to get strnger they actually ate their own kind. When asked about her face Tia said that sh ews scarred horribly in a fight, and that she wore this to prevent the scars from being seen. Good thing they believed her otherwise they would have freaked out at seeing the shark teeth bone mask that covered the lower half of her face.

Brook was a part of the entertainment playing either his shakr shaped guitar or his violin which the women swooned over.

Danny was approached and questioned about their home by a few pretty girls as was Ron.

The girls around Franky laughed and found him intersting though they were a little distrubed by teh speedo. When asked if it made him seem weird. He simply said that it made him feel super, while doing a funny dance. The girls laughed and said that he was funny and joined in.

Zoro was msotly avoided by the girls. WHile they were interested his muscled appearance and scars really gave him an intimidating look that made them nervous around him. When one finally got the guts she got the attention of others and he was approached as well.

Beast boy was appraoche dand then avoided because he actually got a little touchy wiht the girls and wound up with a hand print on his face.

At the end of it all they had to leave. Luffy bid goodbye to their friends and actually kissed Boa on the cheek getting a jealous rage out of Sanji. As they left Franky appraoched everyone.

"Hey, you guys," Franky said, "I forgot to mention we found this when you guys crashed. Is it any good?"

He held up the TDVI making Danny let out a relieved groan.

"Finally," Danny said, "We've been trying to get this thing so we can go home! You mind?"

Franky handed the object and Danny looked at the screen before he pressed the screen. There was setting called history that had a total of two dimensions and a button called home.

"First off," Danny said, "Hueco Mundo, for the arrancars."

The blast opened a portal that allowed the four arrancars to walk in. Tia bid them farewll and thanked them for a good time. It was the first time she had any fun in a while.

Finally the boy opend a portal to his dimension and walked in going back to their world.

As soon as they landed the Titans saw they they were their base, Titans tower.

"Be it ever so humble," Cyborg said, "There's no place like home."

"Well, dudes," Beast boy said, "I'm going to bed. This has been a tiring day."

"I must a gree with Beast boy," Starfire said, "We have some spares rooms if you need them friends."

Danny nodded and said, "I could use some sleep."

"Ditto," Ron said as they all headed for a place to sleep.

_'I need a vacation,' _Danny thought.

**Cut! Okay, that's the end of that, expect another long wait for updates again. Sorry for this wait. See you all later bye. **


	19. Chapter 19

**This multi cross over contain three characters getting upgrades from three different games or shows. Danny will be crossed over with the games Devil May Cry, Bayonetta, and the anime Bleach. Danny will eventually form a team with 2 others. Both of which you will recognize. I own none of them.**

Chapter 19: Sparda Family Vacation Part 1

"Did you pack everything?" Danny asked his daughter.

"Yep," Danielle answered, "Sunblock, beach ball, extra clothes, swimsuit, extra swimsuit, and some toys and books for when I get bored."

Danny then said, "And what about your weapons?"

She said, "Sealed them in Rodin's case just like you did yours, Trish's, Ron's, and Nero's."

It had been a few days since the dimension hopping incident. When Danny got back he said that he was in need of a vacation. The others, in all honesty, couldn't agree more. They decided that they needed to get out of the bar more often. That and Kyrie and Nero hadn't been able to have much of their own alone time while. After looking around Rodin picked a place called Surfer's Paradise, a beach resort somewhere in Canada. They also agreed to bring their weapons to but have Rodin seal them in a special case so that no one would steal them, and have them hidden so nobody would get thrown out.

Danny had gained a different form to try to blend in, that being his black hair and blue eyes.

Danielle took same form only smaller.

Trish traded her usual outfit for some lose jeans, high heels, and a black top that wasn't as revealing as her usual one, but she still kept her sunglasses.

Nero took to a black shirts, some jean shorts, and a pair of black sneakers. He also had his demon arm wrapped up in medical gauze and in a sling to make it look like it had been burned. The bandages also blocked out the glow that came from his arm when it was active.

Ron was in black and red shirt, with some cargo pants and white sneakers.

Lady was wearing her normal garb, minus the goggles and her bazooka.

Kyrie was wearing short sleeve white shirt, with some girl sneakers, and some long jeans.

Rodin kep the red shirt, and some long pants, he kept the sunglasses because he thought they looked awesome.

Jeanne had gotten some job to protect the prime minister of some country so she was unavailable at the time. The only good thing was that the protection thing was actually in Hawaii. Danny actually made a joke to tell Five-O that he said high when she ran into them. Of course, no one else there found it funny.

"Everyone ready?" Danny asked.

When he got the affirmative he said, "Okay, next stop: rest and relaxation."

With that Rodin opened a portal and they went through it.

**A few moments later: Canada...**

The group appeared in a flash of dark red energy. The portal, luckily, opened up where no one would have been able to see them. The group then headed for a large hotel that had a pool and was sitting right across the road from a very extravagant beach. While walking there was also a very tacky looking tour bus that resembled a large purple whale...or a shark with flat teeth...it was kind of hard to tell. In front of it was a guy in a purple wale mascot outfit with a pair of swimtrunks and a pair of flags doing a funny dance making Danielle laugh a bit at the the sight.

When they entered the lobby they found a few other guests and a large tank in the middle that had a yellow tang fish and a shark.

The group walked forward and Rodin rang the bell.

On the other side of the counter a young man, about sixteen or around that age, with dark skin, black hair, and purple shirt that gold on the ends of sleeves and the collar, as well as a pair of purple trunks, and a name tag that had the name Johnny written on it.

"Welcome to Surfer's Paradise," the boy said, "We are surfing. My name is Johnny. How can I help you?"

Rodin answered, "Me and my friends here would like to get a few rooms."

The teen said, "Okay, for how many?"

Rodin answered, "Eight."

Johnny blinked and said, "Let me guess...business get away or something?"

Rodin said, "Extended family actually. Needed to get away from home for a while."

"Okay," Johnny said, "We have a total of four rooms open, so you'll be paired together."

"Sure," Rodin said. After a minute the group got things situated.

Danny was with Ron, Danielle with Lady, Rodin with Trish, and Nero was with Kyrie.

After unpacking and making sure everyone paired up they all decided to hit the beach.

The group enjoyed the day as they went around the beach. Nero and Kyrie had gone off on their own to find some alone time. Danielle mostly goofed around in the shallow water since she didn't know how well she would do with swimming.

Rodin was last seen flirting with a cute blonde at the bar.

Lady and Trish were currently taking surfing lessons with a guy by the name of Reef.

All the while the group was occassionally approached by beach girl or boys. Most of the girls tried to flirt with Nero, but he flashed his wedding ring showing that he was taken. Rodin got a few girls at the bar and Danny and Ron were approached by the occassional swimsuit babe.

After a long day of relaxation the group hit the local restaurant. Their waitress, Emma, seemed to be a little bit clumsy and a bit awkward, but she managed to get their order to them pretty quickly. All the while though, Danny felt lie he was being watched. He was right through when he noticed a group of individuals giving him curious or hateful glances.

The group was made up of seven total individuals. They mostly looked normal but there were a few oustanding features about them. The fist had spiky pitch black hair and silver black eyes.

The second had medium length hair that was so red it looked like solid blood.

The third was a guy who ha dlong silver tial done in a ponytail with messy bangs framing his face, a bar-like blac tattoo that started int he top right corner of his head and stopped at his eyebrow, and a pair of some powerful looking sea green eyes.

The fourth was girl with light blue hair done up in a spiky bob style, and a tattoo of black triangles going down in a line under her eye.

The fifth was a boy with long brown hair and and piercing silver blue eyes.

The sixth was guy with dirty blonde hair and gold eyes that faded to green in the middle.

The final emmber had long black hair and black eyes.

Danny eyed them suspiciously for a second before going back to his meal.

**Later that night...**

Everyone had eaten thier fill and was currently filing into bed. Luckily, they managed to keep Danielle from ordering a huge dessert platter since that would keep her up all night and Lady, most likely, would have ripped the girl apart after having to deal with that once before.

As they got into their individual beds Ron noticed Danny seemed upset about something.

"What's wrong, dude?" the beast master asked the half devil.

"At dinner," Danny said, "There were these guys int eh same resteraunt as us. They were giving us the evil eye the whole time. I don't know why, but something about them has me nervous."

Ron said, "It might just be your mission experience Danny. You needed this vacation more than you originally thought."

Danny sighed and said, "Yeah, you might be right."

With tha the lights went out and everyone was settled to sleep.

After about an hour of sleep the window to Danny and Ron's room opened up. From the outside a figure entered the room. He walked over to where Danny was sleeping and stood above him. The figure held out his arm and a sword appeared in his hand. He rose the weapon and was about to bring it down when Danny's leg shot otu from under the sheets and slammed into the figure's stomach knocking him out of the window. Danny got up and glanced at Ron who was still asleep.

Danny then leapt of the window and ran down the side of the building using his powers and landed on the ground across from the figure who was gettin gup from his unexpected flight.

"Who the hell are you?" Danny asked.

The clouds covering the moon hid the figure's identity.

"Like I should answer to you, imposter," the man growled furiously

"Imposter?" Danny asked, "What are you talking about?"

At that moment six other figures joined ht eone Danny had knocked down.

"Okay, guys," the figure who attack Danny growled, "Let's take this fake down!"

With that, they all charged at Danny, intent on fighting, while Danny just took up a defense stance and had only one thought going through his head.

_'I can't even get a simple vacation can I?'_

**Cut! Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get things set up for the next one and I didn't really have much to go with. Okay, Danny's vacation started off well, but now he has to deal with a few new whack jobs. Who are they? Why are they trying to kill Danny? Why did the one Danny fight call him a pretender? We'll find out next time won't we?"**


	20. Chapter 20

**This multi cross over contain three characters getting upgrades from three different games or shows. Danny will be crossed over with the games Devil May Cry, Bayonetta, and the anime Bleach. Danny will eventually form a team with 2 others. Both of which you will recognize. I own none of them.**

Chapter 20: Sparda Family Vacation part 2

Danny sighed as he thought, _'Is a normal vacation too much to ask? Is it?'_

Danny was cut off from his thoughts when he had to turn intangible to avoid getting run through by a flaming chain.

The past few minutes were going by rather quickly and they were not going well. He had been attacked by a group of unknowns and was now being chased by them through the flora of the resort. If there was anything good about this whole thing is that he was actually able to gauge the abilities of his attackers and he had finally managed to get a look at them as the moon finally came out from behind the clouds in the sky. While it wasn't a really good look he got a glimpse of their faces.

He recognized most of them from dinner, earlier that night.

The guy with freakishly dark hair used a group of bladed chains and a sword as well as a bow.

The red head mostly used a broadsword as well as a pair of guns. Plus, he had a really big cannon. How he hid that, Danny didn't know.

The cat eyed girl was fast and agile. Not to mention she had claws on her hands that tore a large chunk out of a tree.

Silver hair actually managed to hurt him by throwing out a punch nowhere near him. Either the guy was strong enough to do that, or he had some kind of manipulation over the air.

There were three others that Danny didn't recognize. They seemed to wear different animal themed armors.

The first wore a dragon like armor. He fought using swords that worked like light sabers from Star Wars and a group of guns. Plus this guy had the abilities of all major athletes rolled up into one.

The second had a wolf themed armor. He fought mostly up close, but he could apparently manipulate the elements around his hands and use them to his advantage.

The final one had a bird themed armor. This guy was apparently able to pull every kind of mid to long range weapon out of his butt! He had pulled out pistols, shot guns, laser cannons, he even saw him pull out a tank gun! Danny had tried to get in close, but that proved dangerous as he had pulled out a large chain with a pendulum n it.

Now Danny was running through the trees trying to get away from these psychos.

Danny was cut off when they jumped up and landed in front of him.

Danny stood still and prepared for a fight. As he did he took in the looks of his opponents.

Their apparent leader was the man with the black hair. He wore a pair of black combat boots, long black jeans, and red shirt. Over all this he wore a long coat that was white and had small silver tassels on the front of the shoulders, (Organization XIII cloak only as a trench coat). Around the shirt you could see a series of chains wrapped around his chest and stomach. In his hand was an odachi that was shaped like yamato, but it was about the size and had rebellions design. He also had a pair of daggers sheathed on his belt and red and white bow on his back.

His apparent right hand man was the red head. He wore a black and red shirt with a cross hair on the front of the right shoulder with a pair of black jeans and combat boots. Like his apparent leader he wore a white coat with silver tassels on the front of both shoulders. He had pair of guns sheathed on his belt. One was dark red and the other was black and gray. In his hand was a black long sword with a reddish tinted chain wrapped around it and red bones imbedded into the blade. To complete the creepy look the hilt looked like a winged skull.

The dragon man had a suit of silver armor with a dragon symbol on the chest. The armor consisted of a black jumpsuit with silver trimmings. He had a helmet that was shaped like a dragon's head with a visor that resembled sunglasses covered his eyes. He also had a silver mask that covered the lower half of his face. He even had a pair of silver dragon wings on his back. He had multiple sticks on his belt, most likely those swords he saw him use earlier.

The wolf man's uniform was the same as the big guy except a wolf symbol on the chest and gold instead of silver trimmings. He had a wolf shaped mask that seemed to glare holes into him. He didn't have any weapons on him, but he had a piar of clawed gold gloves and a gold greaves with boots that had spiked toes on them.

Bird man had a white suit and black trimmings what looked like a large bid on his chest. His helmet was like the others only it had a bird shape to it and is somehow managed to look scary. He didn't have any weapons visible Danny knew he hid those weapons on his somewhere.

Silver hair wore a dark sea green jacket with an emblem that looked like a black sea monster with a white details whirlpool behind it. He had the same symbol, only smaller, on the front where chest pocket was. Under the jacket he wore a light blue shirt with black water designs, and dark blue slacks, as well as a pair of seafaring boots. On his back was a long sword/broadsword combination with a handle that looked like a dragon like sea-king swallowing the blade. The blade itself was a sea green color. On his hip was a katana that looked like the larger sword.

Cat eyes wore a purple short sleeve shirt, with a cat insignia over her chest, as well as green jeans and a pair of designer sandals.

Each of them didn't look happy.

"Look if this is about my dad owing you money," Danny said, "I am more than willing to pay!"

The leader scoffed and said, "We don't want you money you fake!"

Danny blinked and asked, "Okay, what is with the fake crud? What are you talking about?"

The man laughed and said, "Don't play dumb with us! You're just like the others trying to play yourself off as someone carrying the blood of Sparda! Demons have been trying to steal his title for years, and that is something that we won't let happen!"

Danny's eyes widened. They thought he was just some punk trying to steal his grandfather's title. If only they knew. If only Danny hadn't had his weapons sealed away by Rodin!

Silver hair reached for one of the chains on his chest and was about to pull it off just as a large tree came flying out of nowhere and slammed into the ground stopping them.

"What the hell?" Silver hair yelled.

Danny turned around just in time to see his friends jump down and land nearby.

"What took you guys so long!?" Danny yelled.

Rodin shrugged and said, "It is really hard to wake Ron up. The guy is a really deep sleeper."

Rodin then lifted his case and opened it letting dark red and black smoke flow forward and wrap around Danny. His eyes turned back to their blue green and his hair turned silver. Danny flexed and energy filled him again as when it faded he was back in his uniform.

Danny flexed his hands as his mother's sword, Shuraba, appeared in one hand and Alastor appeared in the other.

"Who wants to dance?" Danny asked.

The leader said, "Kyorran, you and the others take his friends. I got this faker."

They others all nodded.

Bird man shot out and grabbed Lady before flying off. Wolf boy grappled with Ron and the two sped off. Rodin was grabbed by the red head, the girl grabbed Danielle, Trish was grabbed by dragon man. Silver hair and Nero ran off to fight. This left Danny and the black haired man alone.

"So," Danny said twirling his weapons, "Is there any way I could get your name before we start locking horns?"

The man brandished his weapon and said, "My name is Revan, but you can call me your executioner!"

With that the man shot forward and Danny prepared himself.

**Meanwhile…**

Dragon man slammed his fist onto the ground to stop himself as he faced off with Trish. The two glared at each other before charging.

**Meanwhile...**

_'I can't believe I had to leave Kyrie for this,' _Nero thought, _'If this has to do with Dante's debt, when I die I'm going to knock him around so hard he'll be wishing for a second death!'_

Nero brandished Red Queen while Silver Hair drew his own weapon.

**In a thicker part of the woods…**

Ron roared as he sent a powerful haymaker at the wolf man. The wolf man blocked the attack which had been enhanced by Ron's Iron Mass style. The attack made the armored man wince in pain before throwing out a clawed strike that formed four gashes on Ron's shoulder despite the Iron Mass hardening his skin.

The wolf man growled as he rolled his shoulder.

_'This guy's tougher than he looks,' _he thought, _"It looks like I might have finally found someone who can put my Wolf-Style Martial Art to the test.'_

Ron snarled as violet energy began to encompass him. One of his animal spirits was roaring in side of him, demanding that he show this man who the real alpha was. To be precise it was the wolf spirit. Ron complied then threw back his head unleashing a loud howl with such ferocity it caused the ground beneath him to crack.

The violet energy flashed brightly and faded revealing Ron in a different set of armor. It looked like the wolf man's only it was black and violet instead of black and gold.

The wolf men snarled at each other as primal instincts rose up like flooding waters. They then charged roaring in equally feral manners.

**Somewhere else…**

Rodin just stood impassively in front of the red head. The two stood staring at one another with calculating gazes. A calm wind blew through the area before the two charged forward with no apparent reason.

**In Yet another area…**

Lady had Kalina Ann at the ready as he glared up at the giant bird man. She prepared her bazooka just as the bird man pulled out his own. The two aimed and prepared to fire.

**Last time before the fights really start…**

The cat lady landed with extreme balance as she faced Danielle.

"Listen kid," The girl said, "Why don't you just give up. There's no way a kid like you can beat me."

Danielle scoffed and said, "My daddy didn't raise a coward, cat lady."

The girl rolled her eyes at the original quip and said, "First of all shrimp my name is Olette. Second, just give…"

Before she could go any further she was hit with an intense rage that flooded the area.

"What did you call me?!" Danielle screamed as she unleashed a rage no one had seen from her as she screamed, "NO ONE CALLS ME A SHRIMPI!"

The girl then charged at Olette who was now reconsidering fighting this kid.

**Round 1: Ron vs. Wolf man**

The two feral fighters met with loud crashes as the ground beneath them cracked. Ron unleashed his own claws and the pair met with a loud crash. The two the started unelashing a barrage of attacks. The sounds of their fists cracking against eachother's caused the ground beneath them to crack slightly from the intense pressure of their battle.

Finally the gold wolf threw up a kick knocking the armored animal master backwards.

The golden beast hten got into a stance and growled, **"Wolf Fang Fist!"**

He shot forward and unleashed a barrage of powerful strikes.

Ron immediatly go into a stance and growled, **"Iron Mass Strong!"**

The barrage of strikes hit. Ron felt ht eblows, but they didn't hurt him much. However, he had a feeling that he would be sore in the morning. Ron grabbed the wolf man's arm and said, **"Arabesque Tile True Punch!"**

The attack slammed into the animal themed man's chest sending him flying and feeling a great pain in his chest.

The man called out in pain as a fist shaped crater appeared in his chest.

Ron shot forward and yelled, **"Iron Mass Style: Important Wolf Step!"**

A powerful iron hard punch slammed into Golden Wolf's stomach making him double over.

Ron then sent a powerful kick upwards sending G.W. upwards before jumping after him and calling out, **"Iron Mass Style: Wolf-Hunt Area Network!"**

Ron unleashed a barrage of attack that looked like he was attacking with multiple fists. Each impat slammed into G.W.'s armored body and then made him fall to the ground. Ron stood up and faced his opponent he growled slightly.

When he saw that his opponent was no longer moving he let out a low snarl before throwing back his head and unleashing a loud victory howl.

**Round 2: Lady vs. Bird Man.**

Lady jumped over a missile before she swung her bazooka like a battering ram knocking the bird man back. Halfway through their battle he had revealed himself to be called Black Phoenix. The large bird themed man swung his pendulum blade barely missing Lady. Lady jumped up and tried to bring her weapon down only for Phoenix's right fist to impact her stomach and send her rolling.

Quickly he whippd out a large gatling gun from who knows where and opened fire. Lady shot up and ran to the side to avoid the haze of bullets. Lady rolled to the side and fired the bayonet from the of her bazooka. Phoenix stopped firing to dodge the blade, which gave Lady the opening she needed. She lifted her weapon and fired. The blast knocked Phoenix backwards. The next thing he knew, he was stabbed in the chest by the bayonet and the dragged forward by a powerful yank. He found himself face-to-face with Lady just as she fired her bazooka right in his face. The blast knocked them both back. Lady landed on her feet and was a little bit daze. Bird boy was on the ground knocked out by the shot.

**Round 3: Danielle vs. Cat girl**

Olette swung her claws catching them on Lizard Queen. She then had to dodge an green energy blast shot from the little girl's free hand. Olette leaned back with extreme flexibility, avoiding both the attack and then sending a kick up to Danielle's chin. As she was struck Danielle burst into black and white butterflies. The gentle insects then swarmed around Olette and lifted her up.

Before Olette knew what was happening she was being slammed repeatedly into a large rock by the small bugs. After three or four slams the small insects left her and then fluttered together before forming Danielle.

Danielle replaced Lizard Queen with Storm Cutter. She extended the the fan and started twirling it by the extending black ornament. Then she swung it sending a razor sharp blast of wind which connected with Olette making her scream in pain.

Danielle stood still for a moment watching. That is until a large clawed hand shot out scratched her leaving deep marks.

Danielle jumped back dropping Storm Cutter, but quickly equipped the Azure Lotus. When the smoke cleared it showed Olette only there were some specific differences.

She know had larger hands with razor sharp claws at the end of each finger, even her thumbs. Her eyes had taken a much more feral look and her teeth now had fangs visible in her snarl. She also had a long blonde colored cat tail and ears.

Olette snarled before unleashing a loud beast like roar.

She moved with blinding speed pinning Danielle to the ground with her huge claws. She the drew back one arm to unleash a powerful killing strike when Danielle's arm hsot out. She started to rub Olette's ears which had the desired effect. Ollette let out a pleasant purr and started to rub into the girl's hands to have her ears petted more.

That proved to be her undoing as Danielle slammd her ice cold staff into her stomach making her cry out from pain. She jumped back, but couldn't react in time to dodge a wicked punch to the stomach followed by a wicked back hand.

Olette slumped to the ground and fell unconscious.

**Round 4: Rodin vs Kyorran**

Rodin stood calmly in front of Kyorren who drew his sword. The red head shot forward and swung his weapon with incredible speed. The long sword was stopped by two of Rodin's fingers. Kyorran kept on swinging. Rodin glocked each swing with just his two Kyorren would normally be calm under prssure, but right now he was starting to get a little frustrated.

The red head jumped back and drew back his weapon which started to glow red.

**"Judgement Cut!"**

The glowing sword sent a wave of brigh red crimson energy. Purple flames covered Rodin's hand before he perfomred a simple chop actually obliterating the attack with incredible ease. Kyorren was shocked and was even moe shocked when Rodin vanished from sight and appeared infront of him. The large man then unleashed a powerful shot to the face that sent him flying through two tres before he smashed into a rock and was knocked out cold.

Rodin took out a cigar and lit it with a flame on his thumb before taking a drag on it.

**Round 5: Lizard man vs. Trish.**

Trish dodged a swing from dragon man's laser sword and responded by taking out Luce and Ombra before firing at point blank range. The armored man jumped back as sparks flew up from armor. Trish took out her sword and shot forward swinging the weapon with incredible skill and speed. The sword was blocked by the dragon man's armored forearm.

Dragon man threw a punch and Trish was able to catch the attack and they stood in the middle of a grappling match.

"You're good for a big lizard," she said.

The armored man said, "My name is Silver Dragon you little witch."

Trish let out a low chuckle and said, "Too bad you have a mask on...you probably have a cute face to go with that voice."

That caught S.D. by surprise and it gave the blonde demon an opening. The blonde then brought her knee up into the man's crotch. he doubled over and clutched his little friend. A powerful roundhouse knocked the man off his feet and to the side. He stumbled a bit and looked up just in time to take a powerful slice to the chest from Trish's sword. Then a large symbol apeared in front of Trish. Multiple blasts fired from the symbol and all met their mark and exploded with tremendous force.

Trish swiped some of her hair out of her face and smirked.

**Round 6: Nero vs. Silver Hair**

The sound of metal clashing was heard. Nero and Silver Hair stood at a stand off as their sword ground into eachother trying to overcome the other. The occassional spark rose up from the grinding metal.

"You're not so bad pony tail," Nero said as he pushed against the man.

"My name is Delth Waters little man," the now identified man said, "Now hold still and die!"

Delth's katana shot up and nearly decapitated Nero had the man not quickly pulled out Yamato and blocked the attack causing a small sprinkle of sparks.

the two grappled before Nero moved his arm knocking siler haired man back and then unleashing a powerful punch with Devil Bringer. Delth back up before catching himself. The man drew back his sword and growled, **"Tital Wave Decapitation!"**

When Delth swung his sword a large wave of water came off forming a razor sharp wave. Nero quicly responded by bringing up Yamato and yelling, **"Judgement Cut!"**

The two decapitating attacks met and destroyed each other.

Devil Bringer glowed before Neruo shot out a spctral hand that grabbed Delth and pulled him towards him. Nero swung Yamato cutting a large gash across Delth's chest before spinning on his heel and unleashing a powerful kick. Nero then drew Red Queen and twisted the fuel injector before swinging spraying fuel all over the blade and Delth. When the blade struck him there was a large explosion that knocked back the man and knocked him out.

Nero twirled his weapon and sheathed it.

**Round 7: Danny vs. Revan**

Shuraba and Alastor met Revan's Odachi with a loud clang. Revan blocked a barrage of strikes causing multiple sparks to fall to teh ground around them. Revan threw out a kick that Danny avoided by turning intangible. Danny went through Revan and swung Alastor slicing through his back. The brunette screamed in pain as the lightning enhanced blade cut his back and caused the muscles in his back to tighten.

Shuraba was then sent at his neck. Revan's weapon blocked the attack before a knee came up into his back.

Revan rolled forward to put some distance between him and Danny. The back ahired man then spun around and swunign his sword sending a wave of red energy twoards. The blast struck him. Danny charged forward before he flipped avoided the attack. Danny then took on a tiger. The animal shot forward. Revan was shocke, but he still had enough sense to swing his Odachi.

The sword sent wave after wave of crimson energy. Danny moved to the sides to avoid the vertical blasts before he morphed into a flock of butterflies avoiding a horizontal blast. Finally he was on top of Revan and sank his fangs into Revan's shoulder. Revan was knocked down by the weight of the animal. reban drew in both legs and kicked knocking the animal off of him.

Danny turned back to normal and Revan reacted. The man grabbed one of the chains on his chest and sent it flying as the head of it burst into flames. Instead of turning intangible Danny split in two, one holding Alastor and the other holding Shuraba.

The one with Alastor shot forward and wrapped the chain around his sword. He the sent out an electric pulse making Revan scream in pain as lightning went though his body. Revan then became aware of a bright red light. He saw the second DAnny standing there with Shuraba glowing bright red. The boy then moved incredible speed and a large gash appeared on the man's chest making him scream in agony as he stumbled backwards before collapsing on the ground out cold.

The two Danny's then merged before his two drawn swords vanished.

"So," Danny said, "What are we going to do with these guys?"

**A couple of minutes later...**

Danny and his allies sat on a slighlty run down couch with their unconscious enemies lay down on the ground across from them.

"Are you sure this is a safe idea?" Danielle asked.

"Don't worry," Danny reassured, "they don't have any of their weapons and if they do wake up they'll be at gun point. In other words we're good."

After knocking Revan and his team out the group found an old abandoned surf shack. They were currently waiting for their enemies to wake up so they could get some answers.

Revan moved getting everyone's attention. He got upa nd looked around just in time to see the barrel of a gun pointed at the front of his skull.

"Ease off, buddy," Danny said, "I just want to ask you a couple of questions."

Revan growled and reached for his chains just to find them gone. He glanced to the side to see his friends tied up and he didn't have much a choice.

"Fine," Revan growled, "What do you want to know?"

Danny asked, "What is your connection to Sparda?"

Revan scoffed and said, "Well i would want to protect the mantle that belonged to my great uncle."

That got everyone's attention.

"Great Uncle?" Danny asked, "What do you mean?"

Revan sighed, "Figures they wouldn't know about Erbus."

After grumbling something about unsung heroes he explained, "During Sparda's uprising he wasn't alone. He was joined by his younger, lesser known brother Erbus. When Sparda sealed th gates of hell It was Erbus who came up with the plan. After the sealing the two brothers went their separate ways. After a while he met a girl and had me and Kyorran, albeit from different mothers."

Danny chuckled and said, "Well...I was never expecting to run into extended family on this trip."

Revan looked at Danny with a surprised look on his face.

"Extended family?" Revan asked.

Danny held out his hand and Sparda materialied in his hand much to the shock of Revan.

"My name is Danny Sparda," Danny said, "grandson of The Dark Knight Sparda, and son of the half-devil Dante and the lumen sage/Umbran witch hybrid Cerezita aka Bayonetta."

Revan blinked a few times before what was said finally set in. He had just attacked hte legacy of Sparda not thinking about what the repercussions would be.

"Now then," Danny said, "I want you to get up, pick up your friends, and leave. If I catch you around here and you mean ill intent...I'm going to rip into you so much that the cast of ER won't be able to put you back together. Understood?"

Danny's menacing tone and the look of murder in his eyes told Revan that he wasn't kidding. Revan nodded and understood.

"Good," Danny said as he cut the chain.

Revan grabed his weapons his friends and they vanished in a black and red portal.

Danny yanwed and said, "Come on, lets go to bed. I really need to sleep."

Everyone nodded and they all left.

With that done they all left. As they went back to the hotel Danny thought, _'At least now we can get some real relaxation.'_

**Meanwhile...**

Deep in the water near the resort a large stone slab glowed slihglty before it opened like a piar of double doors. At that moment a large shape came out and a loud animalistic growl could be heard hrough the water.

**Cut! Okay we've introduced some new characters, and Danny's resolved one problem during his vacation only to walk right back into another. Will he be able to relax or will he have to be stuck in this madness for much longer. Let me know what you think. Bye.**


End file.
